une vengeance inachevée
by moon cat 22
Summary: [FINIE]Une rencontre inattendue, dans son monde si obscur... une rencontre qui petit à petit bouscula tous leurs repères, qui raviva toutes leurs peines à leur en faire perdre la tête... entre lumière et obscurité où se situe la limite?
1. Chapter 1

_Genre :_ Drame, romance...

_Pairing :_ Drago/Hermione

_Disclamer :_ Aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient.

_Blabla de l'auteur :_ Et bien voilà, nous y sommes... lol c'est la première fois que je me lance là dedans, avant je n'avais que des idées, mais je tenais vraiment à essayer de faire une fic drago/hermione. Donc me voici avec un tout premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à me critiquer ! Et bonne lecture

**Chapitre 1: Introduction.**

Ce soir là, le ciel était d'un noir sans fond, porteur de mauvaise augure. Aucune lumière ne semblait vouloir éclairer ce théâtre de mort et de vie. Ici, au coeur du monde des sorciers, se déroulait un spectacle macabre. Encore et encore, aussi horrible qu'il en devenait un fait quotidien... sans cesse, sans arrêt, il se reproduisait. Et cette nuit là, ce fut à Pré-au-Lard qu'évoluait une énième bataille entre Aurors et Mangemorts. Une parmi tant d'autres... Une qui comme toute les autres ne laisserait que le nombre de victimes sur un vulgaire parchemin. En temps de guerre, seule la victoire compte. Il n'y avait pas de place pour les sentiments, pour ce qui nous différencie des bêtes assoiffées de sang... Tous le savaient, mais personne ne voulait le reconnaître. Seule la haine, l'envie de réaliser ses idéaux avaient une véritable place sur ce champ de bataille...

Celle-ci semblait se mouvoir sur une étrange mélodie, rythmée par les cris, le sang, par des jets de lumière. Ephémère, furtifs, ils éclairaient le temps d'un instant, combattants, morts ou blessés. Et dans cette flopée assourdissante de rage un jet d'un rouge flamboyant vînt frôler la capuche sombre d'un mangemort... surpris, il se retourna sans attendre découvrant un auror avançant droit sur lui, baguette levée. Aurait il trouvé un adversaire à sa taille ?

Ignorant les cadavres d'aurors jonchant à ses pieds, il se mut avec une lenteur démesurée jusqu'à être à la hauteur de son ennemi. Malgré le peu de distance qui les séparait, ils ne firent rien. S'observant en silence, se jaugeant mutuellement... Rien, sauf eux ne semblait avoir une quelconque importance... Pris d'un intérêt mutuel bien étrange, alors qu'autour d'eux une bataille faisait rage. Pourtant elle était dorénavant hors de leur portée, ils l'avaient tout simplement laissée filer. Car entre eux s'annonçait une autre, bien plus sophistiquée, bien plus dangereuse... Ils ne le savaient que trop bien.

Ils ne pouvaient voir le visage de l'autre mais se dévisageaient quand même. Le pauvre voile qui recouvrait leur visage ne pouvaient cacher leur haine, leur envie féroce, presque bestiale de se battre. Leur souffle était si chaud, empli de cette excitation malsaine qui les poussait à tuer sans regret. La tension émanant de leur deux corps devînt si forte qu'elle en était presque palpable...

Le mangemort suivit soudain le mouvement de tête de son adversaire, et compris qu'il regardait les aurors morts sous sa baguette. A la vue du nombre de ses compagnons morts, son ennemi cria avec force son premier sort. « Protectgo ! » Hurla alors le mangemort.

Leur duel avait finalement débuté. Véritable symbole du combat entre le bien et le mal. Mais la limite entre les deux était si faible, si fragile... Comment dire sur un champ de bataille que les exactions commises seraient un jour ou l'autre bénéfiques. A travers leur combat se ressentait ce doute permanent qui les assaillaient mais ils ne voulaient pas abandonner, il était bien trop tard pour être pris de remords...

A cet instant, ils n'étaient plus que souffles roques, que haine et magie. Chacun de leur mouvement semblait être naturel, aucun faux pas ne venait troubler leur danse macabre. « Rictusempra ! » Avec agilité et sans doute avec un peu de chance le mangemort évita de justesse ce sort. La rage de vaincre monta d'un cran et l'intensité du combat ne fit que redoubler. L'auror faisait courir le mangemort, sa robe noire se soulevant parfois pour dévoiler des éraflures, des cicatrices... Puis encore une fois, la dominance du combat s'inversa. Un jet vert frôla la main de son adversaire faisant virevolter quelques gouttes de sang ; trop peu pour amener la victoire...

Le mangemort ne voulait pas perdre, non il avait besoin de se battre, un besoin vital, le seul qui lui permettait de laisser échapper son mal être...

« Avada... » Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il dut éviter un autre éclair rouge. Il tomba, roulant dans le sang. Il laissa échapper un cri de rage, une douleur sourde assaillant son ventre et se servit d'un cadavre pour se protéger. Loin d'être vaincu, il se redressa et plus déterminé que jamais, s'abattit sur sa proie.

Mais comme dans toute danse, il y a un début et une fin...

Sans prévenir le glas de la mort s'abattit avec violence sur l'un deux. Le gagnant resta pétrifié. Il... Oui il avait gagné... Tout cela lui paraissait si insensé... Il était alors incapable d'exprimer la moindre joie ou soulagement. Non il ne pouvait pas... pas après avoir cru mourir plusieurs fois pendant ce duel somptueux, magnifique... Pour la première fois, il n'avait pas senti la fatigue engourdir ses membres, son corps... Le désir de victoire, l'adrénaline de ce combat l'avait dominé de bout en bout...

La sueur d'écoula péniblement le long de son dos, le ramenant à la réalité et il tenta de reprendre sa respiration. Il avança alors vers le corps de son adversaire, gisant dans une mare de sang. Par envie ou peut être par besoin, il voulut voir son visage de celui qui avait voulut sa mort plus que tout. Doucement, il s'accroupit à ses côtés, ignorant le tumulte fiévreux de la bataille. Il souleva avec précaution sa capuche blanche maculée de sang. Là, il se releva brusquement avec stupeur, les yeux écarquillés il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de son visage. Celui de Ronald Weasley, brillant auror...

Soudain, une beuglante arriva sur le champ de bataille ordonnant à tous les aurors de se replier. Très vite un nuage blanc se forma et des dizaines d'aurors se regroupèrent. Les mangemorts tentèrent alors de les retenir mais en vain. D'un oeil vide, il vit les aurors disparaître et haussa les épaules. La bataille était finie, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Alors d'un geste nonchalant, il transplana. Heureux ? il ne l'était pas et ne l'avait jamais été, d'ailleurs même s'il n'avait jamais aimé weasley, l'avoir revu le plongea dans une profonde mélancolie...

« Non ! Mensonges ! Ce.. Ce n'est pas vrai ! dites le moi ! » s'égosilla Hermione en secouant de toute ces forces Tonks. Celle-ci détourna le regard pour ne pas voir la souffrance exprimée par le visage de Hermione et acquiesça silencieusement. Hermione choquée, la relâcha violemment avant de se laisser tomber par terre. Elle hurla de toute ses forces, quelques aurors se retournant à l'écoute de ce cri lugubre. Son corps se mit à trembler sous chacun de ses sanglots, plus violents les uns que les autres. Ses cheveux se collaient à ses joues humides, tandis que ses larmes s'écrasaient sur le sol. « ce n'est pas vrai... Ca ne peut pas être vrai.. » murmurait-elle entre ses cris de douleur.

Elle avait attendu son retour, l'avait cherché dans tout le quartier général, mais rien. Une attente qui était devenue de plus en plus insupportable, angoissante, puis l'arrivée de Tonks... A son regard elle avait compris mais refusait de l'accepter.

Il ne pouvait pas être mort ! Non il lui avait promis ! Il n'avait cessé de lui dire que jamais il ne l'abandonnerait, qu'elle serait sienne pour l'éternité ! Mensonges, tout cela n'était que des foutaises ! Il l'avait laissé.. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi alors qu'elle était sur ce même champ de bataille l'avait t'elle laissé partir ? Pourquoi ne l'avait t'elle pas suivit jusqu'au bout ? Elle aurait pu le sauver, elle en était sur ! Tout comme elle aurait pu sauver Harry ! Elle sentit alors Tonks s'abaisser à son niveau pour lui murmurer quelques paroles apaisantes mais elle n'en voulait pas ! Elle se releva brusquement et d'un geste désespéré la repoussa avant de transplaner jusqu'à son appartement. Elle courut alors dans sa chambre, ouvrant violemment la porte. Personne.

Seule l'odeur, la présence de Ron était entre ces quatre murs. Il lui y avait donné tant d'amour, tant d'affection. Et désormais cette pièce lui semblait froide, glaciale, reflet de sa solitude. A nouveau elle était seule, à nouveau elle devrait faire face au deuil et se montrer forte. Mais en avait elle encore envie ? Sans Ron que ferait elle ? Elle n'était plus rien, non plus rien juste un bout de souffrance... Pour qui devait elle continuer à vivre ? Elle s'affaissa sa main restant agrippée à la poignée de la porte. Harry était mort emportant Voldemort avec lui. Puis Ron son unique amour venait de mourir alors qu'elle était si près de lui. Une douleur sourde résonna au plus profond de son coeur et un mot vînt petit à petit dans son esprit... Vengeance, haine, fureur... Si elle n'avait pas put venger Harry, elle vengerait Ron. Plus de peur, juste la force du désespoir... Ses yeux s'obscurcirent, devenant pratiquement noirs, scintillants sous ses larmes amères. Ceci serait son unique raison de vivre, sa vengeance serait son unique compagne. Elle martela le sol de ses poings, elle n'en avait plus d'autre !

Regardant une photo où Ron l'enlaçait tendrement, elle jura de le venger coûte que coûte avant de le rejoindre... Elle tuerait de ses propres mains le mangemort qui avait tué son fiancé... Oui, à présent c'est tout ce qui importait...

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Voilà, c'est ici que s'achève ma petite introduction... J'espère qu'elle vous a plut et qu'elle ne vous a pas trop rebuté... C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas pratiquement pas de dialogue, mais cela devrait changer rapidement. Donc si vous avez encore la patience de me lire, vous serez peut être moins déçut... Et au contraire si vous n'aimez pas, je vous comprends tout à fait. Sinon je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes lectures et peut être à la prochaine ! Reviews please?


	2. Une très longue journée partie 1

_Une vengeance inachevée. _

Pairing : Drago/ Hermione

Genre : Romance, drame...

Disclaimer : Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient...

_Blabla (ennuyeux ? ) de l'auteur :_ ( le souligne bien... nan mé vous croyez que j'allais vous laisser l'éviter! lol) Kikouuu ! Euh.. bon sincèrement je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, a part un énorme merciiiii ! Et puis... Enfin ... Bon vous m'aurez compris, lol je pourrais déblatérer de tout et de rien pendant un sacré moment alors je vais plutôt passer au réponses des reviews :

**Arwenajane :** Kikouuu! Miciii pour ta review, super, super c'est un bien grand mot... lol n'empêche que quand j'ai lu ta review j'étais moi aussi super contente (lol comme quoi). Enfin bref j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi, et qu'il ne paraîtra pas... Comment dire? Un peu longuet... Gros kisssusss et bonne lecture

**Ayuluna :** Ayaaaaaa je suis démasquée! lol c'est la fin là... C'est pas juste du tout du tout que t'ai trouvé tout de suite! lol. Mais... Héhé parce qu'il y a toujours un mais sachant que j'écris l'histoire s'en prendre d'avance, et bien je ne sais même pas comment elle va se terminer, ni même la fin du chap 3... lol je suis très dure avace moi même.. Enfin bref, en tout cas tu as de l'intuition très chère lol! Allez gros kisssusss et bonne lecture!

**Lyra Parry :** C'est vraiii? Ouahhh miciii, moi qui pensais avoir fait un début un peu pompant et ben mici mici bcp! J'ai vu aussi que tu avais écris une fic, dès que j'aurais le temps j'y jetterai un coup d'oeil, c'est qu'il y en a tellement ici... Lol c'est le bonheur! Gross kisssus et bonne lecture!

**Laura :** Kyaaaaaa bien décrit? lol j'ai enfin réussi à faire quelque chose de correct on dirait oo ! Génial ! Miciiiii beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir! Courte avec plein de gentils mots, c'est super sympa à toi! Bon maintenant la suite étant enfin arrivé, je vais te laisser lire tranquillement ! Gros kisssuss

**Jun Rogue :** Kikouuuu! Toi aussi tu aimes ce genre d'introduction? Je dois dire que j'avais hésité à commencer de cette manière de peur de rebuter un peu les gens, mais bon apparament tout va bien! Derien pour la review, lol attends c'est normal faut bien que je dise un peu ce que je pense, même si je le fais trop souvent :p lol! Bon allez je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre, qui ne m'a pas trop satisfaite! Gros kisssuss

**Sarouchka :** Kikouuuu! Miciiiii pour ta review, euhhh la suite et bien disons que je ne l'ai pas trouvé super, alors j'espère que tu vas quand même l'apprécier, sinon tant pis pour moi c'est que j'aurais fais un mauavais choix dans l'odre de mon histoire... Comme quoi lol! Bref je parles toujours trop, alors je te remercie encore et bonne lecture! Gros kisssuss

_Chapitre 2 : Une très longue journée... (partie 1)_

Il n'y avait pas un bruit, aucun grincement familier ni de mélodie. Le silence y était l'éternel roi... Il habitait depuis toujours cette demeure. Froide, grande et si vide... La chaleur d'un quelconque bonheur y était inconnue, tout comme les traces de souvenirs heureux... Rien, pas un objet, pas une photo n'avait une valeur sentimentale. La douleur, la peine et la solitude : voilà ce qui caractérisait à merveille le Malefoy Manor. Lui, était le parfait reflet de tout ceci. Un être froid, qui même à la lueur d'une aube naissante, ne pouvait se réchauffer. Il n'était pas un homme, pas au sens général du terme. Il n'était qu'un corps sans esprit, dénué de tous sentiments...

Faisant face au premiers rayons de soleil, Drago Malefoy buvait à nouveau de l'alcool. Depuis plus d'une heure, il n'avait cessé de fixer le ciel rougeâtre, ses nuances se reflétant dans ses beaux yeux gris. Il refusait de tourner le dos à cette fenêtre, pour faire face à la froideur de sa chambre, de sa maison qui l'entourait constamment. Elle porteuse de tous ses souvenirs douloureux, qui étouffaient de plus en plus son coeur dans un inébranlable étau de pierre. Il se resservi un peu de whisky pur feu, après tout personne ne pourrait lui faire le moindre reproche. Il était seul, depuis toujours.

Lucius, son père était mort en même temps que Voldemort et malgré cela, la haine qui lui portait ne s'était jamais radoucie. Par sa faute, il n'avait jamais su ce qu'était l'amour d'un père, ni même la chaleur d'un foyer. Sa mère ? Elle s'en était en allée bien avant, lors d'une énième dispute entre elle et Lucius, celui-ci n'avait même pas eu besoin de la tuer. La fatigue de vivre, la douleur sourde qui l'assaillait constamment avait eut raison d'elle. Froide et pourtant douce, l'amour qu'elle lui portait s'en était vu diminuer au fur et à mesure qu'elle se noyait dans son propre chagrin. Elle l'avait laissée, sans un mot, disparaissant pour toujours dans l'âtre froid de leur demeure. Aujourd'hui, il ne restait presque plus aucune trace de son passage, seule quelques robes ou bijoux. Cela faisait bien longtemps que son odeur de lys avait disparut.

Parfois, la chaleur des amantes d'un soir de Drago, redonnait le temps d'un instant un peu de vie, leur souffles tièdes effleurant sa peau presque gelée, leurs paumes s'afférant à éveiller un doucereux désir... Mais après la bataille, même le sentiment d'ivresse d'un amour nocturne lui avait provoqué un profond dégoût.

Un « poc » se fit alors entendre, sortant immédiatement Drago de son étrange léthargie. Un parfum riche, quelque peu lourd vint envahir la pièce. Il se retourna, connaissant parfaitement l'identité de son visiteur. Son verre toujours à la main, s'appuyant contre son bureau, il la dévisagea d'un regard vitreux, vide de toutes émotions.

Pansy Parkinson venait d'arriver. Une femme aussi dangereuse que vicieuse. Avec une lenteur mesurée elle s'approcha de Drago, le sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux noirs scintillants d'un éclat malveillant. Une sorcière certes sans grands talents, mais qui restait néanmoins une redoutable manipulatrice. D'un geste calculé, elle replaça une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille. Puis arrivée à sa hauteur, Elle tira sèchement sur la ceinture du peignoir en soie noire de Drago dévoilant son torse pâle parfaitement formé, aussi lisse que du marbre. Elle voulut alors poser sa main dessus, mais Drago agacé par son attitude la repoussa avant de lui lancer sur un ton des plus froids :

-"Que viens tu faire ici ?

-N'ai je pas le droit de rendre une visite au beau Drago Malefoy ?

-Je ne te le demanderais pas deux fois, siffla Drago qui resserra sa prise sur son verre.

Pansy laissa échapper un long soupir, il était inutile d'insister quand il ne voulait pas rentrer dans son jeu.

-Le Prince veut te voir, finit elle par dire.

-Vraiment ? Et que me vaut cet « honneur » ?

-Il trouve que tu es parti bien trop tôt hier soir... Il n'a pas put te féliciter au sujet de ta performance...

-Ha.. Si ce n'est que ça, j'irais... Répliqua Drago, sur un ton fatigué.

-Et bien tu montres bien peu d'enthousiasme, quelque chose tracasserait-il le dragon aux yeux de glace ? Elle jeta alors un rapide coup d'oeil, au verre que Drago tenait fermement.

-Rien en tout cas qui ne te concerne, Pansy !"

Le ton sans réplique de Drago fit frissonner Pansy qui referma ses bras autour de sa taille. Durant un court instant, elle crut apercevoir une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux et décida de s'approcher une nouvelle fois près de lui, mais sans la moindre facétie ou arrière pensée.

Elle repoussa d'une main les mèches blondes presque blanches, qui tombaient devant ses yeux, ne prêtant pas attention à son regard orageux. Elle caressa sa joue, puis elle lui murmura :

"-Aurais-tu des remords ? Regretterais-tu d'avoir participé à cette bataille et d'avoir tué ? Cela ne te ressemble pas... écoute moi bien...Tu as bien fait Drago, tu as fait ton devoir, tu l'as fait pour nous. Pourquoi devrais-tu te sentir coupable ? Tu n'as fait que tuer ce qui en voulait à ta vie, à la vie de tous tes compagnons. N'oublies pas Drago que nous sommes tous là, nous sommes ta seule famille. »

Drago détourna le regard. Il savait qu'elle avait raison et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire en une autre vie... Oui, en un autre avenir, moins froid, moins sombre... Ici tout était obscur. La « famille » comme l'appelait Pansy n'était qu'une pitoyable mascarade, censée les réunir tous... Une réalité bien plus fade que celle qu'avait imaginé un gamin prétentieux, du haut de ses 16ans... Mais d'un autre côté, rien d'autre ne l'attendait à l'extérieur, et c'était peut être cela le plus effrayant, le plus dur à supporter pour le jeune homme.

« -Bien, à en voir ta tenue, je pense que tu nous rejoindras un peu plus tard ! »

Repris Pansy sur un ton bien plus malicieux. Elle avait alors retrouvé son petit sourire malveillant et son attitude hautaine de toujours. Et Avant que Drago n'ait put se détourner, elle l'embrassa sur sa joue et transplana.

Drago soupira, se décidant enfin à poser son verre. Il n'avait pas le choix, s'il voulait continuer à vivre, il devait oublier tous ses rêves, tous ces sentiments qu'ils lui étaient inconnus. Oublier ce qu'il lui faisait défaut pour pouvoir affronter une réalité bien cruelle. Oui c'était ça ou laisser la mort s'insinuer dans son corps comme l'avait fait sa mère... Il regarda une dernière fois à l'extérieur, puis ses yeux reprirent leur teinte fascinante, si contrastée, qu'il était impossible de lire clairement ses sentiments...

Quelques heures plus tard, du côté des aurors, Hermione restait introuvable. Personne n'aurait su dire ou elle était allée. Volatilisée, purement et simplement. Mais à vrai dire, ce n'était pas le terme exact à employer...

Après avoir passé une nuit blanche, au cours de laquelle elle avait élaboré minutieusement son plan, elle n'avait pas perdu une seconde et avait retrouvé la trace de Millicent Bulstrode...

Elle la suivait depuis presque 2 heures, sans se relâcher un instant. Celle-ci insouciante, effectuait ses courses sur le chemin de traverse, sans se douter qu'un prédateur attendait sagement tapis, son heure de gloire. Depuis toutes ses années, elle n'avait pas changé, songea Hermione. Toujours aussi maladroite, ronde aux cheveux courts avec toujours cette même voix nasillarde qui contrastait tellement avec son physique. Une petite mangemorte au plus bas de l'échelle, qui à première vue n'était d'aucune utilité pour Hermione... elle l'aurait sûrement été ; si elle n'était pas une des amies les plus proches de Pansy Parkinson...

Soudain, elle la vit tourner dans une ruelle beaucoup plus calme et étroite que la grande allée centrale. Sans perdre un instant, elle accéléra le pas en la voyant entrer dans une boutique de parchemin et de plumes en tout genre. Là était sa chance ! Elle ne pouvait que la saisir, elle se rapprocha en de grandes enjambées fébriles jusqu'à l'entrée, totalement gagnée par l'excitation. Elle se colla à la vitre pour voir Millicent en discussion avec le vendeur. Puis elle se retourna s'assurant que la rue était déserte, avant de sortir de son sac la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. Elle inspira alors profondément tentant de se calmer et se recouvrit avec. Elle poussa le plus doucement possible la porte pour atténuer le bruit de la clochette et se dirigea au fond du magasin. Là, Millicent s'était assise à une table essayant d'écrire avec une magnifique plume d'hyppogriffe, d'une blancheur immaculée. Hermione profita de cet instant pour se glisser derrière elle, sortant sa baguette.

« Impéro » murmura t'elle. Elle observa alors le corps de Millicent trembler quelque peu,ses devinrent vides,sa main laissant tomber la plume sur le parchemin. Ce geste bien qu'anodin attira l'attention du vendeur, qui inquiet du bien être de sa cliente commença à s'approcher d'elle. Hermione sentit le stress la submerger, un frisson désagréable parcourant son échine. Il ne devait pas non, il devait reculer ! « Arrêtez vous, arrêtez vous je vous en prie ! » criai intérieurement une Hermione affolée.

Mais au lieu de ça il arriva à quelques centimètres d'elle, son souffle chaud faisant faiblement trembler la cape. Elle s'écarta de justesse, et sentit l'adrénaline monter d'un cran elle n'avait plus le choix, il était trop près !

« Pétrificus totalus ! » dit elle. Le vendeur tomba lourdement au sol, une boite encore dans ses mains, ses yeux dévisageant hermione avec horreur comme s'il pouvait la voir. Son regard la fit frissonner d'effroi et elle se précipita à l'entrée pour abaisser les rideaux, retournant au passage la pancarte qui affichait à présent la fermeture de la boutique. Elle pris un chiffon traînant sur le comptoir et ne put s'empêcher de le poser sur les yeux exorbités du malheureux. Puis elle retira sa cape avant de se glisser à la hauteur d'une Millicent immobile, attendant la moindre de ses ordres.

Pendant un instant, elle fut tentée de reculer, regrettant d'avoir utiliser un tel sort... Cela ne lui ressemblait pas... Elle se frappa légèrement la tête, peu importe ce qu'elle devenait, elle ne devait pas reculer ! Non elle ne s'arrêterait pour rien au monde !

Ayant chassé tous ses doutes elle se mit à parler d'une voix haute et claire :

« Prends un papier et écris ce que je te dicterais.

Très chère Pansy,

Je t'envois ce hibou, pour t'exprimer l'envie de te revoir. Je t'attendrais ce soir vers 20h00 au chaudron baveur. Ne te donne pas la peine de me répondre, je ne retournerais pas chez moi aujourd'hui. J'espère que ma requête ne te paraîtra pas trop exigeante, je sais bien que tu es très occupée ces temps ci.

Amicalement,

Millicent. »

Court et précis, cela suffisait amplement à Hermione. Faire une belle lettre était le moindre de ses soucis. Elle récupéra avec précaution la lettre signée par Milicent, ouvrit à nouveau la boutique et de la porte lança le sort d'oubliettes, suivit d'un « mobilus corpus » à l'intention du pauvre vendeur. Elle sortit rapidement, inspirant profondément. Elle avait réussit sans trop d'ennuis, un coup de chance que Milicent soit entrée dans cette échoppe... Elle essuya son front perlé de sueur, avant de reprendre sa route, la journée était loin d'être finit...

Elle fit un dernier crochet à la poste pour emprunter un hibou afin d'envoyer la lettre. A présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire avant le fatidique rendez-vous de ce soir.. Et naturellement elle n'en était pas des moindres...

_Blabla de l'auteur :_ Lol partez pas ! J'ai enfin quelque chose à dire, une sorte de question... En effet n'ayant pas de bêta-lectrice, j'avais peur de vous assommez avec un chapitre trop long, en conséquence je n'ai pas osé allez plus loin... Donc si vous pouviez précisez dans la review si cette longueur de chapitre vous convient ou si vous ne désirer pas plus long pour ne pas que cela vous paraisse lourd, dites le moi ! Merciiiii d'avance ! Grosss kisssus a review onegaiii ?


	3. la fin d'une très longue journée

**Une vengeance inachevée**

_Genre :_ Romance, drame

_Couple :_ Drago/ Hermione

_Note de l'auteur :_ (elle va être longue celle ci !) Et oui me revoilà, désolé pour mon retard ! Mais pour une fois ce n'est pas de ma faute ! En effet, Internet m'a lâché pendant plus de deux semaines je crois... Enfin cela m'a parut insoutenable ! Désolé pour tous ceux que je n'ai pas put encore reviewer ! En plus je suis partie en Angleterre, impossible de me connecter ou de faire quelque chose ! Et comme j'ai commencé mes devoirs en philo vous allez sûrement comprendre pourquoi le début du chapitre est étrange ! lol

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Alicesark :_ Kikouuu! Tout d'abord merci pour ta review! Ensuite.. Pourquoi ce n'est pas une fic Ron/Hermione? Et bien disons que ce couple ne m'intéresse pas trop, et si cette histoire est une drago/hermione c'est sûrement grâce à mon esprit tordu ou bien à mon imgination... Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que tu contnueras de la lire pour voir la réponse à ta question... Voilou! Kisussss et bonne lecture!

_Jouzetsuka :_ (original le pseudo)! Miciiiiii pour ta review! ça fait toujours autant plaisir! Euh j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait languir, c 'est même pas de ma faute en plus... Je déteste internet parfois et surtout aol! lol bref jpourvu que tu sois encore là! Bonne lecture! kissus

_Lyra Parry :_ C'est vrai? Wawww miciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Lol mici beaucoup!dsl pour l'attente! De plus je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'aller voir ta fic, j'espère que je n'ai pas beaucoup de retard! Parce que je sais que je vais mettre dut emps à lires toutes les fics en retard! snif! Encore merci pour tes conseils, bonne lecture!

_Jun rogue :_ Kikouuuu! Bien sur que je suis intéressée, lol quelle question! Miciii de me l'avoir dit! Et emrci beaucoup aussi pour tes commentaires, ils sont vraiment supers! Même si je les trouve trop bien à mon goût, je suis une perfectionniste, honte à moi! En tout cas je suis contente que tu suive ma fic!Micciiiiii bonne lecture!

_Laura :_ wawwwww ça c'est de la review lol! J'adoreeeeeuuuhh les gens qui review comme ça! Miciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Hoho... t'as une fic en preparation? Youpiiiii faudra que tu me prévienne! M'oublies pas! Et sinon j'étais vraiment baba avec ta review, je vais finir par attraper la grosse tête, lol ca va pa du tout ca! Miciiiiiiiiii encore! bonne lecture!

_Sarouchka :_ Kikouuu! Micii pour la review! Demander à un lecteur.. j'y avait pensé en effet, mais le truc c'est que je suis pas sûre que cela m'aiderait.. Enfin bref, j'ai une autre question qui me traverse l'esprit, est ce que je suis allée voir ta fic avant qu'internet se coupe? lol j'irais vérifier! Bonne lecture!

_Faeris :_ Kikouu! C'est la première fois que l'on dit ça de ma fic et j'avoue que ça me rend très contente! J'espère faire quelque chose d'original alors dire qu'elle est intrigante me convient tout à fait! Contente aussi que tu aime ce genre d'hermione, j'ai beaucoup hésité lol! Une vengeresse c'est space nan? lol enfin miciii encore et bonne lecture!

_Chapitre 3 : La fin d'une très longue journée..._

Le temps... Sans cesse il se joue de nous, toujours trop rapide ou toujours trop lent, il ne peut être maîtrisé. Inexorablement, il suit son cours pareil à une rivière ancrée au plus profond de la terre... On aura beau vouloir y mettre toute sa volonté, il ne sortira pas de son lit, ignorant royalement nos envies. Depuis toujours, Le temps nous manque, nous fait défaut et c'est à ses dépends qu' Hermione Granger confirmait, à l'instant même, cette notion inchangée.

La tête emplie de pensées tourbillonnantes, assaillie par une forte douleur, elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer ; tout juste à tenir encore debout. Ses beaux cheveux caramel reposaient en une masse imposante sur son épaule droite. Ils cascadaient le long de son buste en de longues boucles, les derniers rayons du soleil venant s'y cacher. Son regard noisette d'habitude si pétillant, était concentré, imperturbable. Il fixait avec dureté le reflet de la jeune femme dans un magnifique miroir encadré par de l'ébène. Avec lenteur, elle rabaissa sa baguette, expirant fortement.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'y arrivait elle pas ? Elle n'était pourtant pas une vulgaire sorcière, elle avait déjà réussi ce sort auparavant ! Il y a un an, Tonks lui avait elle même enseigné ! Certes, elle ne serait jamais une métamorphomage accomplie mais de là à échouer lamentablement depuis plus de 30min, cela commençait à bien faire ! Elle secoua la tête, retroussa la manche de son haut écru, quelque peu échancré et regarda l'heure. 19h50. Plus que dix minutes... Allait elle réussir ?

Et quelques instants plus tard, Pansy s'impatientait fortement, assise à l'une des tables du Chaudron Baveur. Millicent avait vraiment le chic pour lui donnez des rendez-vous inutiles ! Comme pour appuyer sa pensée, elle descendit d'un trait sa boisson, regardant pour la millième fois l'heure affichée au-dessus du bar. Mais quand allait elle décider à pointer sa petite silhouette gauche ? Elle expira bruyamment, repoussant par la même occasion les regards insistant d'un sorcier accoudé au bar. Habillée à l'image de son caractère, elle n'hésitait à provoquer, à attirer le regard avec des tenues chevauchant la limite du raisonnable. 19h10, il lui semblait alors clair que Millicent ne viendrait plus. Pourtant lorsqu'elle se leva...

« Par merlin ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ou vous allez ! Petite sotte ! » Ce cri perçant et aigu, il n'y avait plus de doute. Droit devant elle, une serveuse avait eu le malheur de se cogner contre Millicent. Celle-ci devenue aussi rouge qu'une tomate, s'égosilla pendant quelques instants, agitant dans les airs ses petites mains potelées, avant d'apercevoir Pansy. Elle tenta alors de paraître plus détendue, mais le regard empli de reproches de cette dernière ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Elle épousseta son haut gris quelque peu difforme, trottina rapidement et s'assis.

« Désolé pour mon retard," bafouilla t'elle.

Pansy la jaugea du regard avec mépris puis répliqua hypocritement : « Ce n'est rien voyons, je sais que tu ne le fais pas exprès. » Son ton trop mielleux pour être honnête fit grimacer Hermione.

« Aurais je dit quelque chose d'amusant?" Demanda alors plus durement Pansy.

-Euh, non pas du tout... Excuse moi. bredouilla Hermione, baissant le regard.

Satisfaite de cette marque de respect à laquelle elle était habituée, Pansy repris sur un ton plus enjoué la conversation.

« Et bien pourquoi voulais tu me voir, Millicent ?

-Je m'inquiétais.

-Tu t'inquiétais ?

-Oui, j'avais peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose, tu comprends avec les derniers évènement qui ont eu lieu, toutes ces batailles et ces violents conflits...

-Vraiment ? j'en suis touchée. Moi qui pensais que tu étais fâchée contre moi...

Hermione ne put se retenir de sursauter. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ce genre de situation ! Il fallait qu'elle trouve une réponse, vite !

-Ah ? c'est déjà oublié ! Tu me connais voyons, je change sans arrêt d'avis. Tenta t'elle de dire avec le plus d'assurance possible.

-Ravie de te l'entendre dire... Susurra Pansy, plissant avec méfiance ses yeux.

-Il y a aussi autre chose...

-Quelle est t'elle ?

-Et bien... J'ai entendu une drôle de conversation sur le chemin de traverse...

-Et ? Coupa sèchement Pansy, qui visiblement commençait à s'ennuyer ferme.

-J'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait t'intéresser ! Lâcha vivement Hermione qui regretta aussitôt de s'être emporté. Elle porta une main à sa bouche mais dévisagea méchamment Pansy qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la rendre ridicule. Comme Millicent pouvait elle supporter ça à longueur de temps ?

-Raconte moi alors, je n'attends que ça...

-Il semblerait que Ron.. Ronald Weasley soit mort lors de la bataille de Pré au lard.

Hermione se retenu de pleurer en se mordant violemment la lèvre. Ce n'était pas le moment, non vraiment pas ! De son côté, Pansy à l'écoute de cette nouvelle resta étrangement silencieuse... Elle prit une mèche de ses cheveux noirs jouant avec, puis un sourire malveillant apparu sur ses lèvres, illuminant son visage.

-Si cela est vrai alors c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! Tu ne trouves pas ma chère Millicent ? Le beau, le si fier trio de Gryffondor mis en lamentablement en pièce ! Le balafré, la belette il ne manque plus que la sang de bourbe, peut être croupie déjà t'elle sous terre ? Les pauvres, j'en aurais presque pitié !"

Pansy partit alors dans un rire cristallin presque diabolique, ses yeux ébène pétillant d'une satisfaction malsaine. Hermione sentit son coeur se compresser affreusement dans sa poitrine. Des larmes discrètes, amères vinrent embuer ses yeux. Elle s'empressa de les faire disparaître émettant un couinement assez singulier en guise de rire. Si seulement, oui si seulement elle pouvait lui faire ravaler son rire, son sourire. Quitter cette apparence minable et la réduire au silence. L'enfer c'est les autres, et si auparavant elle l'avait détestée à présent elle la haïssait du plus profond de son être. Ses mains s'agrippèrent avec férocité au bord la de la table, ses ongles s'enfonçant douloureusement dans le bois. Son regard devint noir, restant inlassablement fixé sur une Pansy des plus joyeuses, gravant chacun de ses gestes, de ses mimiques blessantes.

Soudain, celle-ci arrêta brusquement de rire. Les traits de son visage perdirent toute expression. Hermione ne dit rien, abaissant de nouveau le regard. Elle sentait les yeux noirs de Pansy se poser sur elle, sans un mot, sans un bruit si ce n'est le brouhaha de la taverne.

Un long instant s'écoula ainsi sans que rien ne change. Puis, Pansy s'abaissa farfouillant dans les poches de sa longue cape noire, posée à côté d'elle. Elle lança quelques pièces sur la table en guise de payement et Hermione sentit son coeur s'emballer. Non elle ne devait pas partir ! Elle n'avait pas finit ! Elle voulait savoir ! Qui ? Qui avait tué Ron ? Elle s'apprêta alors à poser cette question qui lui brûlait atrocement les lèvres, qui lui dévorait le coeur, quand Pansy la stoppa net :

« Je crois qu'il est temps que je parte... Mais... pas sans toi. » siffla t'elle dangereusement.

Et avant qu'Hermione n'ait le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, Elle sentit une décharge électrique l'atteindre sur ses jambes. Ses yeux se figèrent avec effroi sur les lèvres de Pansy qui se mouvaient en silence. Son corps devint horriblement raide, lourd, elle ne pouvait plus faire aucun geste... Entraînée par son propre poids, elle se sentit basculer sur la banquette, tandis qu'avec élégance Pansy se relevait de la sienne. Ses yeux constatèrent avec horreur, qu'elle tenait dans sa main sa baguette. Elle l'avait pris en traître ! Sortir des pièces de sa poche, n'avait été qu'un vulgaire tour de passe-passe pour détourner son attention. Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, honteuse de s'être fait avoir de la sorte ! Pansy rayonnante, agita sa baguette sous ses yeux. Celle-ci émettait encore quelques étincelles vertes. Avec lenteur, elle se pencha alors vers le corps raide d'hermione et lui chuchota :

« Tout aurait put être si parfait... Vraiment je suis impressionnée... (elle lui caressa la joue) Seulement... oui seulement, la véritable Millicent ne m'aurait jamais regardé dans les yeux... En aucun cas, elle n'aurait osé me défier de cette manière... Mais toi tu l'as fait et qui que tu sois sache qu'à présent c'est moi et moi seule qui poserait les questions ! »

Hermione sentit de la sueur s'écouler péniblement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, alors que le rire sournois de Pansy vint titiller cruellement son ouie. L'angoisse monta d'un cran, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire... la taverne était tellement remplie, qu'elle disparaissait dans cette masse de corps chauds, vivants... Personne ne pourrait lui venir en aide... Ses yeux balayèrent une ultime fois la salle, avant de se poser à nouveau sur Pansy, qui posant sa main sur son épaule, agita sa baguette. Elles disparurent alors sans laisser de trace, dans un souffle frais qui se perdit immédiatement dans la chaleur de la taverne.

La froideur vint immédiatement envahir tout son corps, gelant ses os, son sang. Hermione sentait le dallage du sol contre son dos, lui provoquant une sensation des plus désagréable. L'obscurité y était telle qu'elle ne pouvait savoir avec certitude dans quel endroit elle avait atterri. Seul, le parfum de Pansy, lui indiquait que son cauchemar ne faisait que commencer... Non loin de là, elle entendit deux voix bien distinctes qui ne semblaient pas être dans cette pièce. Elle concentra alors toute son attention sur les brides de paroles, sans résultat notable... Son ouïe ne percevait que de vagues sons, trop faibles pour lui indiquer qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de ces murs si épais qu'ils n'en étaient que plus menaçants. Mais Pansy semblait bien décider à rompre cette lointaine conversation et d'un pas sur elle s'éloigna d'Hermione, pour ouvrir une porte qui laissa échapper un fort rai de lumière. Aveuglée par cette soudaine clarté jaunâtre, Hermione ferma ses yeux.

Lorsqu'elle les réouvrit, elle souhaita aussitôt ne l'avoir jamais fait... Ce qui pouvait lui arriver de pire venait de se dévoiler sous son regard empli d'une horreur qu'elle n'avait jamais connue auparavant...

_Blabla de l'auteur :_ Voilà une fin prometteuse non ? Ou peut être n'ai je pas mis assez de détails pour rendre ce chapitre un tit peu palpitant... Lol enfin bref j'attends vos commentaires ! Miciiii beaucoup d'avance et au prochain chapitre !


	4. Tu es à moi

_Une vengeance inachevée._

_Pairing :_ Drago/Hermione

_Genre :_ Romance, drame...

_Blabla de l'auteur :_ Kikouuuu à tous ! Et bien j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre... Personnellement je le trouve pas terrible, j'ai du me forcer à plusieurs reprise à m'y mettre ! Par conséquent il m'a parut très lourd ! Enfin j'attendrai vos commentaires ! Ah au fait il est plus long que les autres et c'est exceptionnel !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Moggliesmad :_ Kikouu! Mercii pour ta review! Je crois que tu n'auras pas trop à attendre, vu que tu as reviewer le même jour où je poste ce chaptre! J'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant que le début! Voilouu bonne lecture kissus!

_Laura:_ kikouuuu! Pfioulala ça c'est de la review, va falloir que je sois à la hauteur moi aussi! dsl de ne pas me connecter souvent sur msn! Boulet du jour? moi jamais lol grosse tête pareil juis sage comme une image voyons lol c'est pour ça que la fic est rated M biensur Et pis moi je les trouve très très bien tes reviews! elles ne sont pas lourdes du tout! Toi aussi t'as vu qu'il manquait quelque trucs.. lol c'est dur après de voi exactement les quels c'est moi j'ai abandonnée lol! Bon ce que va découvrir Hermione ralala j'adore vous faire languir! Tu verras biennn gros kisssusss et micciii encore t'es dans le top 1 des rewieveuses! Bonne lecture!

_Jun Rogue :_ Dsllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll te promet d'aller voir ton autre fic ce week end ou même ce soir c'ets promis, promissssss! A chaque fois je me fais avoir, ne m'en veux pas, j'ai fais une promesse et je la tiendrais! Du suspense? C'est vrai? mciiiiiiiiiiiii je vais essayer de m'améliorer encore! et miciii de me reviewer t'es très sympa! kissus! Bonne lecture!

_Lovedavidanders :_ Kikouuuuuu ! Des yeux de chat potté? comment y résister jsuis une fan du chat potté, toi aussi? lol l'est trop trop mimi!Ravie en tout cas que ma fic ta plaise, surtout que j'y vais à tâtons alors c'est vraiment rassurant d'avoir des encouragements! Miciii encore et voilà la suite! kisssuss

_Lyra Parry :_ Je crois que tu vas vite le savoir... fais les gros yeux sur le chapitre 4 si si t'assure lol! C'est vrai que j'ai rendue Hermione assez naïve mais qui arrive à penser à tout tout le temps? j'ai voulut la rendre comme tout le monde, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop décue! Miciii encoreee! Bonne lectureeee!

_Sarouchka :_ Kikouuuuuuu, c'est vrai? ralala ca serait tellement bien que j'arrive à progresser! Merci pour tous tes compliments ça fait chaud au coeur et ça me donne envie d'y aller à fond! J'espère que je ne te déceverai pas dans ce chapitre que j'ai trouvé bof! Gros kissuss! Bonne lecture!

_Chapitre 4 :_ tu es à moi...

Un bourdonnement, un son assourdissant venait accompagner chacune de ses respirations haletantes. Se nourrissant de sa peur, il l'entourait, l'enveloppait l'empêchant de se concentrer sur la scène, qui évoluait sous son regard vide. Il engourdissait son ouïe, la rendant incapable d'écouter les féroces paroles, qui s'abattaient sur une Pansy des plus apeurées... Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, priant pour que tout ceci ne fut qu'un horrible cauchemar. Mais le bruit était toujours là, abstrait, rugissant au plus profond de sa poitrine...

Ses vêtements bien qu'assez larges, tremblaient, palpitaient comme pris d'un sursaut soudain... Pourtant, tous ses muscles, le moindre de ses membres étaient toujours sous l'emprise du sort... Alors d'où venait ce mouvement brusque qui soulevait ses habits ? Ce son qui lui faisait tourner la tête ? A vrai dire la réponse était simple... Exceptée pour une personne qui totalement emprisonnée par ses peurs, par ses angoisses, ne reconnaissait même plus les battements de son propre coeur... Affolé, aussi paniqué que Hermione l'était, il battait la chamade à en rompre le rythme effréné de sa respiration. Elle sentait une horrible froideur s'emparer de son corps, qu'elle ne pouvait même plus diriger et se calmer lui était devenu impossible...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement avec horreur, lorsqu'elle constata que la « discussion » était close. Avec une lenteur démesurée qui ne fit qu'augmenter son angoisse, elle le vit se tourner vers elle, la lumière jaunâtre de bougies vacillantes lui dévoilant l'expression de son visage. Ses traits étaient totalement contractés par la colère, creusant un peu plus son teint pâle. Il lui était à la fois si familier et si méconnaissable... Elle sentit ses yeux la transpercer de part en part. Il leva alors sa baguette vers elle et elle perdit son souffle. Les battements de son coeur s'amplifièrent, elle sentait le sang lui monter à la tête, l'air manquant cruellement à son corps. Mais malgré cela, elle ne ferma pas ses yeux, jusqu'au bout elle affronterait son destin quel qu'il soit.

« Wingardium leviosa ! » dit il d'une voix sèche, rappeuse.

Hermione retrouva brutalement son souffle, réalisant enfin qu'il ne chercherait sûrement pas à la tuer... Du moins pour le moment. Rudement, elle atterrit sur le sol, son dos percutant violemment les dalles humides, quelques peu recouvertes de mousse. Elle parvint à retenir une plainte de douleur, alors qu'il se tenait devant elle sans la dévisager.

« Et bien Pansy, j'espère au moins que tu as pensé à la désarmer » Siffla t'il.

-Pour tout vous dire... je pensais...

-Silence ! Comme toujours tu me déçois... Incapable ! Sors, que je ne te vois plus !

-Je...

-M'as tu bien compris ? Je n'ai que faire de perdre du temps dans ces élucubrations inutiles !

-Mais.. mon Prince.."

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase, totalement prisonnière et vaincue devant le regard sans vie de Rogue... Des yeux non plus noirs comme autrefois, mais dorénavant d'un rouge sang ne cessaient de la fixer, son visage se déformant chaque seconde un peu plus sous son irritation. Rapidement elle battit en retraite, fermant la lourde porte en bois. Il se tourna alors vers Millicent ou plutôt vers Hermione, l'observant d'un air machiavélique. Ses cheveux noirs qui semblaient toujours aussi sales, encadraient son visage faisant ressortir sa pâleur mortelle. Un contraste plus saisissant, plus accentué par ses deux yeux rouges, pareils à deux gouttes de sang. Il paraissait fatigué ou peut être plus proche de la mort qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Devant cette image peu glorifiante, elle frémit dissipant peu à peu la peur qui la tenaillait. Il leva alors une nouvelle fois sa baguette, en sa direction, et étrangement elle ne fit qu'esquisser un petit rictus, après tout elle n'avait plus rien à perdre...

« Accio baguette ! » Hermione regarda calmement sa baguette s'envoler dans les airs... Même privée de ses pouvoirs cela ne l'empêcherait pas de venger Ron...

Puis, Rogue attrapant sa baguette au vol s'écria : « Enervatum! »

Libérée ! enfin ! Elle tenta immédiatement de se relever sans beaucoup de succès. Trop hâtive, elle ne fit que retomber lourdement au sol. Ses membres étaient encore très engourdis, des picotements parsemant, parcourant tout son corps. Seuls, ses doigts remuaient normalement. Elle sourit intérieurement, elle avait au moins récupérer sa mobilité. Mais Hermione se douta rapidement que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire. Elle vit Rogue exprimer alors avec lassitude le dernier sort et son enveloppe corporelle vola en milliers d'éclats pailletés, qui se dissipèrent dans les airs, révélant à son grand malheur, sa véritable identité. Pendant un instant, Hermione crut que Rogue fut désarçonné de la revoir, mais son regard plissé, figé, ne fit que l'inquiéter encore plus.

« Voyez vous ça... Miss « Granger »... A ce que je vois on aime toujours se faire remarquer et être au centre de toutes les attentions. » Dit Rogue d'une voix traînante, teintée de son habituel dégoût.

Cette remarque acerbe, ne la fit même pas ciller ne renforçant qu'une rage sourde qui grondait silencieusement dans son coeur. Pourtant, elle sursauta brusquement... Un souffle froid s'était abattu sur sa nuque la faisant frissonner, et dans lequel elle aurait juré avoir entendu son nom... Elle tourna sa tête scrutant avec minutie l'obscurité du fond de la pièce, là devait se cacher la deuxième personne présente avant l'arrivée de Pansy. Il lui sembla voir alors deux éclats argentés, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'approcher que Rogue l'interpella une nouvelle fois :

« Je suppose que c'est le stupide courage dont sont dotés tous les griffondors qui vous a conduit à agir de la sorte ? »

Hermione à l'entente de cette question, fut piquée au vif et si elle s'était contenue jusqu'à présent elle semblait décider à en découdre. Avec quelques difficultés, elle parvint à se lever. Son regard, pour la première fois depuis sa capture, fut illuminé par une étrange lueur familière... Celle qui pendant toutes ses années, avait montré le caractère fougueux de la jeune Griffondor venait de réapparaître faisant scintiller fièrement ses prunelles... Elle défia Rogue du regard et répliqua :

« Oui, celui là même qui subit les sarcasmes de Serpentards incapables d'en avoir autant ! »

Un silence glacial s'installa alors, laissant place à une tension des plus palpables qui en un instant, rendit l'air irrespirable. Les muscles se crispaient, les respirations étaient saccadées, haineuses, le moindre bruit faisant augmenter leur déplaisir... Ils se jaugeaient mutuellement, s'affrontaient et recherchaient la moindre faiblesse à travers le regard de l'autre. Et à quelques mètres de là, une autre personne observait ce duel atypique...

Granger... C'était bel et bien elle... Sa surprise avait été telle, qu'il n'avait put s'empêcher de murmurer son nom bien malgré lui, qu'il ne l'avait jamais appelé que par des sobriquets blessants... Mais son apparition l'avait littéralement laissé sans voix... Prédire que Granger aurait débarqué ici, un jour, aurait été totalement pitoyable, risible et pourtant... elle se tenait là, à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Son unique présence avait apporté bien plus de chaleur qu'il n'en avait jamais eu dans cette pièce, et c'est peut être pour cela qu'il se sentit irrémédiablement attiré. Il la contemplait sans faire le moindre geste, étudiant scrupuleusement la magnifique jeune femme qui lui tournait presque le dos. Ses vêtements étaient devenus bien trop larges pour elle, ne lui donnant qu'une envie, celle de la voir de plus près... Ses beaux cheveux aux reflets auburn cascadaient le long de son dos, illuminant son visage toujours aussi expressif... Il mourait d'envie de s'approcher, de se mettre face à elle pour regarder ce beau regard chocolat qui l'avait tant de fois défier durant Poudlard. Mais très vite la voix de Rogue le sortit de ses pensées.

« -Et c'est sans doute grâce à lui que Potter est mort ? Je me trompe ? Finalement vous avez bien fait de défendre ce courage pitoyable !

-Cela vous aura néanmoins permis de prendre la place de Voldemort, au fond vous n'attendiez que ça, n'est ce pas ? Remplacer cet être décrépit et sans vie... Répliqua sereinement Hermione.

-Misérable sang de Bourbe ! Cria avec force Rogue, le teint de son visage rosissant quelque peu, la colère semblait être en train de le submerger entièrement.

« Endo...

-Laissez moi la punir à votre place. " Coupa alors Drago s'avançant à la lumière et s'approchant de Rogue. Cette intervention soudaine les surpris tous deux, mais Drago ne semblait pas y prêter attention, pas plus qu'à Hermione, qu'il dépassa, sans se retourner, sans même un quelconque regard d'un pas hautain. Arrivé à la hauteur de Rogue, il l'observa en silence comme demandant une requête impromptue. Celui-ci, encore bien irrité lui demanda sèchement :

-Pourquoi ? Penses tu pouvoir faire mieux que moi ?

-Non, loin de moi cette idée mon Prince, je vous suggérais plutôt de ne pas vous salir les mains avec cette vulgaire sang de Bourbe... " Dit Drago d'une voix traînante.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione écoutait avec une envie difficilement contenue de reprendre la parole. Tant de questions avaient assailli sa tête, avaient surgit dans son esprit lorsqu'elle l'avait vu arriver. De quoi se mêlait il ? Pourquoi voulait il prendre les choses en main ? Toujours à fouiner dans les affaires des autres ! Enervée d'être ignorer de la sorte et de les entendre l'insulter, elle se surprit à contempler la carrure de Malefoy... Elle n'eut même pas le temps de détourner le regard, que celui-ci se retourna un petit sourire suffisant ornant ses lèvres.

-« Et bien ma « chère » sang de Bourbe, voudrais tu nous expliquer ce que tu avais derrière la tête ?

-A quoi cela servirait il ? vous ne pourriez pas comprendre ! Répliqua sèchement Hermione.

-Voyez vous ça... Il semblerait mon Prince que cette sang de Bourbe se considère supérieure à nous... dit sur un ton étrangement calme Drago. « Je suggère que nous la remettions à sa place... » reprit il avec un air doucereux.

Hermione frissonna prise d'une soudaine angoisse, qu'entendait il par là ? Elle ne parvenait pas à déceler quoi que soit à travers son fascinant regard gris, qui la déstabilisait, et cela ne la rendit que plus nerveuse. Rogue sembla voir le trouble qui avait subitement pris Hermione et choisit ce moment pour reprendre la parole.

-"Vous tuez, il est vrai ne serait pas assez humiliant, pas assez distrayant. Aussi, savoir ce que vous maniganciez pourrait être intéressant... Par conséquent je pense qu'un petit tour dans nos donjons vous ferait le plus grand bien, n'êtes vous pas d'accord Miss Granger ? lui demanda t'il un sourire machiavélique posé sur son visage.

-Moi, non. "Répliqua calmement Drago.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi venait il de s'opposer encore une fois à la décision Rogue ? mais surtout pourquoi venait il de prendre sa défense ?

-"Oserait tu me défier... Drago ?" Proféra Rogue sur un ton lourd de menace. Drago lui fit face sans ciller restant silencieux, avant de reprendre la parole avec le même sourire machiavélique :

« -non mon prince, je pensais juste à quelque chose de plus fort, de plus humiliant..."

-Et quelle est t'elle ? demanda Rogue avec un faible intérêt.

-Autorisez moi à en faire mon esclave... Je vous promet d'obtenir toutes les réponses que vous désirerez. ce sera aussi pour moi un honneur et un moyen de vous prouver mon éternelle fidélité...

-Non ! s'écria Hermione.

-Silence !" Aboya Rogue, frappant violemment Hermione au visage qui s'effondra sous la force du coupau sol. Puis un nouveau silence s'installa qui fut uniquement brisé par sa décision solennelle, qui s'avérerait irrémédiable.

« Il semblerait que la perspective d'être une esclave l'effraie plus que d'être torturée ici... Et tu sais à quel point tu m'es cher Drago... J'ai besoin que tu me prouves encore une fois ta loyauté, je t'accorde donc ta requête. »

Drago s'inclina respectueusement, le sourire aux lèvres remerciant Rogue. Puis il se tourna vers Hermione, ses yeux pétillants d'une lueur sournoise, dangereuse et lui murmura de manière à ce que le Prince ne l'entende pas : « tu es à moi... »

Hermione ne dit rien, clouée au sol par un frisson qui la parcourue toute entière, du sang s'échappant de sa lèvre inférieure.

Blabla de l'auteur : Et voilà, encore un chapitre de bouclé ! Pour la suite j'ai ma petite idée, cela va peut être plus original que ce que vous croyez ! Sinon vous avez pu lire tout jusqu'au bout ? Des commentaires ? kisssuss à touss !


	5. Un enfer au goût de paradis

**Une vengeance inachevée**

_Pairing :_ Hermione/Drago

_Genre :_ Drame, romance…

_Blabla de l'auteur (en lutte avec Internet !)_ : De retour encore ! J'aurais bien voulut poster ce chapitre plus tôt… mais grâce à internet qui m'a encore lâché pendant une semaine ce fut impossible.. Toutes mes sincères excuses mais honnêtement cela risque de se reproduire et bien contre mon gré ! je tiens à le préciser ! D'ailleurs il risque surement d'avoir un probleme avec mon pseudo sur Ca craint là...Voilou sinon les réponses aux reviews sont là et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Sarouchka :_ Kikouuu ! Ca fait plaisir de voir des gens qui sont fidèles à ma fic ! Vraiment je t'en remercies ! Il t'a plut, je suis ravie de l'entendre surtout vu l'opinion que j'en avais.. Lol enfin passons, ce chapitre là est différent.. Il prévient que les autres seront plus axés sur Drago normalement lol ! Voilouu mercii encore kisssuss !

_Lyrra Parry :_ Kikouuu, mercii à toi aussi de me suivre tout le temps ! dsllllllllllllllll s'ils sont trop courts, mais surtout dsllll pour l'attente mais je lutte contre Internet.. Et naturellement je ne l'ai pas eu pendant toute cette semaine… lol donc voilà ! Mercii pour ton compliment et bonne lecture ! Kissus

_Bloody the slytherin :_ Kikouuuu ! Waw que de compliments, miciiii miciiiii ! Euf j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçut par ce chapitre ou tu ne verras pas les tâches d'hermione en tant qu'esclave mais plutôt un tit affrontement.. Enfin j'en dis pas plus ! Mais sache que ta review était vraiment géniale, j'essayerais de me monter à la hauteur de tes compliments ! Kisussss bonne lecture !

_Maryange :_ Kikou ! Merciiii pour ta review ! et pis je vois aussi qu'on lis mes notes youpii ça fait plaisir ! Je crois bien que tout le monde est d'accord avec toi sur la longueur des chapitres ! Et si tu adores j'espère vivement que cela restera ainsi ! je vais essayer de garder le même style.. lol allez bonne lecture ! kissuss

_La nounette :_ Kikouu ! Hum sadique moi ? jamais juste sur les bords ! lol m'enfin tu verras bien ! Et concernant ta remarque sur hermione j'y avait déjà réfléchi et voici mon avis.. Bien sûr elle s'est faite avoir bêtement, mais après tout l'erreur est humaine de plus la mort de Ron et le stress engendré n'ont pas facilité sa tâche. Euh c'est tout lol, sinon merci bcp pour ta review ! Bonne lecture kisuss !

_Chapitre5 : Un enfer au goût de paradis…_

Lentement elle ouvrit les yeux. Le flou obstruant sa vue se dissipa rapidement, lui révélant non sans surprise, un lieu qui lui était inconnu. Sa nouvelle chambre enfin... si l'on pouvait nommer cette pièce ainsi... Froide, hostile, juste éclairée par la lumière du jour, il n'y avait qu'une petite table branlante accompagnée d'un tabouret et une vielle armoire bancale. Tout était ancien, usé, le vernis des meubles complètement écaillé, même le lit sur lequel elle reposait grinçait désagréablement au moindre de ses mouvements. Son corps, encore endormi, frissonna la forçant à tirer sur le drap, trop petit pour pouvoir la recouvrir entièrement. Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle, posant son menton sur ses genoux. Peut être, dans cette position, pourrait elle garder un semblant de chaleur, car ce n'était pas avec ce vulgaire bout de tissu rêche, brunâtre qui lui servait d'habit qu'elle y parviendrait. Son corps trembla une nouvelle fois, non pas à cause de la froideur qui l'entourait, mais du mal être, de la souffrance qui émanait d'elle.

Elle avait échoué... Lamentablement échoué... Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues rosies par ce manque de chaleur. Doucement, elles traçaient un sillon humide sur sa peau lui laissant une sensation étrange, pourtant si familière... Hermione se mit à serrer le drap blanc jusqu'à en faire blanchir les jointures de ses mains. Tant de douleur enfouie en elle qui revenait encore et encore à la surface, la faisant chavirer loin de toute réalité, si ce n'est celle de son chagrin. Elle se mit à sangloter silencieusement, les larmes jaillissant de plus belle de ses yeux dévalant, se prenant, dans des mèches de cheveux avant de s'écraser en des taches humides sur le drap. Que lui aurait dit Ron ? Qu'aurait il fait à sa place ? Elle ne savait plus, elle essayait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler, à se souvenir de ces paroles qui lui murmurait tendrement au creux de son oreille... C'était si dur, si injuste, trop dans tous les cas... Tout ce qu'elle avait entrepris jusqu'à aujourd'hui, était détruit, s'était envolé en fumée sans qu'elle ne puisse rien empêcher...

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux... Plus personne ne pourrait supporter sa douleur avec elle, plus personne ne la protégerait de ses peurs, de ses angoisses inavouées... Elle ferma les yeux, laissant son esprit errer dans une sombre léthargie...

C'est ce moment que choisit une étrange créature pour faire son apparition, brisant ainsi l'obscur cocon dans lequel elle allait s'enfermer. Surprise, Hermione releva la tête, se trouvant nez à nez avec un elfe de maison. Bien que défendant ces derniers, Hermione comprit rapidement, qu'il venait pour une raison bien précise. Elle le dévisagea sans la moindre sympathie, le faisant courber l'échine.

« Que veux tu ? » demanda t'elle avec peu de douceur. L'elfe sursauta puis la regarda de ses yeux exorbités, tripotant son pagne.

« Mytsi ne veux vous pas de mal, Mytsi ne fait qu'obéir aux ordres. »

Hermione, devant sa mine apeurée, lui fit un sourire compatissant regrettant d'avoir parlé aussi durement.

« -Peux tu me dire ce qui t'amène Mytsi ?

-Mytsi devait venir vous chercher, vous chercher pour vous emmener voir le maître.

-Et si je refuse ?

-Le maître a dit qu'il ferait du mal à Mytsi pour ne pas avoir réussi."

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Décidément Malefoy la connaissait trop bien ! Jamais elle ne laisserait cet être sans défense se faire battre, pour une raison aussi stupide que celle de simple son refus... Et bien évidement, il y en avait un qui ne le savait que trop bien et qui n'aurait, pour rien au monde, raté cette occasion ! Hermione rumina encore pendant quelques instants avant de lâcher sur un ton las : « Très bien dans ce cas... Je te suis. »

Elle se leva alors, ses pieds nus entrant directement en contact avec le sol froid.

« Par ici ! » Couina mytsi. Hermione ne dit rien, son cerveau réfléchissant à toute allure. Quelle attitude allait elle adopter ? Comment amener Malefoy à lui dire ce qu'il savait sur la mort de Ron ? Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle ne prêta pas attention aux nombres de pièces qu'elle traversa. Cuisine, salle à manger, l'immense hall... Après tout la froideur était la même quelque soit l'endroit. Distraitement, elle continua d'avancer tout droit, passant devant un impressionnant escalier en ébène. « Non ! » cria soudainement l'elfe de maison.

Surprise, Hermione sursauta pivotant sur elle-même, pour apercevoir Mytsi se penchant du haut de la rampe de l'escalier. Comprenant son étourderie, elle revînt sur ses pas regardant d'un air nouveau le grand nombre de marches qui se présentaient à elle. En haut, tout était obscur et seuls les yeux brillants de Mytsi semblait lui montrer le chemin à suivre. L'immensité de cet escalier l'intimida au point de lui faire presser le pas. Hâtivement, elle gagna le 1er étage, traversa un sombre couloir apercevant mytsi qui toquait déjà à une porte.

« Entrez. »

Mytsi poussa alors brusquement Hermione dans la pièce, refermant aussitôt la porte. Celle-ci se retourna comme par réflexe puis se sachant totalement prise au piège, elle regarda le jeune homme qui se présentait à elle. L'ignorant, il faisait courir sa plume le long d'un parchemin, dont les crissements de la pointe était le seul bruit présent. Hermione détourna le regard, observant rapidement le décor. Un bureau, voilà à quoi servait cette pièce. Une bibliothèque immense, regorgeant de livres anciens, de grandes fenêtres donnant une vue sur un paysage de verdure et le bureau sur lequel griffonnait, d'un air concentré, Malefoy. Celui-ci éclairé par la lumière du jour surpris hermione.

Apercevant son profil, elle voyait les rayons du soleil redessiner son visage, creusant chaque ombre, chaque trait comme pour faire ressortir son exaspérante perfection. D'autres, se faisaient emprisonner dans ses cheveux désordonnés, leur donnant une teinte argentée, presque irréelle. Des mèches soyeuses, sauvages, reposaient sur ses longs cils frôlant un nez aquilin qui laissait place à une bouche fine, parfaitement dessinée. Même son menton s'emboîtait parfaitement à la physionomie de son visage. Un véritable démon au visage d'ange songea Hermione. Puis, soudainement, Drago s'arrêta d'écrire se tournant vers elle, imperturbable. Elle croisa l'éclat d'acier de ses yeux mystérieux qui brisaient ce visage d'élégance, devenant à la fois racé et atypique, si froid mais pourtant si envoûtant.

Hermione ne céda pas, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, plongeant ses yeux bruns dans les siens. Drago sembla dérangé par cette pointe d'audace, ses traits redevenant méprisants, hautain comme à son habitude.

Il la détailla de haut en bas et esquissa un petit sourire suffisant qu'hermione eu tôt fait de remarquer.

« Quelque chose te déplais... Malefoy ?

Ignorant sa question Drago dit avec nonchalance :

-Cette couleur te sieds à merveille, elle rappelle décidément bien tes « origines » ma chère sang de bourbe.

-Dans ce cas peut être devrais tu en porter, après tout tu ne vaux pas mieux que certains moldus… " Répliqua t'elle pleine d'assurance.

Le visage de Drago changea radicalement d'expression, ses joues pourtant si pâles rosissant sous une soudaine colère. Hermione ne put éviter alors sa main fine, nerveuse sur sa joue, son corps tremblant sous la force du coup. Elle sentit des picotements parcourir sa peau, puis un goût âpre, étrange vînt envahir sa bouche, celui du sang. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche…Sa lèvre inférieure s'était réouverte…

- De quel droit oses tu me parler ainsi ! Tu penses encore pouvoir me tenir tête ! Tu me fais tellement pitié toi et tous les gens de ton espèce. Toujours à garder espoir, à ne jamais baisser la tête même en position d'infériorité ! Tu es si pitoyable ! Cria avec fureur Malefoy.

Hermione qui n'avait jamais vu Drago aussi énervé pris peur, mais décida de continuer à prendre la parole. Elle recula d'un pas le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- "Alors…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as tu défendus si tu me considère ainsi ? pourquoi m'as tu emmené avec toi ?

-Défendus dis tu ? Crois tu vraiment que j'aurai chercher à protéger une vulgaire sang de bourbe comme toi ? Tu devrais pourtant mieux me connaître… Granger…"

Le ton doucereux employé par Malefoy glaça le sang d'hermione et quand elle le vit s'approcher avec une lueur malveillante dans le regard, elle recula précipitamment. Très vite, elle sentit la paroi froide du mur contre son dos. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, son corps se raidissant alors que Malefoy paraissait plus détendu que jamais. Elle tenta de fuir à sa droite, mais il la stoppa, attrapant une de ses mains. Il la renvoya violemment contre le mur compressant cruellement son poignet gauche. Hermione malgré la douleur lui tint tête, elle avait peut être échoué comme une débutante mais jamais elle ne s'avouerait vaincu. Ce sentiment téméraire, agaça au plus au point Drago qui resserra sa prise sur elle. Il s'approcha alors son visage avec une lenteur démesurée, ne quittant pas une seconde le regard déterminé de sa prisonnière. Et lorsque qu'il n'y eut plus quelques centimètres de distance entre eux, Hermione frissonna une nouvelle fois, sentant le souffle chaud de Drago frôler son cou. De sa main libre, il repoussa sa chevelure puis lui murmura au creux de son oreille : « La seule et unique raison pour laquelle je t'ai prise avec moi est le plaisir que va me donner le spectacle de ta future déchéance… La pitié, la compassion n'est bon que pour les faibles.. Granger… Moi, je n'ai qu'une envie.. celle de t'ôter tout bonheur, tout optimisme. Ce que je n'ai jamais connu et auquel tu as eu droit, la félicité, le bien être… Tout ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir… Je compte te faire souffrir autant que j'ai souffert…Je vais t'ouvrir les yeux sur mon monde obscur et t'y plonger jusqu'à que tu t'y noies ! »

Il s'écarta brutalement d'elle, relâchant son poignet, mais Hermione encore troublée par ses paroles resta immobile durant quelques secondes. Il se délecta de son regard angoissé, fuyant, lui qui n'avait jamais pu aimer, supporter les gens qui avaient eu droit à un bonheur qui lui avait été retiré pourrait enfin se venger…

Puis, pendant un instant, un éclair de douleur traversa ses yeux gris. Pourquoi s'adonnait il à ces petits jeux alors que tout allait bientôt s'écrouler ? Cela était inévitable mais tous s'y refusait à le croire… Seulement quand tout serait finit ou serait t'il ? Vivant… ou bien mort ? Il entendit alors le froissement d'un vêtement, celui d'hermione... Ce petit bruit anodin le ramena à la réalité et il chassa ses doutes qui lui assaillaient secouant faiblement sa tête… Mais il savait pertinnement que ce serait pas suffisant pour les oublier...

A la place, se forma alors un sourire cruel sur ses lèvres dissipant son inquiétude. Il s'avança, caressant d'une main tendre les cheveux d'Hermione qui massait son poignet engourdit. Ce geste quelque peu intimela surpris, étonement qui grandit encore, lorsque croisant son regard, elle n'apperçut que haine... Lui,se contenta de lui murmurer d'une voix rauque : « l'enfer que tu vivras auras pour moi un doux goût de paradis… »

Note de l'auteur : Voilou c'est fini ! Si vous avez attentifs vous avez sans doute remarqué que quelque chose d'autre se trame… Et Drago y est mêlé… Mais bon pour le moment je ne peux pas en dire plus… Qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Le côté sombre de Drago vous a plut ? personnellement je trouve qu'un Drago trop gentil s'éloigne trop de sa vraie personnalité ! Des reviews s'il vous plaît ? Kisusss


	6. Le journal

**Une vengeance inachevée**

**Pairing :** Drago/Hermione

**Genre :** Drame, romance…

**Note de l'auteur :** Kikouuuuu ! héhé internet à rendu les armes, je vous annonce donc que des retards pareils ne seront plus présents ! Ainsi pour vous gratifier de votre patience j'ai fait un chapitre beaucoup plus long que ceux de d'habitude… En espérant que vous ne vous endormirez pas avant la fin, amicalement Moon cat.

**P.S :** Je voudrais aussi vous demander un service, enfin à tous ceux dont je lis les fics! vu que je n'ai pa pu me connecter pendant plus de 2 semaines je n'ai pas put suivres vos fics et je dois dire que je n'ai pas trop de temps. alors si vous pouviez me signaler dans la review si vous avez updater ou non.. ce serait très sympa de votre part! Merci d'avance!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Moggliesmad :** kikouuu! miciii pour ta review! lol je pense que là ça a dut t'énerver autant que moi.. pas d'internet j'ai pas put le mettre avant aujourd'hui! toute les excuses! j'espère qu'il te plaira! surtout un certain passage! voilouuu, allez bonne lecture! kissuss Moon cat

**Lyra Parry :** Kikouuu! micciii pour ta review! euh comment ça va devenir un D/H euh à vrai dire je me pose souventla même question mais j'y trouve toujours une solution! j'espère que tu aimeras donc la suite qui ne te donnera pas tout de suite la réponse! Moi aussi je préfère ce côté ci de Drago, il me paraît plus réaliste en tout ta review m'a fait très plaisir! bonne lecture! kissuss Moon cat

**Sarouchka :** Coucou! Miciiii de m'avoir donné ton point de vue! je suis contente de voir que nous avons le même! et puis je pense que je n'ai pas la capacité pour transformer le caractère de Drago sans l'abîmer! Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour mon retard! Je suis vraiment navrée d'avoir eu tous ces de problèmes! Je te souhaite une agréable lecture! Merci pour ta review! Moon cat

**Jun Rogue :** Kikouuuuuuu! j'ai crut que tu m'avais abandonné lol! ca m'a fait super plaisir de te revoir! vraiment! et puis tes reviews sont toujours aussi bien! Ouiii vive les Dragos méchants tout plein lol! Merciii pour tous tes compliments et remarque! d'ailleur je dois avouer que tu tiens une poste en disant que peut être il connaîtra de nouvelles émotions! Voilouuuu gros kissus et bonne lecture! Moon cat ( et désolé pour ce retard malencontreux!)

**La nounette :** Kikouuuuu! Miciii pour cette très belle review! tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir put répondre à ton mail à cause d'internet! j' y réponderais donc dans la semaine! Contente que tu ne m'ai pas abandonné pour autant! je te remercie pour tous tes compliments! ça motive vraiment! allez bonne lecture! kisssus Moon cat

**Laura :** Punie? lol mais qu'est que t'as fais? loool c'est vraiement pas séreiux ça, n'empêche que je suis flattée que tu es pris le risque de venir sur Miciiiii beaucoup, c'est très gentil! Lol à ce que je vois tu te pose aussi la question du comment vont 'ils finir ensemble? lol ben c'est là tout le but de cette fic nan? et puis je commence à avoir des doutes, vous me croyez pas lol? j'avoue que moi même.. enfin lol euh ben drago va devenir encore plus bizare, je crois! merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour ta review! elle était vraiment super! kissuss Moon cat

_Chapitre 6 : Le journal_

Drago n'avait pas vu la journée passer depuis sa petite discussion avec Hermione… Comme toujours elle lui avait parue trop courte, les heures défilant trop vite, il avait sentit la chaleur du jour lui glisser entre les doigts. Mais comme tous ces derniers jours, il n'avait pas eu le choix… Il avait dut retourner au repaire, laissant de côté ses projets pour Hermione. Et cela serait sûrement ainsi, jusqu'à la fin… Cette échéance qui sonnerait pour tous les mangemorts la fin de leurs rêves, de leur pouvoir, peut être même pour certains de leur vie…

Allongé sur son lit, plongé dans l'obscurité, Drago se retourna. Il ne devait pas y penser, non, il devait oublier cette destinée jusqu'au dernier moment… Mais malgré ses efforts, il n'y arrivait pas… Comment le pourrait-il ? Encore, aujourd'hui il avait vu sa future déchéance de ses propres yeux… Il l'avait soutenu conformément à sa demande, il avait sentit son souffle saccadé, son corps tremblant contre le sien… Drago ferma les yeux, qui pouvait comprendre cette peur qui lui tenaillait le cœur ? Personne, seul il l'avait toujours été mais l'angoisse, la crainte du lendemain elles, il ne les avait jamais connues… Jusqu'à présent. Il n'était même plus capable de s'exprimer autrement que par la violence, par la force. Il réouvrit ses yeux, levant lentement la main qui avait frappé Hermione… Il avait battu une femme… pour la première fois de sa vie.. Jamais il n'aurait cru que le désespoir le pousserait à commettre un pareil acte. Il ne valait pas mieux que son père, reproduisant les mêmes gestes, les mêmes attitudes. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait pas réussi à agir autrement qu'en faisant souffrir les autres pour expier sa propre douleur. Pitoyable, il était vraiment. Seulement, il ne savait pas sut trouver un autre moyen pour exprimer sa souffrance et c'était sans doute pour cela que jamais personne ne le comprendrait… Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait…

_**

* * *

**_

_**Flash Back**_

« L'enfer que tu vivras auras pour moi un doux goût de paradis. »

Hermione détourna le regard et murmura : « que tu sois là ou non je connais déjà l'enfer…»

Drago qui entendit ce petit chuchotement, saisit violemment Hermione par le bras l'obligeant à la regarder : « Vraiment ? Qu'est qui a put t'arriver ma chère sang de bourbe ? Oui qu'as tu subit de si accablant pour te jeter dans le gueule du loup ! »

Hermione le dévisagea avec furie. Pour qui se prenait il ? croyait il être le seul à ressentir une quelconque souffrance ? Elle regarda sa main compressant douloureusement son bras, puis ses yeux gris qui la harcelaient, qui cherchaient sans cesse une faiblesse, une réponse dans les siens.

« Réponds ! tu m'entends ! Parles ! » Hurla Drago, la secouant sans retenue.

Au lieu de dire quoi que ce soit, elle le repoussa alors avec une force insoupçonnée, se libérant de son emprise. Drago plus qu'étonné, la regarda évoluer autour de lui. Il fut tenté de la rappeler à l'ordre mais son comportement étrange le stoppa dans son élan. Le regard perdu dans ses pensées, elle marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre lui tournant le dos. Tremblante, elle enserra sa taille de ses bras, puis après un moment de silence, elle se retourna fixant du regard Drago.

«Si tu savais à quel point je te hais.. oui toi et tous tes comparses… Je vous hais, je vous méprises tellement ! Vous m'avez tout pris ! Toi, plus que les autres… pendant tant d'années tu m'as rabaissé, méprisé, puis à présent, tu me voles ma liberté et après cela tu oses dire que tu souffres ? Laisse moi rire ! Toi tu n'as jamais connu l'amour, le bonheur alors sais-tu, peux-tu imaginer ce qu'est que de perdre tout cela ? »

Drago serra ses poings à en faire blanchir ses jointures. Sa mâchoire se contracta, une douleur lancinante perçant brutalement son cœur. Sans aucuns regrets notables, elle venait de jeter cruellement à ses pieds, la pure vérité. Jamais, il n'avait aimé. Il sentit que tout son être allait se consumer sous ce mal soudain et il ne put plus se contenir.

« Tais toi ! Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu ne connais rien de moi ! Tu as peut être tout perdu, mais en aucun cas tu ne sais ce qu'est d'être à ma place !» lui cria t'il.

Hermione loin d'être déstabilisée, saisit cette occasion où les rôles semblaient subitement s'être inversés. Elle s'approcha à petit pas de lui, reprenant à nouveau la parole.

« Le peu que je sais sur toi suffit à me répugner… Malefoy. Tu es pareil à un monstre, tu aimes faire du mal, tu aimes briser les gens juste pour te sentir supérieur… et si je venu jusqu'ici ce n'est que pour assouvir mon désir de vengeance…»

Drago frémit devant son regard déterminé qu'il ne la rendait que plus belle, que plus vivante. Sauvage, farouche elle représentait tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais été. Pendant un court instant, il eut même envie de s'approprier ses lèvres, de la réduire au silence pour en capturer sa chaleur. Cependant, avec brutalité le mot monstre lui revint à l'esprit relançant son mépris et son dédain de toujours.

« Te venger c'est ça ? Qu'est qu'une sang de bourbe peut avoir à défendre ? Qu'est que des mangemorts ont put te faire, nous qui ne nous attardons même pas sur les « individus » de ton espèce ? » Répliqua d'un ton acide Drago.

« Vous m'avez pris mon fiancé… » Murmura froidement Hermione.

Cette réplique jeta un froid immédiat, désarçonnant l'aplomb de Drago. Il sembla alors réfléchir, ainsi elle était donc fiancée… Il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire à cela. Puis, lorsqu'il se demanda avec qui, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement. Ron… Oui c'était ça… Etrangement, Il ne voyait pas d'autre personne, cela lui semblait si évident. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, obstruant sa respiration… Il l'avait tué, il avait assassiné son fiancé. Pour la première fois, il se retrouvait face à des proches d'une de ses victimes. Abasourdi, totalement déstabilisé, ses yeux s'emplirent d'étonnement, ne sachant plus comment réagir. Il recula légèrement comme pour rechercher plus d'espace, plus d'air alors que le silence devenait de plus en plus oppressant. Hermione perçut alors distinctement ce changement brusque d'attitude. Il savait, oui il savait quelque chose, elle en avait le cœur net ! Elle devait absolument savoir quoi !

« Drago… Je t'en pris si tu sais quelque chose… dis le moi… Je t'en supplie. » sa voix mourant dans un souffle, elle se rendit compte que pour la première fois qu'elle l'avait appelé par son prénom.

Drago trop perturbé ne le remarqua pas. Comment, comment répondre à une telle demande ? Que pouvait il lui dire ? Qu'il l'avait tué ? Qu'il avait pris un plaisir malsain à lui prendre la vie? Impossible… Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne souhaitait pas lui infliger plus de peine… Ou peut être était ce seulement pour se protéger de lui-même, de ses propres actes qu'il ne semblait plus assumer…

Il reprit alors son regard froid, impassible et tourna subitement le dos à Hermione. Lentement, il se mit à marcher vers la porte. Elle, totalement désespérée, éprise d'un fulgurant sentiment d'espoir, agrippa férocement Drago par la manche, le forçant à lui faire face.

« Je t'en supplie.. dis moi qui à tué Ron. » Son souffle se coupa. Encore, il avait ressentit cette douleur au plus profond de son cœur. Encore, il n'arrivait pas à être froid, distant. Ses yeux scintillants, perlés de larmes semblaient vouloir le rendre fou. Il respira profondément, détournant le regard vers sa main qui s'enfonçait avec force dans son bras et lui cria: « Je t'interdis de me toucher, Sang de bourbe ! »

Il la gifla violemment, en profitant pour l'enfermer par un sort dans la pièce. Epuisé, il se laissa aller contre la porte, passant une main sur son visage. Pris d'un malaise qu'il ne connaissait pas, il sentit la culpabilité emplir, taillader ses entrailles. Depuis bien longtemps un sentiment humain, venait de s'accaparer son corps, son esprit. Cela faisait tellement mal, cela était tellement fort… Comment avait il put oublier ces émotions qui faisaient de lui un homme ?

Hermione, elle voulut pourtant continuer à y croire, se mettant à tambouriner follement contre la porte. Chacun de ses coups, faisaient trembler faiblement le dos de Drago, exprimaient sa farouche détermination. Encore et encore elle prononçait son nom, sans relâche elle continuait. Il entendait sa voix chaude, désespérée l'appeler… « Drago ! Drago ! ne pars pas ! J'ai besoin de savoir ! Je t'en pris, j'en ai tellement besoin… » Il frissonna… Décidément dans sa bouche son prénom perdait toute froideur… Il inspira profondément pour tenter de dissiper le trouble qu'elle avait semé, puis sans la moindre hésitation s'éloigna.

Hermione entendit le bruit de pas… Il était partit. Il l'avait laissé. Sans un mot, sans une parole. Elle se laissa tomber à même le sol, martelant le sol de rage. Lâche ! tortionnaire ! Comment pouvait il être humain ? Il ne savait qu'avoir du plaisir à travers le malheur des autres … Elle le haïssait plus que tout, lui qui n'était que haine, qu'animosité… Elle le maudit de toute son âme allant même jusqu'à souhaité sa mort… Soudainement ses larmes s'asséchèrent… Elle ne devait pas, non elle ne devait pas pleurer à cause de lui. Elle devait se montrer forte, lui prouver qu'elle pouvait aller au delà de ses forces, qu'elle pouvait surmonter tous les moyens employés pour la faire souffrir.

Alors avec difficulté, elle finit par se relever doucement et se mit à arpenter de fond en comble la pièce. Mais il n'y avait rien.. Juste des livres, juste de l'encre et du papier. Puis, alors qu'elle scrutait avec minutie la grande bibliothèque, elle remarqua à proximité, posé au sol, un vieux carton… Une toile d'araignée y avait trouvée refuge s'accrochant à un rebord de l'étagère, ondulant sous un air frais. Elle s'accroupit, puis d'un geste rapide, elle l'enleva balayant par la même occasion un nuage de poussière. Elle sortit avec précaution à un à un les livres qui semblaient tous usés, oubliés, prêts à brûler dans un feu de cheminée. Mais dans tout ce tas, un attira son attention. Petit, il n'avait pas le moindre titre, par la moindre indication. Piquée par la curiosité, elle le prit et elle s'assit sur le moelleux fauteuil en velours. Elle l'ouvrit alors avec précaution…

Stupéfaite, plus abasourdie que jamais, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, d'étonnement. Non, c'était impossible.. Comment ? Elle devait sûrement faire un mauvais rêve ! Elle se pinça le bras, sentant parfaitement la douleur, puis ferma ses yeux. Sans changement. Elle avait beau tenter de se convaincre que cela ne pouvait être vrai, elle lisait toujours le même titre : « Journal de Drago Malefoy »

l'écriture était belle, raffinée quelque peu penchée. Hermione passa doucement le bout de ses doigts dessus. Avait elle le droit d'aller plus loin ? De violer son intimité ? Elle s'apprêta à le refermer, quand une petite voix intérieure lui suggéra la possibilité qu'il y ait quelques renseignements sur la bataille de Pré au lard. Hermione hésita encore pendant un instant observant ce livre comme un objet interdit. Puis, poussée par un intérêt soudain, elle mit de coté la morale et céda à la tentation. Elle le feuilleta rapidement et constata avec stupeur qu'il ne l'avait jamais finit… Nombres de pages étaient encore vierges, blanches sans la moindre trace d'encre. Elle remonta alors nerveusement jusqu'à la dernière page écrite. Là, sans prêter attention au texte, elle regarda la date. Trop ancienne. Ce journal n'avait plus aucune valeur à ses yeux ! Pourtant, l'envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur son ennemi de toujours l'emporta sur sa déception. Alors s'enfonçant confortablement dans son fauteuil, elle se mit à lire…

_« La fin justifie les moyens…c'est ce que l'on m'a toujours enseigné. Je n'ai jamais cherché à le nier, j'adhérais même corps et âme à ce principe. Alors pourquoi ne puis je assumer cet acte ? lui qui aujourd'hui m'a ouvert les portes d'un monde que j'admirais, que je recherchais tant… Le prince en personne à même tenu à me féliciter…Et pourtant, je n'arrive toujours pas à me sentir heureux…J'en viens à regretter ce geste, qui me ronge de l'intérieur… Pour la première fois, j'ai tué. Oui je l'ai fait sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, j'ai abattu de sang froid, un homme sur un simple ordre. Moi qui n'avais pas été capable d'assassiner Dumbeldore il y a de cela un an… Que me diriez vous mère ? Me décririez vous ces sentiments qui petit à petit ont raison de moi ? Ce que l'on appelle communément des remords ? Ils sont là, je les sens, je les vois sur mes mains coupables qui ne peuvent se repentir. Les heures passent et elles deviennent de plus en plus froides comme s'il l'obscurité les appelaient, les aspiraient…Je les regarde qui tremblent sans cesse. Je tente de les réchauffer mais je ne vois qu'un sang flamboyant recouvrant mes paumes, mes doigts. Je voudrais tant revenir en arrière, pour fuir comme un lâche, pour déserter ce monde ou je n'ai plus envie d'être. Mais où que j'aille, ils sont là, fils de mangemorts, serviteurs du mals, ils sont tous là. ils m'entourent, ils tentent de chasser tous mes sentiments pouvant encore receler un peu d'humanité. Personne ne veut m'écouter, tous font la sourde oreille me laissant dans cet âtre noir, sombre et si froid…Tous refusent de me comprendre…Je crois ressentir de la peur envers tout ce que j'ai voulut avoir, envers cet univers pour lequel j'ai tout sacrifié…Mais je n'ose pas me l'avouer car si je le faisais alors je n'aurais plus de raison de vivre… j'ai honte de moi, honte d'être un homme faible, de ressentir cette culpabilité. Je n'ose même plus lever les yeux vers le ciel, de crainte que vous ma mère, m'accabliez d'un regard assassin. Vous qui avez été la seule à m'apporter de l'amour m'avait laissé et moi trop faible je n'ai sut garder ce précieux écrin de tendresse. J'ai mal… J'ai si mal…Personne ne pourra donc comprendre cette douleur qui m'enserre le cœur ?Une envie soudaine me prend souvent… celle d'aller un jour à la lumière et que j'y sois accepté… Mais si cela devenait réalité je serais sans doute le plus fou des rêveurs… "_

La fin du texte n'était pas visible, l'encre avait absorbé de l'eau et le papier n'était plus lisse. On y voyait un tortueux dérapage de la plume, l'écriture finissant par quelques ratures. Puis, la page s'ondula de nouveau et une auréole sombre apparue sur le texte. Une larme de plus venait de s'y faire emprisonner mais ce n'était pas celle de Drago… Hermione pleurait… dans la confession de son ennemi elle venait d'y voir un autre homme bien au-delà de son apparence. lui qui de peur d'être rejeté par les gens comme elle, espérait que peut être un jour, le pardon lui serait accordé…

_Renote de l'auteur :_ désolé pour la mise en page entre le flash back et la confession, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop été perdu... Bon… pour faire simple je crois que j'ai préféré écrire la confession de Drago… Quoique j'ai beaucoup hésité à la faire, j'ai du m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois… s'exprimer à la place de quelqu'un que l'on est pas n'est jamais simple.. c'est sans doute pour cela que vous avez peut être été déçut ou que vous avez préféré autre chose, toutes mes excuses ! et au prochain chapitre ! reviews onegai ? kissuss Moon cat.


	7. Une immuable déchéance

**Une vengeance inachevée**

_Pairing :_ Drago/Hermione

_Genre :_ romance, drame…

_Note de l'auteur :_ Kikouuu à tous ! Pour commencer j'espère que vous passez tous de très bonnes vacances ! Mais aussi de très bonne fêtes ! Sinon , me revoilà pour un septième chapitre qui annoncera un chapitre qui je pense vous touchera… Même si je ne l'ai pas encore écrit j'ai néanmoins l'idée principale… Bon sur ceux je vous remercie encore pour toutes vos reviews et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! Euh dites… c'est moi où il y a de moins en moins de gens qui lisent cette histoire ? s'il vous plait si vous la lisez faite un tit geste, même si c'est une pauvre review d'une ligne, je m'investis dans cette histoire alors voilà… merci beaucoup !

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**POur Hikin** : Wawwwwww ! je crois que j'ai jamais eut une review pareille ! Comment te dire à quel point j'ai été enchantée ? lol Vraiment c'est trop de compliments que je ne saurais accepter ! J'en suis encore baba ! Merciiiiiii, merciiii, tu peux pas savoir comment cela m'a redonné de la motivation ! j'ai vu que tu avais écrit une fanfic j'irais jeter un coup d'œil si cela ne te dérange pas ! Encore merci, lol je crois que je ne vais pas m'en remettre de sitôt ! Bonne lecture ! kissus Moon cat

**Laura :** Kikouuuu ! j'espère que la raison de ton départ précipité n'était pas grave ! en tout cas merci d'avoir pris le temps de me reviewer ! Malgré le fait qu'elle soit courte je l'apprécie toujours autant ! puisqu'elle vient d'une lectrice super sympa lol ! t'inquiète moi aussi je suis super curieuse, fouillez dans les affaires des autres c'est un véritable travail de pros !allez je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! kisssus Moon cat

**Jun Rogue :** kikouuu ! Heureuse que tu aies résolu le problème ! Même si je l'avoue ma 1ere review était beaucoup mieux mais je n'ai pas réussit à la récupérer, j'en suis désolée ! Comme d'habitude tu discernes mes attentions concernant la suite, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue ! Merci encore pour tes reviews, ainsi que pour tes encouragements qui me flatte ! kissus Moon cat

**Moggliesmad :** lol je pense que tu as dut être déçue, la suite n'est pas arrivée aussi que prévue ! Par contre pour l'autre ça ne sera peut être pas pareil ! j'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire ! hum.. que d'intrigue et bien je pense que tu ne vas pas être au bout de tes peines ! lol enfin je te laisse lire ce chapitre tranquillement ! merci pour la review ! Kissus Moon cat.

**Lyra Parry :** Merciii, merciii beaucoup d'être toujours la première à me reviewer ! ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Je suis contente aussi que tu ais apprécié le chapitre 6, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire ! Je pense que celui ci va aussi te marquer, enfin tout dépend à quoi tu accordes de l'importance lol ! Bonne lecture, kissus Moon cat.

_Chapitre 7 : Une immuable déchéance…_

D'un pas mesuré drago s'approchait de l'antre du prince. Sans un regard, sans un mot il croisait des mangemorts qui n'osaient esquisser ne serait ce qu'un geste devant son attitude glaciale, impénétrable. Même Pansy hésita à l'interpeller puis céda, reculant pour le laisser passer. Une unique semaine venait de s'écouler et elle ne le reconnaissait plus… La tête haute, la démarche féline il amenait le respect et personne n'aurait put croire qu'une pointe d'angoisse naissait lentement dans son cœur. Les couloirs du repère lui avaient semblés trop petits, les escaliers trop brefs. Il ne voulait pas y aller, il ne voulait pas le revoir. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix….

Alors la respiration légère, il finit par entrer dans l'endroit où il n'aurait jamais voulut remettre un pied, la chambre du Prince. Avec précaution et peut être même avec regret, il referma doucement la porte se retrouvant plongé dans une pénombre oppressante. Là à quelques mètres, Rogue se trouvait allongé, prostré dans son lit. Une quinte de toux sèche puis grasse s'éleva dans cet air confiné, le faisant frissonner de déplaisir. Elle devint plus forte, accompagnée d'étranges cris, des râles mêlant douleur et crainte. Drago eut soudainement du mal à respirer, l'air ambiant était lourd, trop lourd. Puis ayant l'envie pressante d'en finir le plus vite possible, il dit :

"-vous vouliez me voir mon Prince ?

Drago enfin.. approche, viens près de moi…je.."

Il ne put finir sa phrase, une quinte de toux se faisant à nouveau entendre.

Avec dégoût Drago s'exécuta percevant peu à peu, cette forme décharnée qui, il y a seulement quelques jours, inspirait la peur, qui autrefois représentait les ténèbres. Une petite lumière éclairait le lit lui dévoilant l'immuable déchéance de son prince, de celui qu'il avait tant admiré. Le corps tremblant, La tête courbée, il put voir la racine de ses cheveux devenue totalement blanche, son état c'était bel et bien empirer en l'espace de très peu de temps.

Essayant de contrer tout son être qui lui priait de s'enfuir loin d'ici, il s'agenouilla devant son lit guettant patiemment qu'il le regarde. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour le voir enfin relever la tête, sa quinte de toux s'étant brièvement arrêtée. Ses yeux injectés de sang le dévisagèrent, le transpercèrent de part en part alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer cette main ensanglantée, ses vêtements tâchés, imprégnés de ce sang noir, mort qui trahissait l'état piteux de ses organes.

Puis avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que soit, Rogue l'empoigna furieusement par le col, le rapprochant à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage exténué. D'une poigne étonnamment forte, il le maintint à proximité et lui chuchota :

« j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais plus Drago, il faut que tu m'aides, oui aides moi à me relever !

-je doute que…

-Silence ! Peu m'importe ce que tu penses, tu dois juste me servir ! Rappelles toi ta dette envers moi !

-Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? Venez… Donnez moi votre main," concéda Drago.

Il inspira profondément prenant sa main parsemée de gouttes de sang. Rogue lâcha alors son col s'appuyant sur son épaule pour finalement parvenir à tenir debout.

"-Dis moi Drago… m'aurais tu trahis ?" l'interrogea t'il soudainement ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Drago surpris, tituba quelque peu avant de répliquer précipitamment :

« Qui… qui a osé me présenter à vous comme un traître !" S'écria Drago. Des éclairs jaillirent de ses yeux etil sentit une irrépressible colère l'envahir.

"-Là n'est pas la question… M'as-tu trahis ou non ? Continua calmement Rogue.

-Jamais !

-Alors pourquoi La gardes-tu en vie ? Pourquoi ne L'achèves-tu pas ?

-Je… Je.. Bafouilla Drago. »

Pourquoi diable n'arrivait il pas à formuler une réponse ! Que lui avait fait cette maudite sang de bourbe ! Elle allait le rendre fou ! Elle avait osé l'appeler par son prénom, elle l'avait considéré comme un être a part entière, juste pendant une semaine, cependant cela avait suffit à le bouleverser….

« Réponds ! Réponds immédiatement ! » Hurla le prince, le secouant de toutes ses forces. Mais ce fut un effort de trop et il recommença à tousser violemment expulsant du sang sur les vêtements de Drago.

« Tu ne dis rien? Tu sais pourtant ce que Potter m'a fait et parce qu'il est mort, elle doit payer à sa place ! Elle doit souffrir autant que je souffre ! Je ne lui permettrais pas de rester en vie ! » Reprit-il crachant haineusement toutes ses paroles.

"-Je le sais mon Prince, je sais que sans la mort de notre Lord vous ne seriez pas ainsi… Mais je vous promets que cette sang de bourbe est au bout de ses forces.

-Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit… " Dit doucereusement Rogue le relâchant de son emprise.

Drago sentit son sang bouillonner dans ses veines. Quelqu'un l'avait trahi ! Quelqu'un voulait sa perte ! Qui avait donc osé se dresser contre lui ! Il serra ses poings, sa mâchoire se contractant férocement, ses yeux étincelants de haine. Il suivit Rogue du regard qui se déplaçait vers son bureau puis essayant de contenir sa colère, il reprit la parole :

« Je ne sais qui est venu vous raconter de tels mensonges, mais croyez-vous que je m'abaisserais à trahir celui à qui je dois la vie ? »

Le Prince fit volte face plongeant ses yeux, dans ceux tempétueux de Drago : « A toi de me le dire… » susurra t'il. « Cependant, reprit-il, tu m'es trop précieux pour que je croie aussi facilement à ses commérages… Je t'accorde une autre chance… ne me déçoit pas … »

-"Bien mon prince," répondit Drago en s'inclinant légèrement pour cacher les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps. « Il en sera fait selon vos ordres. »

Puis sans un mot, il sortit de la pièce. Un élan de rage le submergea s'en suivit immédiatement et il donna un violent coup de poing contre le mur en pierre. Plus loin, sur son chemin, il croisa alors Pansy qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents, ses yeux éclairés par une lueur sournoise, emplie de convoitise. Il lui lança un regard noir qui ne l'affecta pas le moins du monde.

« Qu'est qui te fais donc sourire ainsi Pansy ? » Lui demanda t'il hostilement.

« L'exultation, Drago, juste l'exultation… » lui répondit-elle d'une voix roque.

Il la dévisagea silencieusement pendant un instant. Loin d'être convaincu par sa réponse, il la saisit violemment par les épaules : "Dis moi Pansy, dis moi que tu n'a rien avoir avec ça !" cria t'il.

Pansy sourit de plus belle. Se lovant contre lui, elle chuchota : "Je suis peut être une garce, mais jamais je ne te ferais du mal… "

Il la repoussa, la gardant tout de même sous son emprise qu'il resserra brusquement. Le visage de Pansy esquissa une grimace de douleur qui étrangement le fit sourire. Un air machiavélique remplaça sa colère, ses doigts se refermèrent cruellement sur les épaules de sa victime. Ses yeux pétillèrent, plongèrent dans ceux fuyants de Pansy. Il accentua la pression exercée sur son corps et lui murmura :

« Je te préviens… Si tu es impliquée là dedans, si tu as osé me trahir… Tu en payeras le prix cher, j'y veillerai personnellement… Après tout les Malefoys n'ont qu'une parole, n'est ce pas ma chère Pansy ? »

Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur parvenant néanmoins à se libérer. Drago n'y accorda pas la moindre importance, s'en allant brusquement sans un regard.

Soulagée, elle se laissa aller contre le mur massant ses bras endoloris. Elle murmura alors de manière à ce qu'il ne l'entende pas : « il est temps que tu reviennes parmi nous Drago… et pour cela sache que je ne reculerais devant rien… »

Furieux, il transplana rapidement à son manoir. Tout était de sa faute ! Elle avait bousculé tous ses repères ! Sale sang de bourbe ! Il frappa sans retenue de son poing rageur, un simple meuble en bois qui sous chacun de ses coups menaçait de se rompre.

A cause d'elle il risquait de tout perdre ! Pourquoi avait il fallut qu'il la prenne avec lui ? Elle ne faisait que le rendre fou, instable ! Il n'était plus comme avant ! Elle allait lui payer ! Oh oui, elle allait en payer le prix fort ! Ses yeux brillèrent de milles feux, promettant un formidable orage de violence. Envoyant balader sa cape, il monta d'un pas sûr les marches du grand escalier principal, faisant craquer ses doigts. Il s'apprêta alors à prendre un autre sur sa droite quand une musique, une tortueuse mélodie vint percuter son ouïe.

Surpris, il hésita puis décida d'aller voir ce qui se tramait dans le petit salon de sa défunte mère. Il avança, s'arrêta contre la porte, écoutant chaque note émise par un piano, chaque son qui s'élevait dans les airs et emplissait la maison d'un éphémère souffle de vie. Pendant un moment, il en oublia tout, sa colère, sa haine, sa peur. Il ne faisait qu'entendre cette triste mélodie qui lui rappelait sa mère, qui enveloppait son corps de douceur. Il se laissa emporter dans une étrange léthargie où il rêvait que peut être, elle se trouvait juste derrière cette porte, entrain de jouer comme autrefois. Espérant secrètement à un miracle, il fit lentement tourner la poignée d'une main tremblante d'envie.

Mais la lumière du jour lui dévoila une toute autre vérité. Là, assise à la place de sa mère, jouait Hermione Granger. Ses doigts fins survolaient les touches, ses yeux clos montrant son envie de ne faire plus qu'une avec la mélodie. Partagé entre colère et stupéfaction, il resta immobile à l'observer, à vibrer lui aussi au rythme de cet air mélancolique. Elle avait encore désobéit, elle avait encore dut fausser compagnie à Mytsi. Obstinée, elle refusait d'effectuer la moindre tâche qu'elle qu'en soit les conséquences. Un sourire triste se posa sur les lèvres de Drago, tout ce qu'elle voulait était savoir qui avait tué Ron…

Puis avec une certaine frustration, il dut avouer que cette vulgaire robe brunâtre n'entachait en rien son charme. Radieuse était le mot pour la décrire en cet instant. Malgré le manque de soins, de nourriture, sa beauté restait la même. Inoubliable, sauvage et qui plus est pour lui inaccessible, il était la bête, elle était la belle. Ils vivaient tous deux dans un monde différent où ils n'auraient jamais une place… Seulement, de sa seule présence elle allait le chasser de son monde obscur, de l'unique lieu où il n'avait jamais vécut… Il allait tout perdre, le pouvoir, la vie de ces dernières années juste parce qu'il n'avait pas la force de la tuer… Où pourrait il aller ? nulle part, il en était persuadé…

Drago jura intérieurement, serrant de toutes ses forces la poignée de la porte. Il laissa alors échapper un long soupir qui disparut dans cette flopée enchanteresse de son. Hermione lui faisant presque dos, accéléra soudainement le rythme, s'acharna sur les touches comme si elle voulait tout oublier, effacer d'une simple note cet univers qui l'entourait, qui n'était pas le sien. Furieuse, tempétueuse la mélodie hurlait sa peine, sa douleur mais aussi une pointe d'espoir qui parfois s'échappait jusqu'aux oreilles de Drago. Pris dans ce piège de sonorités endiablées, il se mut alors avec lenteur vers elle… sans un mot… sans un bruit…

Il suivait juste la cadence, les nuances, comme Hermione il voulait tout oublier, tout jusqu'à n'être plus conscient de soit, de ses actes…

Encore une fois, la musique s'amplifia, cherchant à défier l'isolement, la solitude puis d'un geste tout s'arrêta. Il n'y eut plus de mélodie, plus de bruit. Juste un léger sursaut… Ses doigts retombèrent mollement sur les touches du piano. A nouveau le silence avait regagné sa place au cœur de la maison… Enfin tout semblait être redevenu comme avant…

_Note de l'auteur :_ Me revoilà ! lol bon c'était comment ? bof, nul, bien ? vous voulez me tuer c'est ça, ben si vous êtes nombreux à le vouloir je ferais un effort dans ma publication ! en essayant de l'avancer, mais si vous pouvez tenir et que vous n'êtes pas beaucoup à réclamer ça me va tout aussi bien, lol parce qu'étant flemarde le chap suivant n'est toujours pas écrit… moi même je ne sais pas comment ça va se finir ! Bonnes fêtes à tous ! kissuss

Moon cat


	8. Aimes moi, haïs moi

**Une vengeance inachevée**

_Pairing :_ Drago/hermione

_Disclaimer (depuis le tps..) :_ aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient.

_Genre :_ Romance, drame…

_Note de l'auteur :_ Kikouu à tous ! Tout d'abord je tiens à vous souhaiter une très bonne année 2006, pleine de bonheur et d'amour ! J'espère que vous vous êtes bien remises du 31 ! loool bon quant à moi et mon retard, il est dut au travail… Bienvenue dans le monde glauque d'une terminale S… lool enfin j'ai réussi à trouver un peu de temps et au joie le chapitre est long euh plus que d'habitude en fait ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez et un review ne serait pas de trop ! merciii d'avance !

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**Lyra Parry :** Kikouu ! Bonne annéee ! merciii pour ta review ! Contentes que tu ais appréciés mon cheminement un peu tordu… Je pense que tu n'es pas au but des conséquences engendrées lool. J'aime bien aller à droite à gauche lool. J'espère que tu aimeras ! Kisssuss et bonne lecture ! Moon cat

**Moggliesmad :** Bonne annéeee ! Mercciiiii pour ta review ! lool je crois que tu vas continuer à rester dans un souffle en tout cas encore pour la fin de ce chapitre, j'adore être sadique ! lol surtout ne me tues pas mercii ! Je crois que ce que je vais faire à Drago… enfin bref, faut lire ! kisssussBonne lecture ! Moon cat

**Jun Rogue :** Bonne année à toi aussi ! Je crois qu'il est un peut tard pour le joyeux noël dslll ! En tout cas j'espère que tu as eu de bonnes vacances ! Merciii pour ta review, que de compliments ! J'en suis flattée, et vraiment heureuse que tu aimes cette atmosphère ! Etant complexe je ne suis pas sûre que beaucoup de monde l'apprécie ! De rien il est normal que je laisse une review quand j'aime ! Bonne lecture ! kissuss

**Lovedavidanders :** Kikouuu euh joyeux noël en retard ? Bonne annééeee ! loool je sais c'est ridicule ! Bon en fait je n'ai pas eu plus de lecteur mais je continues quand même ! Je vais pas me décourager avec des reviews comme la tienne ! Désolée pour mon retard ! J'espère que tu aimeras ! Kissus ! Bonne lecture !

**Sarouchka :** Kikou toi ! Bonne annéeeee ! Merciii lool super j'en pensais pas autant alors encore merci ! j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu vas penser de celui ci… il est encore plus tordu lool ! Kissuss bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 8 : Aimes moi, haïs moi…_

« Joues, ne t'arrêtes pas… Emmènes moi loin de cette réalité… » lui souffla tendrement Drago au creux de la nuque, où quelques instants auparavant, il y avait glissé ses mains pour l'étrangler. Il avait voulut l'étouffer, la réduire au silence… Mais quand ses doigts avaient frôlé sa peau si douce, quand elle s'était retournée vers lui frissonnante, il n'avait plus eut de force. Il ne pouvait pas, non c'était au dessus de ses moyens…Il n'était plus capable de la haïr, de la mépriser comme avant… Tout s'était effondré, se désagrégeait inlassablement au fil du temps… Peu importe si sa vie lui coûterait sa place dans les rangs du mal. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pourrait pas, non jamais…

Hermione qui avait été surprise par ce geste resta muette de stupéfaction. Ses doigts fins reposaient toujours sur les touches. Elle n'osait esquisser le moindre geste, son souffle chaud sur sa nuque, ses mains nerveuses sur ses épaules la rendaient fébrile. Ces gestes de tendresse qu'autrefois exécutaient Ron prenaient alors une toute autre envergure. Elle inspira lentement puis se tourna pour voir le visage de Drago. Celui-ci l'observait sans la moindre méchanceté, peut être même avec une pointe de désespoir… Son regard bleuté était d'une pureté, d'une sincérité qui en effrayait presque hermione, l'appelant, la captivant de ses nuances. Cette proximité soudaine lui assécha la gorge et cherchant en vain ses mots, Drago l'interrompit en lui murmurant :

« Je t'en pris, reprends ce morceau, je ne veux que l'écouter, je ne te ferais aucun mal… »

Hermione rassurée, ne parvint toutefois pas à se détacher de ses yeux envoûtants où elle guettait la moindre réaction. Un silence religieux s'installa, puis à nouveau, elle sursauta. Son corps tout entier frissonna lorsque les mains de Drago descendirent le long de ses bras, pour se poser doucement sur les siennes. Désorientée, elle se retourna, faisant face au clavier, n'osant bouger ses doigts. Elle sentait ce contact étrange de ses paumes à la fois froides, mais puissantes. Elle regardait ses longs doigts qui recouvraient sans efforts les siens, qui attendaient patiemment sa décision. Aussi troublé que l'était Hermione, Drago hésita. Que venait-il de faire ? Il était sur le point de retirer ses mains, confus d'avoir fait un tel geste, quand sans aucune raison particulière, il sentit les doigts d'hermione se mouvoir lentement sur le clavier. Alors oubliant qui elle était, ce qu'elle représentait, il se laissa enivrer par son doux parfum si fragile, par cette douce mélodie porteuse de souvenirs mélancoliques…

Sans un bruit, il alla s'appuyer sur le rebord du piano, posant sa tête sur ses bras croisés. Il ferma les yeux, ouvrant son cœur à toute une flopée de son qui venaient réveiller, attiser ses émotions. Peu à peu les angoisses sur son avenir plus qu'incertain se dissipaient. La mort, la peur n'existaient plus laissant la place à l'insouciance, à une candeur d'enfant.

Hermione releva doucement la tête émue par ce portrait… enfin, elle le voyait tel que dans son journal ; fragile, torturé, captivant. Un sourire vint se poser sur ses lèvres, elle mourrait d'envie de balayer ses mèches de cheveux qui reposaient négligemment sur son visage. Elle voulait chasser cette tristesse qui emprisonnait son visage. Cependant, elle aussi avait besoin de se libérer, alors avec ardeur elle continua de jouer. Le poids du deuil, la culpabilité s'envolèrent presque aussitôt à travers la musique…

Le soleil vint percer de ses rayons les nuages, éclairant le temps d'un instant, ce tableau atypique qui pourtant venait de réunir deux êtres dans un univers de douceur.

Et, lorsque à regrets le morceau se finit, Drago ne cilla pas, restant immobile. Dans son être résonnait encore chaque note qui était parvenu à l'apaiser. Pourtant, un éclair de douleur le traversa. Il venait de retrouver les uniques moments de tendresse de son enfance, ceux-la mêmes qui se déroulaient, dans cette pièce, accompagné d'une légère mélodie.

Hermione qui l'avait observé vit alors la plus belle chose au monde… Une larme s'échappant de ses yeux clos. Une larme fragile, merveilleuse qui scintillait transpercée par des rayons de soleil. Elle dévala lentement sa joue pâle avant de se perdre dans une mèche de cheveux blonds. Jamais Hermione n'aurait put croire qu'elle verrait ce semblant d'émotion chez son ennemi de toujours…qu'il daignerait un jour transparaître sa peine aux yeux d'autrui…

Elle le vit alors se redresser, essuyant prestement cette goutte amère. Il tenta en vain de dissimuler son trouble, honteux de se dévoiler ainsi. Hermione se leva, allant en sa direction.

Drago lui dit alors sur un ton froid :

« -Ne t'approches pas… »

-Pourquoi ? demanda t'elle timidement.

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! Jamais tu n'aurais du voir ça ! Vas t'en, laisse moi !

-Et si je refuse ? Insista Hermione, continuant d'approcher malgré le regard lourd de menace de Drago.

-Je t'y obligerais ! Ma faiblesse m'est assez insupportable ainsi, je n'ai pas besoin qu'une autre personne la voit !

-Qui a parlé de faiblesse ? moi je ne vois qu'un cœur blessé, qu'un homme comme tant d'autres qui possède des émotions…"

Drago ne bougea plus, il ne semblait même plus respirer. Bouche-bée, devant ces mots, devant cette belle jeune femme qui illuminait son être. Il contemplait ses yeux brûlants de compassion, son sourire chaleureux, sa silhouette gracile qui se découpait dans la lumière du jour. Elle arriva alors à quelques centimètres de lui, caressant d'une main frêle sa joue encore humide. Leurs regards se croisèrent, véritable mélange de douleur, d'espoir et de désir. Drago prit sa main avec douceur et fixant toujours ses prunelles brunes, il lui demanda :

"-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu m'aider ? Tu ne dois pas, tu n'es plus à ta place… Ecartes toi de moi.

-Non, Drago… Il n'y a plus de différence entre nous, nous sommes liés par une même souffrance malgré tous tes ressentiments, je veux encore croire en toi n'ai je pas le droit ?

-Si tu savais à quel point je suis dangereux pour toi… Lui murmura t'il d'une voix éteinte.

-Peu m'importe, je ne cherche pas celui qui aime le mal mais celui qui à toujours voulut être heureux."

Drago accentua sa prise sur sa main, captivé par ses paroles. Elle était là malgré tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, elle était là. Elle refusait de partir pour lui, cet homme arrogant, haineux… Y avait-il encore un peu de raison dans tout cela ? Aussitôt, Drago se rabroua. Le moment n'était plus aux questions. Tout ce qu'il constatait, était qu'elle se présentait à lui comme sa lumière salvatrice et que son unique envie était d'aller s'y brûler. Un désir qui sembla le consumer de l'intérieur à un tel point qu'il n'y résista plus.

Devant le regard ébahi d'Hermione, il s'avança lentement prenant son visage de son autre main. Puis avec une douceur impensable, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione resta pétrifiée ne sachant comment réagir tandis que Drago effleurait de nouveau ses lèvres….

Et contre toute attente, elle y répondit… Sans réfléchir, sans penser ne serait ce qu'une seconde, elle lui rendit son baiser. La langue de Drago vint taquiner ses lèvres et elle les entrouvrit légèrement. Un ballet timide où frustration et timidité se mêlaient débuta alors… Doucement, il voulait la conquérir. Il voulait abattre une à une ses barrières protectrices, aspirer sa réticence jusqu'à la sentir fébrile entre ses doigts. Mais il devait bien se l'avouer, il ne contrôlait plus cet échange passionné. Il sentait sa langue jouer malicieusement avec ses lèvres, effleurant la sienne encore et encore. Il tentait de la prendre dans ses bras et elle se dérobait frôlant son corps avec espièglerie. Chacun voulait avoir le dessus, posséder par l'intermédiaire d'un baiser, son partenaire impétueux, le réduire au silence et capturer son odeur, son corps.

Puis le souffle court, les lèvres gonflées de désir, ils se séparèrent. Drago posa alors son front contre le sien lui murmurant : « merci… »

Hermione stupéfaite mais à la fois ravie, pris son visage entre ses mains le dévisageant avec tendresse. « Ne dis rien…» lui souffla t'elle.

Elle se saisit de ses cheveux soyeux l'entraînant dans un autre baisé plus audacieux, plus désespéré que le précédent. Elle sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir que sa culpabilité essayait vainement d'étouffer. Elle emplissait petit à petit son corps alors que les mains de Drago semblaient devenir plus ardentes. Elles glissaient avec volupté le long de sa robe brunâtre trahissant le désir de son partenaire, effleurant, touchant, se saisissant brusquement de sa chaire. Hermione frémissait, tremblait sous chaque mouvement de son partenaire qui s'attaquait désormais à son cou, traçant en de légers baisers des lignes de désir. Drago conscient du trouble dans lequel ils étaient plongés ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, délaissant sa peau parfumée pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres enflammées. Il en voulait toujours plus, pressant contre son corps tremblant contre le sien, caressant ses cheveux d'une main douce.

Puis un léger gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de la bouche d'Hermione, le ramenant soudainement à la réalité. Il se retira, s'écarta d'elle sans un mot ni même un regard. Il n'avait pas le droit, non il n'avait pas à lui aspirer sa vie, à la salir de la sorte… Comment pouvait-il se permettre de la laisser l'embrasser, lui le meurtrier de son fiancé ! Hermione interloquée voulut lui prendre la main mais il esquiva, reculant d'un pas.

« Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas t'infliger ça… murmura t'il la tête baissé.

-M'infliger quoi ?

-Tu ne comprends donc rien ! Je suis en train de te souiller !

-Mais qu'est que tu racontes ? Expliques moi, je t'en pris !

-Tu ne vois pas que je ne suis qu'un horrible mangemort, ton ennemi de toujours !

-Je croyais que tu…

-Non, il n'y aura jamais de Drago sensible, pas dans ce monde en tout cas ! Je te pensais moins crédule que ça !

-Alors tout cela n'était qu'une vulgaire comédie ? "souffla faiblement Hermione.

Drago voulut répondre tout de suite mais il ne pouvait plus. Se comporter ainsi lui faisait horriblement mal. Ses paroles qui se voulaient blessantes ne faisaient que lui écorcher la gorge. Il se rappela à l'ordre. Il devait aller jusqu'au bout, il devait lui dire ! Maintenant ! Car ce n'était pas en se jouant d'elle, en se voilant la face qu'il se sentirait mieux. Et lorsqu'il aperçut des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux, il n'y tint plus.

« - Non, ce n'en était pas une… Tout est sincère, aussi fort que ce qui me ronge de l'intérieur…Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi je t'embrasserais encore et encore ! Fou je le suis devenu, je désire une sang de bourbe ! Mais je n'en ai plus rien à faire… Non… Ce qui m'interdit d'aller selon mon souhait est bien plus grave… »

Hermione eut alors une mauvaise intuition… se pourrait il que ? Non, non c'était impossible ! Il n'avait pas put la tuer alors comment… ? Son corps se mit à trembler violemment trahissant sa peur.

"-Drago tu… ? Tenta vainement Hermione de demander, ses mots restant coincées dans sa gorge.

-Oui ! Oui c'est moi qui l'ai tué ! Tu entends ? Tu as embrassé le meurtrier de ton fiancé ! Tu as désiré, embrassécelui qui t'a pris Ron ! Comprends tu maintenant ? je suis sûr que tu me hais présent ! Je te dégoûte n'est ce pas ? "Hurla Drago avant de partir dans un rire effrayant, nerveux.

Hermione perdit pied. Plus aucun mot ne semblait franchir sa bouche. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas la force de ressentir autre chose qu'une haine féroce qui lui dévorait les entrailles. Contre elle-même, contre lui… Elle porta une main à ses lèvres, horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de faire et recula pour s'appuyer contre le piano. Il l'avait tué ! Il était resté là pendant tout ce temps, sans lui dire, la laissant hurler au désespoir ! Et Ron ? Ne venait elle pas de le trahir ? De souiller sa mémoire en embrassant son assassin ?

Son corps se mit à trembler de plus belle sous l'emprise d'une culpabilité oppressante. Des larmes amères roulèrent sur ses joues encore rosies tandis que ses mains trituraient rageusement sa robe. Drago quant à lui semblait avoir retrouver son calme. Il releva doucement la tête ne fuyant pas le moins du monde le regard venimeux d'Hermione.

Il sortit un poignard en argent qu'il posa juste à côté d'elle. Puis il recula, écartant les bras et lui dit d'un air posé : « Et bien qu'attends-tu pour me tuer ? Viens, je ne me déroberais pas… Je suis prêt à t'offrir ta vengeance… »

Hermione resta silencieuse, observant cette magnifique lame qui scintillait sous la lumière du jour. Les gravures, le manche tout ce qui l'ornait semblait la captiver. Alors avec lenteur, sans quitter des yeux Drago, elle referma fermement sa main sur le manche en ébène…

_Note de l'auteur :_ voilou c'est fini ! bon allez qui c'est qui à des envies de meurtre sur l'auteur ? loool pitié laissez moi un surcis ! Ou sinon envoyer moi votre colère par reviews s'il vous plait ! lool allez au chapitre prochain !


	9. Un avenir incertain

**Une vengeance inachevée**

_Disclaimer :_ Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient.

_Pairing :_ Drago/Hermione

_Genre :_ Drame, romance

_Note de l'auteur :_ Bonjour à tous ! Pour commencer cette note je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review ! C'est vraiment un geste encourageant et très honorable, car peu de gens font cet effort ! Alors merciii de votre fidélité! De plus je tenais à vous prévenir que ma prochaine update sera plus tardive… En effet j'ai bac blanc pendant toute la semaine prochaine ! Par conséquent je n'aurais pas vraiment le temps d'écrire le chapitre 10 ! Je m'en excuse d'avance ! Sur ceux je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! kisssus ! Moon cat.

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Lyra Parry :_ Kikouuuu ! Miciiiii pour la review ! Waow je l'ai trouvé superbe ! Je suis vraiment contente de voir que quelqu'un aime mon style d'écriture ! Ca me fait très plaisir ! Quant à cette phrase avec la larme elle m'a traversé l'esprit et hop ! lool Bon sinon je sais que c'est pas très cool de finir un chapitre comme ça mais j'ai l'impression de vous tenir un peu en haleine et j'adore ça ! lool Encore merciii pour tous ces compliments ! Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture ! Kisssus Moon cat.

_Sarouchka :_ Kikouuuu ! Miciiii pour la review ! Si tu as trouvé le chapitre précédent génial que vas-tu penser de celui ci ? Nul ou à ton goût ? J'espère pouvoir le savoir bientôt ! Mais pour le moment je te laisse le découvrir ! Et toi à quand la prochaine update de ta fic ? Ne coirs pas que je l'ai oublié ! lool je surveille quand même ! En tout cas j'espère en avoir des nouvelles bientôt !Mercii et bonne lecture ! Kisssus Moon cat.

_Moggliesmad : _Kikouuu! Miiciii pour ta review! Et oui il lui a enfin dit, un fardeau devient souvent trop lourd à force de le cacher! Est ce que les choses vont s'envenimer... hum je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire! j'espère que tu ne seras pas décut quand même! Car je crains que cela ne soit le cas pour mal des gens... Enfin bref je croise les doigts et je suis d'accord avec toi, la patience est une sacrée vertue! loool Bonne lecture! Kissuss Moon cat.

_Pussy :_ Kikouuu ! Miciii pour ta review ! Lool ah nannn agonise pas quand même ! Restes avec nous ! Bon je vais analyser tes 4 hypothèses si tu me le permets ! Hum… en fait je préfère te laisser le plaisir de découvrir laquelle de tes hypothèses est bonne.. Quoique, il y en avait peut être une cinquième ! Loool Aller j'arrête d'être sadique sinon je vais te faire fuir ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! Kisssus Moon cat.

_Lovedavidanders :_ Kikouuu ! Merciiii pour ta review ! lool mais si t'assure, je vais arriver à faire en sorte qu'ils finissent ensemble.. Enfin j'espère lool. Sinon je vais me faire tirer les oreilles (dsll pour cette vieille expression lool). En tout cas merci de trouver que c'est une belle fic ! Ca m'a fais vraiment plaisir ! et ça me donne envie de la poursuivre ! Quant au happy end.. ça c'est autre chose ! Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture ! Kissus Moon cat.

_Laura :_ Kikouuu ! Merciii pour ta review ! mdr ça pour un retour c'est un retour ! lol et même des plus beau ! Ce n'est pas grave que tu n'ais pas put mettre de review pour l'autre chapitre, ce n'est pas de ta faute si ce site a parfois quelques problèmes lol ! Hum oui en effet il était temps qu'il lui dise ! et comment va réagir Hermione ? Et ben ça va être gore va avoir plein de sang et tout et tout ! lool nan je déconne un peu là ! Enfin faut que tu lises !Alors je te laisse ! Gros kisssusss ! Bonne lecture ! Moon cat

_Celenelen :_ Kikouuu ! Merciii bcp pour ta review ! Et bien je pense que la suite va te convenir, enfin j'espère ! Au fait tu as bien reçut mon mail avec mon adresse msn ? Parce que si j'ai du temps ce serait avec plaisir que je relèverais ton défi ! Voilouuu sur ceux mercii pour tes compliments ! et je te souhaite une très bonne lecture ! kissus Moon cat.

_Titec :_ Kikouuuu ! Merci pour ta review ! Hum en voilà une hypothèse intéressante… Hermione pris par un regret soudain décide de mettre fin à ses jours… Possible, lol mais je n'en dirais pas plus ! Suspens, Suspens loool ! En tout cas merci de lire ma fic et de dire que tu l'adore ! Ca me motive bcp ! Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture ! Kissus Moon cat

**Chapitre 9 : Un avenir incertain…**

Il ne fit rien, non il ne fit rien pour éviter, pour esquiver cette lame tranchante. Il resta là, immobile, les bras le long du corps. Il n'essaya même pas de contracter sa gorge, laissant l'argent du poignard s'enfoncer dans sa peau si pâle. La pression exercée par la poigne ferme d'Hermione ne semblait même pas l'atteindre. Il se contentait juste de l'observer, de plonger ses yeux gris dans les siens. Il ne voulait pas la défier ni la provoquer seulement regarder la mort en face. Il ne se défilerait pas, jusqu'au bout il resterait fier même si pourtant, en cet instant, il espérait secrètement le pardon.

Hermione resserra alors sa prise sur le manche attirant une fois de plus l'attention de Drago. D'abord captivé par la teinte rougeâtre que prenait sa peau si pâle, son regard brun dévia vers sa chemise noire légèrement entrouverte. Une lueur d'étonnement effleura le visage d'Hermione. Ce vulgaire bout de tissu tremblait… Il tremblait au rythme des battements de son cœur. Drago avait peur… Son torse se soulevait irrégulièrement, sa peau d'albâtre était recouverte d'une légère pellicule de sueur. Tout son corps le trahissait, il craignait la mort, il la craignait.

Une bouffée d'orgueil saisit Hermione. Lui qui avait toujours voulut être son supérieur était enfin à sa merci….

Elle approcha son visage du sien se perdant dans ses yeux tumultueux. Elle essaya de le déstabiliser mais il refusait de baisser son regard. Décidée à faire durer ce moment, elle fut pourtant ramenée à la réalité par la voix roque de Drago.

« Qu'attends tu ? Que je me mette à genoux ? Ne m'en demande pas tant ! Tues moi avant que mon orgueil de serpentard ne reprenne le dessus !»

« Tais toi ! » Siffla dangereusement Hermione.

Elle savait qu'il avait raison mais alors pourquoi hésitait elle ? Elle regarda sa main qui se mettait à trembler, allant à l'encontre de sa volonté. Elle inspira profondément et s'apprêta à enfoncer la lame dans sa gorge mais elle ne put…

Elle sentit aussitôt la tension de plus en plus forte qui émanait de Drago. Il n'en pouvait plus, elle le savait très bien, il était à bout ne voyant pas l'issue insupportable de cette attente.

Hermione déglutit avec difficulté. Elle ne pensait pas que ce geste anodin serait aussi dur à exécuter. Peut être qu'un « Avada kedavra » aurait été plus discret, plus simple et bien moins voyant que ce sang qui risquait de couler à flot, si elle lui tranchait la gorge. Hermione crut, le temps d'un instant, voir sa main recouverte de ce liquide vermeil. Elle sursauta fermant les yeux. Drago attrapa alors violemment sa main appuyant délibérément la lame contre son cou faisant jaillir une goutte de sang.

Le pourpre de celle-ci traça un sillon éclatant, contrastant affreusement avec sa peau pâle et l'argent du poignard. Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent d'effroi, sa main lâchant brusquement le manche en ébène. Le poignard après une courte chute, se planta dans le tapis sombre, juste entre ses pieds.

Drago la dévisagea froidement ne comprenant pas ce soudain recul. Il garda son poignet dans sa main et s'apprêta à récupérer le poignard quand Hermione l'interrompit :

« Pourquoi ? » murmura t'elle le regard baissé.

Troublé, Drago se redressa, restant néanmoins silencieux face à cette question. Elle releva doucement la tête tandis qu'il la libérait de son emprise. Ne le quittant pas du regard, elle réitéra sa demande avec plus de force :

« Pourquoi ? » Elle n'avait pas besoin de préciser sa question… Drago ne savaitque tropbien ce qu'elle lui demandait…

Pourtant il resta de marbre, regardant cette jeune femme désespérée qui faisait battre son cœur. Il scrutait les larmes qui s'accrochaient à ses longs cils, son doux visage torturé par le chagrin. Il ne se lassait pas d'entendre sa voix entrecoupée de sanglots, de soupirs tous plus déchirants les uns que les autres.

« Pourquoi ? » Hurla t'elle alors le frappant sans retenue. Ses poings s'abattirent férocement sur sa poitrine mais Drago ne broncha pas. Cela faisait bien longtemps que la douleur physique ne l'atteignait plus. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'Hermione laissait libre cours à sa colère ne retenant aucun de ses coups qui se mêlaient à ses larmes amères. Peu à peu, Drago commença à sentir une douleur sourde gagner sa poitrine, son corps vacillant sous chacun de ces chocs. Cette pluie de coups que lui assénaient Hermione semblait enfin avoir raison de lui. Soudain, il captura doucement ses deux poignets. Seulement, s'il réussit à l'empêcher de le frapper, il ne pouvait arrêter ses sanglots, ses larmes qui le rendaient fou. Vaincu, il lui souffla alors dans le creux de son oreille :

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix… »

Le teint d'Hermione s'empourpra violemment. Sa colère atteignit très vite son paroxysme et elle lui cria :

« Menteur ! On a toujours le choix ! Tu as pris plaisir à le tuer comme tu as aimé me faire souffrir ! Tu ne veux pas l'admettre de peur de paraître monstrueux ! »

Drago choqué, la relâcha passant une main sur son visage. Puis il la dévisagea d'un regard affreusement vide qui fit taire Hermione.

« C'était lui ou moi… Je ne pouvais savoir que l'Auror que je combattais étais ton fiancé… Ce n'était pas prémédité… Crois moi… Je suis peut être un assassin, un être malfaisant mais jamais je n'endosserais le rôle du bourreau… » murmura Drago.

Hermione chercha ses mots, tenta de le déstabiliser mais rien… Non rien n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche… Les paroles de Drago résonnaient dans sa tête pareilles à un bourdonnement incessant, insupportable…

Prise d'un vertige, elle devint brusquement très pâle. Elle sentit son corps se dérober sous elle en proie à un engourdissement foudroyant. Toutes ses émotions semblaient avoir eu raison d'elle, qui depuis des jours, s'était inexorablement affaiblie… Voyant la jeune femme s'effondrer, Drago se précipita à sa rencontre, la prenant dans ses bras puissants. Ils tombèrent alors tous deux sur le tapis. Hermione se retrouvant dans ses bras, essaya de lutter pendant quelques instants avant de s'avouer très vite vaincue. Elle laissa sa tête reposer contre son torse, son parfum frais venant enivrer ses sens.

« -On dirais bien que tu as réussis… murmura t'elle en esquissant un faible sourire.

-Réussis à quoi ?

-A me rendre folle…

-Ce n'était pas mon attention…

-Peut être… Je n'y comprends plus rien… Je devrais profiter de ce moment…Je devrais te tuer… Et pourtant, et pourtant… »

Hermione n'eut pas la force de finir sa phrase, qu'elle tomba subitement dans les bras de Morphée. Drago d'abord inquiet, la souleva quelque peu puis vit son corps se lever et s'abaisser régulièrement. Soulagé, il la garda pourtant entre ses bras, voulant réchauffer, protéger cette jeune femme qu'il avait bien faillit détruire. Alors dans un élan de tendresse, il la berça doucement, balayant d'une main légère les quelques larmes qui s'échappaient encore de ses yeux clos. Il enleva les mèches brunes de cheveux qui l'empêchaient de contempler son visage endormi, jouant avec durant un instant, avant de se pencher pour embrasser les lèvres froides d'Hermione. A ce contact, celle-ci gigota. Drago eut peur de l'avoir tirer de son sommeil mais il n'en fut rien. Laissant échapper un gémissement presque plaintif, elle se blottit instinctivement contre ce corps chaud et puissant.

Drago frémit de plaisir. Ses lèvres vagabondèrent encore un peu sur le visage d'Hermione, puis il se laissa tomber sur le côté l'entraînant avec lui. Couché ainsi sur le tapis, il résista qu'un court instant avant de s'avouer vaincu lui aussi gagné par la fatigue et peu à peu ses yeux gris se fermèrent emportant avec eux une image inoubliable.

Alors que l'orage semblait s'être enfin apaiser au Malfoy Manor, un autre dans le repère des Mangemorts, ne faisait que gronder de plus en plus fort… Une bataille pour le pouvoir, pour la suprématie avait débutée… Les rumeurs sur l'état de santé du Prince s'étaient répandues à une vitesse folle et bien des gens dont Blaize Zabini ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en parler…

Assis sur un grand fauteuil en velours, un verre d'alcool à la main, Zabini s'entretenait avec Pansy dans un des salons du repère. De son regard sournois, il la dévisageait sans aucune retenue tandis qu'elle lui offrait l'un de ses magnifiques sourires suffisants. Tous deux se méprisaient autant qu'ils s'appréciaient. Possédant la même façon de penser, ils ne servaient que leur propre intérêt, s'alliant pour mieux se détruire par la suite. Pansy se pencha vers la table basse, offrant une vue imprenable sur son décolleté puis remplit à nouveau son verre. Zabini, passant une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres à la vue de sa poitrine mi-découverte reprit néanmoins leur conversation :

« Ainsi tu penses que notre Prince n'en a plus pour longtemps ?

-Peut être bien… Et si c'est le cas que feras-tu, Blaise ?

-Je ne sais pas…

- Retourneras-tu ta veste pour aller te racheter aux yeux des Aurors ? Demanda t'elle d'un ton cassant.

-Décidément tu as une vision peu flatteuse de moi Pansy… Mais qui sais… En tant de guerre il faut savoir survivre… Répliqua Blaise, portant un toast avant de descendre d'une traite sa boisson le sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu me répugnes ! La mort du Prince sera certes douloureuse mais elle ne nous empêchera pas de nous relever !

-Et qui prendra le flambeau ? Drago peut être ?

-Pourquoi? tu n'en espas convaincu ? Aurais-tu l'intention de le trahir lui aussi ? Répliqua t'elle violement prête à lui sauter à a la gorge.

-Pansy ! Voyons… Loin de moi cette idée… Je dirais plutôt que je m'allierais au gagnant… Drago n'est pas le seul prétendant au titre de leader… Et qui te dis qu'il voudra s'imposer ?

-Il aime le pouvoir plus que tout… voilà pourquoi… Rien n'a plus d'importance pour lui que cela…

-En es-tu sûr ? Ne serais ce pas plutôt car il ne t'aimera jamais comme tu le désires ? Demanda d'un air innocent Blaise.

-Tais toi ! Hurla t'elle.

Elle sentit une subite bouffée de haine l'envahir. Ses mains triturèrent violemment sa robe pourpre, les traits de son visage se contractant férocement. Ses yeux plissés de colère lançaient des éclairs, puis avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, elle se redressa, contourna la table basse et lui asséna une gifle retentissante. Alors quelque peu soulagée, elle sortit de la pièce sans un mot. Blaise sourit de toutes ses dents, massant sa joue endolorie. Décidément la vérité était toujours aussi dure à entendre…

Cependant il devait bien reconnaître que la situation devenait préoccupante et que tôt ou tard il faudrait choisir son camp…Mais en avait il encore la possiblité?

_Note de l'auteur :_ Voilà, c'est fini ! Je dois reconnaître que ce chapitre était plus court que le précédent et je m'en excuse ! Mais j'ai encore plein d'idées en ressources ! Et pour ceux qui ne voyaient pas comment Drago et Hermione pourraient finir ensemble, j'espère que ce chapitre à commencer à répondre à leurs doutes ! Désolé si vous pensiez que cette fic allait s'achever ici avec la mort de l'un de nos protagonistes! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop décut! A la prochaine et n'oubliez pas la tite review s'il vous plait ! Merciii d'avance ! Moon cat


	10. Entre cauchemar et réalité

**Une vengeance inachevée **

_Pairing :_ Drago/Hermione

_Disclamer :_ Rien ne m'appartient...

_Genre :_ Romance, drame...

_Note de l'auteur :_ Kikouuu à tous ! Bon j'ai encore eu un problème avec internet et je viens de le récupérer, il y a deux jours… Voilà ce qui explique mon grand retard accompagné d'un manque d'idées mais ce n'est plus que du passé ! Enfin j'espère ! Sinon je tenais à dire qu' ayant accepté un défi je publierais bientôt une fic Ginny/Drago, voilou si cela intéresse quelqu'un… Elle ne comportera pas plus de trois chapitres ! Bon sinon au programme de celui ci plein de choses intéressantes ! Je vous souhaite aussi à tous de bonne vacances et si vous ne l'êtes pas bon courage !

_Réponses au reviews : _

**Lyra Parry : **Kikouuu! Merci pour la review! Et merci de m'avoir souhaité bonne chance pour mon bac blanc! Héhé j'y ai survécu! Mais maintenant je vais laisser place à ce chapitre qui j'espère te plaira tout autant que les aitres! En tout cas merci de m'être fidèle! Kissuss et bonne lecture!

**Moggliesmad : **Kikouu! Merci pour ta review! Je sais j'ai cette mauvaise habitude de m'excuser tout le temps... je dois avoir peur de ce que je fais ou quelque chose du genre! Mais tes paroles me rassure alors je continue! Ce chapitre te plaira je pense mais surtout ne me tues pas stp! Kissuss et bonne lecture!

**Celenelen : **Kikouuu! Micii pour ta review! Euh et bien je n'ai reçu aucun email de ta part, je me demande bien si nous finirons un jour a arriver à communiquer! Bref, sinon je voulais te dire que j'avais commencé à rédiger le 1er chapitre et je pense que je le posterai avec le 12eme de cette fic, En tout cas merci de continuer à suivre cette fic et de l'aimer! Kissusss et bonne lecture!

**Lovedavidanders** : Kikouuu Merciii pour ta review! Elle me fait toujours autant plaisir! l est vrai que j'essaye d'attacher beaucoup d'importance aux mots que je met dans ma fic, je suis comme toi. C'est à dire que je trouve que les mots doivent définir le mieux possible le contexte, l'histoire en elle même. alors je suis extrêmement contente de voir que j'y arrive! Merciii bcp à toi et a ta fidélité! Bonne lecteure! Kisusss

**Pussy** : Kikouuu! Merciii pour ta review! Oui c'ets vrai tu n'étais pas très loin! Peut être que tu a déjà une idée aussi pour ce chapitre? Merciiii pour tout ce que tu as dis, aussi! J'essaye de narrer d'une manière fluide alors je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise! Micii bcp! et derien c'est normal de répondre à des gens qui prennent le temps de laisser une review! Kissusss et bonne lecture!

Chapitre 10 : Entre cauchemar et réalité.

_Du sang. Du sang à profusion. Un fleuve rouge de haine coulait entre ses pieds. Une obscurité oppressante. Effrayante. Puis ce vent si froid qui s'égarait dans leurs vêtements déchirés. Ce paysage pauvre, désertique qui imprimait la mort dans leurs yeux égarés, dans ses yeux. Il ne pouvait chercher une quelconque lumière. Il n'y en avait pas. Il n'y en aurait pas. En tout cas pas ici, pas dans cet enchevêtrement macabre. Son passé, son présent et son avenir incertain semblaient s'être donné rendez-vous. Au travers de ces visages. Dans ces corps évanouis…_

_« Drago ! Drago écoute moi… Tu as encore le choix… Je ne te jugerais pas, je ne te haïrais pas… Reviens, aides moi, j'ai besoin de toi… » Murmura d'une voix éteinte Harry Potter qui luttait inexorablement contre la mort._

_Lentement, très lentement, Drago finit par se retourner. La baguette maintenue d'une main tremblante. Le pouls affolé. Il regarda cet homme qu'il avait tant détesté, tant méprisé. Tenant à peine debout, le regard inébranlable malgré le sang qui s'échappait de son abdomen, il était là, à la fois digne et désespéré… Il demandait son aide._

_Drago détourna le regard vers Rogue, vers Mc gonagall et avec un effort pénible vers son Lord qui aussi souffrant que l'était Harry, était trop fier pour demander un quelconque appui._

_Il s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche, à formuler sa réponse quand il sentit une poigne forte se refermer sur lui. Son souffle se coupa. Encore. Et tout se déroula à une vitesse folle._

_Il vit les yeux assassins de son Lord, sa main libre qui se précipitait vers sa poitrine alors qu'Harry soutenu par Mc Gonagall levait sa baguette dans un ultime sort._

_Un cri guttural parcouru au même moment l'air. Rogue tiré de son évanouissement par une douleur fulgurante ne contrôla plus son corps qui s'élança entre Drago et Voldemort. Son protégé était en danger de mort. Son serment ne serait plus respecté. De sa main, le Lord allait lui arracher l'âme pour survivre._

_Puis un autre cri. Celui d'Harry. Un filet d'étincelles rouges trancha les airs, vola en direction de son ennemi avec une force arrachée au désespoir. Voldemort se retourna pour essayer de le contrer alors que sa main s'enfonçait brutalement dans un corps chaud, déchirait la chaire et plongeait dans les fins fonds d'un cœur. Il lutta pendant quelques instants son aura verte décroissant progressivement. Puis il céda. Mais pas seul… Il emporta avec lui un morceau d'âme dans la main. Harry s'effondra à son tour terrassé par sa blessure. Drago le vit basculer lentement, si lentement dans les airs… le regard révulsé, ses doigts serrant encore sa baguette, il tomba dans les bras de Mc Gonagall._

_Le silence redevint roi. La réalité refit soudainement surface… une main sur son cœur battant, il prit conscience de tout ce que ceci signifiait, le bien l'avait emporté sur le mal. Comme toujours. Comme dans ces contes d'enfants où ce triomphe tant attendu rend invisible la douleur du vaincu._

_Rogue laissa alors échapper un sombre et démesuré cri de souffrance qui vint sortir brutalement Drago de son sommeil._

Il inspira avec violence une bouffée d'air, les yeux écarquillés de peur.

Ramené à la réalité par ce souvenir déchirant, le corps en sueur, Drago porta une main à sa poitrine. Il regarda autour de lui, le paysage flou de son cauchemar se dissipant peu à peu. Il n'avait pas bougé. Pas depuis l'évanouissement soudain d'Hermione. D'ailleurs celle-ci avait disparue, l'empreinte de son corps marquant encore ses bras. Il se redressa, la cherchant des yeux pendant un instant, en vain. Une pointe d'inquiétude vint ébranler son esprit qui eut tôt fait de signifier que son absence était, dans un sens, profitable. Sa faiblesse, son sommeil agité resteraient un obscur secret.

Il se mit alors debout en quête d'un remontant quelconque, quand sortit de la pièce son regard croisa son reflet dans un miroir fixé au mur. Il s'arrêta, ne bougea plus. Il ne parvenait pas à se reconnaître. Un homme livide, terni, à l'apparence maladive lui faisait face. Ses yeux éteints le dévisageaient, dépourvus de toute étincelle de vie. Il recula effrayé par cette image aux allures cauchemardesques. Puis très vite, il lui tourna le dos ne pouvant supporter cette vérité que lui offrait son reflet : Celle d'un homme qui était poursuivit par son passé…

Non loin de là, quelques mètres plus bas, dans une petite pièce sombre éclairée par la lumière blafarde de bougies, Hermione était assise sur son lit. Le dos contre la paroi froide du mur, les yeux perdus dans l'épais manteau obscur de la nuit, elle naviguait entre présent et passé.

Quelques heures plutôt, elle avait rêvé de Ron…Elle l'avait vu qui la fuyait encore et encore. Elle avait vu son regard douloureux, la peine inscrite au plus profonds de ses yeux. Puis, contre toute attente, elle avait sentit une douce chaleur l'étreindre et crut qu'il l'avait enfin rejoint. Qu'il avait traversé la barrière des songes pour revenir à elle, pour revenir dans cette réalité trop cruelle pour elle. Alors avec une lenteur démesurée, elle avait ouvert les yeux pour pouvoir le contempler. Mais au lieu d'apercevoir son visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur, sa mine boudeuse, elle vit une masse de cheveux blonds reposer non loin de son épaule. Des mèches folles, venaient chatouiller sa joue tandis qu'un souffle chaud et régulier s'abattait avec douceur sur son cou. Elle frissonna de plaisir, puis récupérant ses esprits, retint difficilement un cri d'effroi comprenant subitement que tous ses rêves n'étaient que fantasmes, illusions d'une jeune femme malheureuse.

Cependant malgré toute sa volonté, elle ne parvint pas à haïr cet être si différent de Ron qui prenait aussi place dans son coeur… elle resta encore un long moment dans ses bras, caressant ses doux cheveux blonds, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de con cou. Le temps défilait à lui en faire perdre la raison sans pouvoir toutefois lui ôter ce vieux sentiment de culpabilité qui revenait au galop. Un peu. Beaucoup. Jusqu'à en devenir trop étouffant, trop insupportable et si suffocant qu'Hermione se libéra soudainement de l'emprise de Drago, sortant presque en courant de la pièce.

Et elle avait échoué ici. Dans cette petite pièce confinée dans laquelle elle avait vu disparaître la lumière du jour au profit d'une nuit impériale et froide, enveloppée dans un épais manteaux de brume.

Mais rester seule, cloîtrée dans l'obscurité n'était pas le sort qui lui était réservé car dans un souffle une voix se fit entendre…

« Aide moi à sortir de ce cauchemar… » Stupéfaite, prise au dépourvu, Hermione se retourna restant silencieuse devant cette demande impromptue.

Si la nuit était pleine de surprises, de sentiments contradictoires, le silence d'une nature endormie recelait lui aussi nombres de secrets plus sombres les uns que les autres. Et alors que l'amour semblait éclore parmi les étoiles, un nuage d'angoisse, de cauchemar planait dans ce ciel froid. Certains ne le voyaient pas, d'autres si. Parmi eux se trouvait Severus Rogue. Cloué au lit, les portes de la mort effleurant déjà ses pieds, il nageait en plein cauchemar. Profondément endormi, il revivait ce que quelques heures plutôt son protégé avait vécut. Mais ave plus de violence, plus de douleur. Il ressentit une nouvelle fois avec quelle force son corps s'était redressé, ce jour funeste où son Lord avait péri.

Et au même instant, dans le Malfoy Manor Hermione elle, se leva, avança vers celui qui lui demandait de l'aide.

Rogue remua entre ses couvertures comme pour sortir involontairement de son passé. En vain. Il allait revivre encore une fois ce souvenir dans lequel la mort avait pénétré à jamais son être, consumant sa vie de l'intérieur. Pareil à un parasite, ce bout d'âme qui lui faisait défaut l'entraînait peu à peu vers une mort certaine. Il n'était plus entier et pourtant encore en vie. Allant tristement à l'encontre des lois de la nature. Son corps fut pris d'un violent soubresaut lorsque apparut dans son esprit, le bras tendu de son Lord avec sa main aux griffes acérées.

Et au même instant, Drago avança une main tremblante vers Hermione. Il caressa doucement, tendrement sa joue rougie par la flamme des bougies. Elle ne bougea pas attendant la suite tandis que l'éclat de ses yeux, eux, trahissaient sa nervosité. Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver merveilleusement belle, fragile et la savoir à sa portée l'embrasa de courage. Alors lentement il se pencha vers ses lèvres, voluptueuses de promesses.

Rogue vit son corps se faire déchirer en lambeaux. La poitrine brutalement perforée, la peau pareille à un vulgaire tissu se détachait avec une effrayante facilité. Il vit le sang couler à profusion alors que dans son corps s'enfonçait une main froide, tranchante. Il sentit la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle elle frôla son cœur. Il avait suffit de quelques secondes pour voir la mort …D'un instant, pour qu'une immuable douleur s'éveille au plus profond de son cœur…

Et il avait suffit de quelques seconde pour que le désir s'enflamme… A la lueur vacillante des flammes il avait osé poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Encore une fois, oh oui juste une fois de peur que sa belle ne lui échappe à nouveau.

Mais elle ne fit rien, savourant cette vague, ce frisson qui la parcourut tout entière. Les yeux clos, elle sentit ce fabuleux sentiment de désir couler dans ses veines, recouvrant chaque parcelle de sa peau, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

Passant, ses bras autour de son cou, elle entrouvrit les lèvres laissant s'effondrer l'ultime barrière qui aurait put les sauver. Il s'y jeta sans hésiter, répondit avec ardeur insoupçonnée, l'enserrant de toutes ses forces, sa langue cherchant sans cesse la sienne. Il fut alors surpris de voir disparaître toute timidité dans les gestes d'Hermione qui semblait s'être accroché à lui comme à la vie. Puis le souffle court, il acheva le baiser la dévisageant de ses deux perles grises, scintillantes de milles feux sous le poids de l'émotion.

Il lui sourit et laissa échapper un murmure qui lui venait tout droit du cœur : « Si l'amour est le plus beau des péchés, je ne le ferais que le voir comme une lumière qui m'a sortit de l'obscurité…. Car c'est à l'ombre de ma déchéance que tu m'est apparue… »

Bouleversée par cet aveux, Hermione enroula ses jambe autour de la taille de Drago, enchevêtrant leurs deux corps. Elle embrassa son cou, caressa ses cheveuxavant de lui souffler à son tour au creux de l'oreille : « Ne dis plus rien… J'ai choisi de troquer ma vie de vengeance et de douleur, pour une vie d'interdits, pour me perdre en toi et oublier ce que nous sommes… »

Drago ne se fit pas prier et laissa place au silence pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois…

Et la douleur fut si forte pour Rogue qu'il se réveilla en sursaut, noyé de peur dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Il appela de sa voix roque, asséchée son protégé. Il se mit hurler son nom, mais il ne venait pas. Il était seul, plus proche de la mort que quiconque. Il la sentait si proche, elle qui le suivait comme son ombre, qui se nourissait de ses craintes pareille à une amante enfiévrée.Soudain, un rai de lumière apparut dans la pièce. Il crut que Drago était enfin venu le voir, qu'il était sauvé de tout destin funèbre, alors il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement qui fut de courte durée. Ce n'était pas Drago, seulement Pansy. Elle constata avec effroi l'état déplorable de son prince et se précipita à son chevet.

Rogue se redressa avec difficulté la dévisageant d'un regard assassin avant de la saisir violemment par les épaules.

« Où… où est il ? » Hurla t'il.

Pansy voyant une occasion inespérée se présenter à elle répondit avec satisfaction : « Dans son manoir, mon Prince… »

Les yeux de Rogue perdirent toute lueur, laissant place à une noirceur lourde de menaces…Ses pensées tournées vers une envie irrépressible de tuer…

Et ce fut à cet instant que les pas de Drago menèrent le couple amoureux dans sa grande et élégante chambre…

_Note de l'auteur :_ Nirak ! Niark ! Je m'arrête là ! Pour la suite il faudra attendre et vous l'aurez lol ! Je crois que je vais aller me cacher dans les montagnes et oui je pars au ski donc pendant une semaine au moins pas d'update ! Surtout, on ne tue pas l'auteur ! J'espère que la transition Rogue/Drago vous à plut, c'était la 1ere fois que j'écrivais comme ça ! Bon sinon je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances ! Kissuss à tous !

Moon cat


	11. Chapter 11

**Une vengeance inachevée.**

_Pairing :_ Drago/Hermione

_Disclaimer :_ Rien ne m'appartient.

_Genre :_ Drame, romance.

_Note de l'auteur :_ Et voilà, je pense un des chapitres les plus attendus de cette fic. Pour ceux qui auraient oublié le rating je rappelle qu'il va y avoir un lemon. Je vous demanderais également d'être indulgent car c'est le 1er que j'écris. Sinon pour ceux qui lisent la mini-fic Ginny/Drago la suite devrait bientôt arriver ! Bon revenons en à nous moutons lol ! je pense que vous aimerez beaucoup ce chapitre qui est annonciateur de plein d'événements !

Sur ceux bonne lecture à toutes, vousz'adoreee! ah et aussi bonnes vacances pour ceux qui le sont encore, snif pensez à moi!

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**Lyra Parry : **Héhé... je crois que j'ai confirmé tes prévisions, pas avant une semaine, lol j'ai quasi atteint les 2 semaines là! honte à moi! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review! Ca fait toujours autant plaisir, je crois que tu trouveras d'autres phrases assez jolies aussi dans ce chapitre! Enfin j'ai essayé! Gros kissus et bonne lecture!

**Moggliesmad : **Ouinnnn je te vois venir toi! Empêcher un pauvre auteur de prendre ses vacances lol mais où vas t'on? Sniff la fin... Oui c'est fort probable qu'elle arrive bientôt... Ca passe si vite tout ça... Enfin j'en ai un peu plus parlé dans la note de la fin... Tu étais un peu perdue? Normal, je vous embarque dans l'univers tumultueux des sentiments! Miciiiiiiii de dire que c'est génial! Gros gros kissusss miciii encore et bonne lecture!

**Pussy : **Kikouuu! Miciiiiiiiiii pour ta review! Ravie de te voir exposer encore une hypothèse... Mais est ce la bonne? Je suis capable de tellement pire... En tout cas je suis contente de voir que j'arrive à te garder dans mes lectrice et dans le suspens que j'essaye d'entretenir! Mercii beaucoup, je te souhaite une bonne lecture! kisssuss

**Celenelen : **Kikouuuu! Je crois qu'on à un peu réussit à communiquer par l'intérmédiaire de l'autre fic lol... Mais bon c'est pas top non plus! Ohoh t'étais énervée? lol et bas dis donc si c'est ça je vais vous faire poireauter plus longtemps lol... Nan je plaisante, merciiii bcp pour ta review! Bonne lecture! kissussss

**Lovedavidanders : **Miciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, quelqu'un qui m'a dit ce qu'il avait pensé de mes transitions miciiiiiiii! lol ça veut dire que je suis entendue! chouette! Excelllent? j'atais aux anges avec ce ptit mot lol! quant au fait d'être perdu ça doit être dut à mon esprit tordu qui bouillonne d'idées lool. Merciii aussi pour le "repose toi" tu penses au surménage des auteurs, c'ets gentil! Bonne lecture! kisssuss

_Chapitre 11 : Et le destin se met en marche..._

Brutalement son souffle se coupa. Son corps projeté contre un mur, cette froideur soudaine qui contrastait avec cette vague de chaleur qu'étaient les baisers de Drago, la faisaient frissonner. De ses lèvres humides, il découvrait chaque parcelle de sa peau hâlée, descendant avec une lenteur qui en était presque insupportable. Hermione plongea ses mains dans les cheveux en bataille de son amant et sentit ses lèvres redessiner le contour de sa robe. Ces lignes de désirs la rendaient folle et elle enroula une nouvelle fois ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Il était le danger, le poison qui coulait dans ses veines. Il était celui qui la sortait de sa torpeur l'entraînant dans une danse diabolique sans merci. D'un baiser, d'une caresse il éveillait son corps qui s'était privé de tout désir. Fébrile, vivant, il se pressa langoureusement contre Drago.

Il laissa alors échapper un grognement étouffé, la déposant en quelques enjambées sur son lit. Il ne perdit pas une seconde, l'emprisonnant sous lui. Il la dominait, assis au-dessus d'elle, contemplant sa chevelure éparpillée sur lit, son visage alanguit. Puis, d'un regard consumé par le désir, il déchira de ses mains le tissu rêche qui lui avait caché depuis si longtemps, le corps de sa promise.

Mais il n'abaissa même pas les yeux. Guettant toutes les réactions d'Hermione, il fit lentement courir ses mains froides, sur sa poitrine encore recouverte par un simple soutien gorge en coton blanc, sur son ventre jusqu'à empoigner fermement ses hanches. Il jouait, il découvrait avec curiosité ses points sensibles, changeant sans cesse la pression exercée par ses paumes. Il se retint de poser ses lèvres sur cette peau douce, sentant son corps se cambrer, se tortiller sous chacun de ses gestes.

Il vit le regard fiévreux d'Hermione qui l'hypnotisa un court instant, qui fut cependant suffisant, pour que sa compagne se libère de son emprise. Elle se redressa quelque peu, l'attira à lui dans un long baiser passionné, faisant sauter par la même les boutons de sa chemise noire.

Et tout s'arrêta. Le silence s'installa. Il n'y eut plus de gestes, plus de soupirs ou de gémissements. Une main tremblante alla doucement à l'encontre d'un torse. Du bout des doigts, elle toucha une longue cicatrice qui venait troubler la perfection de ce torse d'albâtre. Légèrement rosée, elle contrastait pourtant affreusement avec la pâleur de sa peau. Sans cesser de suivre son tracé, elle leva le regard vers Drago qui les yeux clos, frissonnait en proie à un tumulte d'émotions. Et quand enfin ses doigts stoppèrent au niveau de ses côtes, là où finissait ce souvenir inaltérable d'un passé douloureux, Drago se saisit de sa main. Il ouvrit les yeux et dans un murmure lui souffla :

« Aurais tu peur de moi ? Cette cicatrice te rappelle trop ce que je suis ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça… Je pensais juste qu'elle aurait pu être mienne…

-Il n'est pas encore trop tard… Si tu veux, tu peux me tuer, t'enfuir… Je ne ferais rien…

-Maintenant cela ne servirait pas grand chose…" Après un moment de silence, elle rajouta : "Malgré mes ressentiments je ne désire qu'une chose…"souffla t'elle en baissant le regard.

-Quelle est t'elle?

-Que tu me fasse oublier ce que je suis entrain de commettre…

-Vos désirs sont des ordres ma dame…"

Et Drago l'embrassa avec fougue ravivant la passion qui les avait enflammés. D'une main douce, il fit sauter les attaches de son soutien gorge, soufflant légèrement sur ses pointes durcies par l'excitation. Hermione laissa échapper un petit gémissement étouffé, alors que la main de Drago se refermait sur l'un de ses seins. Petits, fermes, ils tenaient parfaitement dans ses paumes froides. Tantôt, il ne faisait que les effleurer, tantôt il y déposait milles caresses parfois légères ou parfois douloureuses éraflant sa peau fragile de ses mains nerveuses. Il embrassa le cou qui lui était offert. Puis sa langue descendit en une ribambelle de baisers au creux de ses seins. Hermione se mordit la lèvre, pour retenir un cri mêlé de souffrance et de plaisir. Il la mordillait, la goûtait littéralement. Il l'enserrait de toutes ses forces sentant une douce chaleur envahir le creux de ses reins.

Puis elle eut le souffle coupé, en sentant une main aventureuse venir caresser son bas ventre qui s'enflamma aussitôt. Elle ne le laissa pas pourtant aller plus loin, posant une main décidée sur la sienne. Drago la regarda quelque peu surpris mais Hermione lui souffla d'une voix roque : « Ne crois pas que tu dirigeras tout… L'amour est un jeu qui est tout sauf individuel… »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle parvint à le retourner. Fourrant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, elle planta ses ongles dans son dos alors que son autre main se posa sur son entrejambe. La chaleur qui s'était emparée de lui se propagea alors dans tous ses membres. Il laissa échapper à son tour un soupir de plaisir et ferma les yeux. Il sentait ses lèvres courir sur sa peau s'aventurant toujours plus loin, explorer son corps éveillant toutes sortes d'envie. Son parfum l'enivrait tandis que des dizaines de baisers vagabondaient sur son torse.

Mais contre toute attente, il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'aller plus loin. Dans un mouvement presque sauvage, il se redressa, l'empoigna sans douceur et la plaqua sur les draps. Consumé par un violent désir, il voulait de nouveau goûter à sa peau, absorber sa chaleur, se fondre en elle. Il ne pouvait plus attendre… Cependant, il vit le corps de sa compagne se contracter sous une soudaine crainte. Honteux, d'avoir été si brutal, il lui caressa doucement la joue, l'embrassa avec une tendresse des plus surprenante. Vaincue, elle se laissa à nouveau emporter dans cette lutte ensorcelée…

Puis d'un geste sûr, il enleva le dernier vêtement qui lui barrait encore la route. Il se pencha vers le corps fiévreux de sa compagne et vint frôler l'intérieur de ses cuisses. La réponse fut immédiate.

Hermione essaya de se ressaisir mais les caresses, les baisers de son amant était d'une passion insensée. Elle parvint toute fois à se redresser, les jambes tremblantes, le pouls affolé.

Drago comprit rapidement qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Il la voulait tellement, d'une manière si brutale qu'il eut peur de l'effrayer à nouveau. il lui murmura : « Laisse moi prendre possession de ton corps, laisse moi m'imprégner de ta chaleur pour enfin effleurer les contours de l'amour… »

Il la vit alors doucement écarter les jambes et sans attendre, se glissa en elle. Son corps plaqué contre le sien, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson ils venaient de se damner pour l'éternité…

Lentement, Drago se mit à bouger en elle, l'embrassant, allant toujours plus loin comme si sa vie en dépendait. Galvanisée par ce plaisir soudain, Hermione griffa sans retenue son dos. Drago grogna déjà habitué à ce genre de violence. Il se contenta d'y répondre en accélérant doucement le rythme de ses mouvements, voulant faire durer le plaisir.

Elle l'accompagna en ondulant des hanches. Leur harmonie était parfaite tout comme l'emboîtement de leurs deux corps. ils cherchaient bien plus qu'un simple orgasme… De leur union, ils espéraient atteindre une sphère de bonheur.

Et alors que l'apogée du plaisir les guettait tous deux, Hermione sentit Drago se redresser et pour suivre son mouvement enroula ses jambes autour de lui. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, la tenant fermement par les hanches. Elle le dévisagea sérieusement avant de sourire d'un air mystérieux. Elle lui dit alors : « Il semblerait que ce soit à mon tour de mener la danse et je le ferais car si je suis ton unique salut, tu es pour moi mon unique perdition. »

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, répliqua Drago en souriant.

Elle se remit alors à onduler des hanches, se soulevant et s'abaissant au rythme que lui dictait son compagnon. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à que vidés de leur force, Drago l'empoigna contre lui, la pénétrant au plus profond d'elle même.

Hermione atteignit l'extase et en un cri de jouissance imité par Drago, se laissa retomber entre ses bras. Il l'entraîna dans les draps, échangèrent encore quelques baisers passionnés avant qu'il ne se saisisse de sa baguette prononçant un sort de contraception. Exténué, Drago parvint tout de même à glisser dans le creux de l'oreille de sa compagne, un « je t'aime » qui à peine audible, était pourtant d'une sincérité effrayante.

Hermione ne dit rien, se calant dans ses bras alors que des larmes s'écoulaient silencieusement de ses yeux. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait même pas ou plutôt elle refusait de le savoir. Drago se contenta de l'étreindre une dernière fois et vaincus, ils se laissèrent gagner par un profond sommeil.

« Tue-la ! Tue-la ! Tu m'entends ? Je veux qu'elle crève, qu'elle meure de ta main ! » hurla dans un râle Rogue. Il reprit avec difficulté sa respiration tandis que Pansy voyait ses rêves devenir réalité.

Ainsi venait d'être sceller le destin d'Hermione avec de simples mots, avec une haine dépassant l'entendement. Elle, qui même affaiblie, lui avait tout pris. Elle qui s'envolait avec tous ses rêves alors qu'il était aux portes de la mort. Il ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Il fallait qu'elle soit punie, il fallait qu'il lui prouve que jamais elle n'échapperait à ses griffes et cette servile Pansy serait son instrument. Un sourire cadavérique apparut sur ses lèvres tremblantes, joie qu'il partagea avec une Pansy radieuse, transfigurée. Se relevant après quelques tentatives pour récupérer son sang froid, elle répondit :

« Il en sera fait selon vos ordres mon prince » laissant cependant transparaître le bonheur qui lui avait transpercé le cœur.

Puis gagnée par l'impatience, elle s'excusa maladroitement et sortit d'un pas pressé de la pièce. Enfin elle allait pouvoir se venger… Achever cette petite peste qui durant tant d'années l'avait surpassée, l'avait méprisée…Elle se délecterait de ses cris de souffrance, de son regard dévasté qui insufflerait sa cruauté.

Mais la réalité était tout autre, tant que Drago ne serait pas dans le repère, tant qu'il ne la laissera pas toute seule, elle ne pourrait pas agir. Elle ne pourrait la tuer sans être dérangée. Frustrée, elle en vint à une conclusion qui ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde : Aller voir Zabini.

Ce crétin machiste semblait être le seul capable de pouvoir ramener Drago ici. Elle laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération, se mettant immédiatement à sa recherche. Il était inutile de perdre une seconde de plus. Bientôt, elle ne pourrait plus attendre et dans sa tête résonnaient déjà les cris de sa future victime. Pareil à un félin, la belle se lécha de gourmandise les lèvres.

Par chance ou peut être grâce au destin, il lui fallut à peine un court moment pour le trouver au détour d'un couloir. Le sourire aux lèvres, la démarche nonchalante il semblait bien plus détendu qu'avant. Son visage affichait un air goguenard, presque victorieux. Pansy choisit de ne pas s'en soucier et ce fut certainement la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie. Elle l'alpagua sans aucune retenue, lui lançant de but en blanc :

« J'ai besoin de ton aide Zabini !

-Est ce une nouvelle manière de saluer les gens ? Demanda t'il en haussant un sourcil.

-Tais toi ! je n'ai pas envie d'écouter tes sarcasmes !

-Très bien… Dans ce cas que puis je faire pour vous ma dame ?

-Amener Drago ici ! Répliqua t'elle sèchement.

-C'est tout ? Et bien tout ce raffut pour faire quelque chose que j'avais déjà prévu… Ca en serait presque risible…

-Déjà prévu ?

-Oui, oui… (il fit un geste de la main) ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça et retournes à tes activités.

-C'est ce que j'allais faire ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me l'ordonnes !

-Alors peut être écouteras tu ce conseil : Profites en bien… On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver… Sur ceux je m'en vais récolter les fruits de mon travail ! Bye ! »

Il agita une main dans les airs et reprenant sa démarche décontractée, repartit dans la direction opposée. Pansy, quelque peu surprise par ce discours énigmatique se reprit très vite. Zabini n'était qu'un imbécile qui lui avait fait perdre du temps, voilà tout. Furieuse, elle se mit à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage attendant qu'il réponde à sa faveur. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est qu'en choisissant d'ignorer son conseil, elle venait tout simplement de provoquer sa propre perte…

_Flash back :_

_« Vous connaissez ce proverbe, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis… et bien je l'approuve totalement._

_- c'est pour cela que… ?_

_-Exactement, je n'ai pas envie de croupir à Azkaban toute ma vie, je ne fais qu'assurer mes arrières._

_-Vous êtes un être répugnant !_

_-Peut être mais je vous suis indispensable et cela vous ne pouvez pas le nier…_

_L'homme fier de sa tirade s'étira, le sourire aux lèvres._

_-( Un soupir se fit entendre) C'est vrai… Néanmoins, sachez que désormais vous serez sous notre joug. Même si vous allez nous faire gagner la guerre, vous êtes et vous resterez un traître… Répondit froidement son interlocuteur._

_-J'en suis conscient, je vous demande seulement de me laisser ma liberté, aussi surveillée soit elle._

_-Aucune n'autre requête ne vous sera accordée, êtes vous bien sûr de votre choix ?_

_-A votre avis, il y a t'il quelque chose de plus précieux que la liberté qui justifierait une trahison ?_

_-La votre au prix de nombre d'autres… Vous êtes bien un serpentard…._

_-Que voulez vous, j'estime que je vaux mieux que d'autres et que dans les ténèbres tout est permis, y compris trahir les siens… si c'est pour sauver sa peau… Mais ça vous ne pourrez jamais le comprendre…. Dit d'un ton étrangement calme l'inconnu._

_-Tout comme essayer de vous inculquer une quelconque notion du bien, je suppose…_

_-Parfaitement, je ne suis qu'un salaud qui ne vit que pour lui et j'en suis fier._

_-Vous m'assurez donc que toutes ces informations sont véridiques ?_

_-Oui, je vous ai donné l'issue de la guerre. J'espère que cela vous convient._

_-Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point…._

_La discussion continua un long moment, l'obscurité protégeant les deux protagonistes d'une quelconque interruption. Pourtant, une lumière qui sonna la fin de l'entretien dévoila deux silhouettes, celle de deux hommes… L'un était bon, l'autre était la perfidie incarnée. L'un vivait aux rythmes des pleines lunes, l'autre au gré de ses profits. Mais tous deux savaient une chose…. La fin était imminente, le destin s'était enclenché sans rien pour enrayer sa diabolique progression. Et bientôt, la vitesse des évènements allait tous les surprendre…. Sans exception._

**Note de l'auteur :** C'est ainsi que se finit ce chapitre ! Vous avez remarquez ? Il était beaucoup plus long que les précédents… Je devais mettre tout cela dans un seul chapitre car j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que la fin de cette fic est pour bientôt…. Je pense, je dis bien je pense qu'elle s'achèvera dans 4chapitre voir moins… Alala, déjà des regrets me prennent lol

En tout cas, une fois celle ci finit, je terminerais la fic drago/Ginny que vous pourrez lire en attendant la prochaine Drago/hermione ! Car je crois bien avoir déjà une idée lol ! Sur ceux kissus à tous ! Oubliez pas la review! miciii


	12. La séparation

**Une vengeance inachevée.**

_Disclamer :_ Rien ne m'appartient.

_Genre :_ Drame, romance

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**Jun Rogue :** Kikouuuuu ! Merciiiiiiiiiiii pour toutes tes reviews ! Je sais pas par ou commencer ! Enfin si le plus important c'est de voir que tu vas mieux ! Dslll pour tes soucis -- ! Lool je change tout le temps de présentation ? lol c'est parce que je n'ai pas de mémoire uu ! Mais tant mieux si c'est drôle ! Quant à toutes les jolies phrases ou bouts de poèmes et bien ils sont de moi. Je n'ai rien emprunté c'est peut être pour ça qu'ils sont étranges ! Mais autant que tout soi de moi non ? Quant au ginny/Blaise je pense que ce sera un peu juste.. excuse moi mais j'essayerai quand même ! Oulalala et puis tous tes compliments c'était une véritable avalanche de bonheur ! Quand j'ai vu ma boite à maillllsss wawwwww merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii beaucoup beaucoup ! T'es trop sympa avec moi ! t'adoreuuhh ! Gros gros kisssuss et bonne lecture ! je pense que tu vas encore aimer le fin :p !

**Lamiss12 :** Kikouuu à toi ! Merciiii pour ta review ! viii exploiter le côté sombre d'Hermione m'attirait car je suis parfois lassée de vois des personnages toujours aussi parfaits confiner dans leur rôle habituel… Un peu d'originalité c'est bien aussi ,Merciiii aussi de dire que j'écris bien ! je suis remotivée ! bonne lecture ! kisssuss

**Marilne Black :** Kikouuuuu ! Merciii beaucoup pour ta review ! Waww que de compliments c'est très gentil surtout que j'ai eu un petit passage à vide et si tu aime mon style je pense que tu ne va pas être déçu… J'ai mijoté une fin comme vous les aimez :p ! J'en dis pas plus ! Kissuss et bonne lecture !

**Celenelen :** Kikouuuu ! Marchiiiii pour ta review ! Oh oh t'as aimé le chapitre précédent… lol on se demande pourquoi niark niark ! j'en ai mis aussi dans celui là mdr ! Merciii aussi pour tes encouragements et ton soutien depuis le début ! La fin et oui elle arrive a petit pas mais elle est là ! Gros kissus à toi et bonne lecture !

**Lyra Parry :** Kikouuuu ! Merciiii pour ta review ! Héhé comme toujours tu m'as trouvé des jolies phrases merciiiii ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de voir que quelqu'un y attache autant d'importance ! j'espères que tu ne t'ai pas trop arraché de cheveux lol si c'est le cas je suis désolée ! Au fait vu mon absence prolonger aurais tu updater ta fic ? Pourrais tu me le dire ? merciii d'avanceeee gross kissuss bonne lecture !

_Note de l'auteur :_ Coucou à toutes ! Désolé pour mon long retard mais j'ai eu vraiment beaucoup de travail et je viens à peine de rentrer de vacances ! A tout le monde je souhaite donc de joyeuses fêtes de pâques ! Aujourd'hui ma note à pour but de vous rappeler quel est le genre de fic.. J'ai choisi d'exploiter la cruauté, le côté sombre des hommes il n'y aura donc pas de rédemption ou de personnage bien gentils… Je dis cela pour le chapitre qui s'annonce.. Sur ceux je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

Au cœur d'une nuit, ils avaient tout abandonné…

La douleur, la peur, la réalité d'une vie brisée,

Pour se laisser enivrer par un parfum de luxure

Qui, irrésistible, s'insinuant pareil à un murmure,

était venu se saisir de deux amants damnés

Se fondant l'un dans l'autre, leurs corps enchevêtrés,

Ils avaient noyer leur avenir au prix d'un plaisir

Interdit, maître de leurs pêchés, de leur désir,

Et qui pourtant, était gardien de leurs secrets

Là, où il n'y avait plus de place pour les regrets…

**Chapitre 12 : La séparation…**

D'une main douce, il caressait son corps nu qui lui faisait dos. Avec lenteur pour ne pas l'éveiller, ses doigts suivaient chaque courbe qui se dessinait sous ses yeux passionnés. Sa poitrine frémissante, ses hanches, ses fesses fermes, il ne se lassait pas de les toucher. Frissonnante, elle se recroquevilla contre le corps chaud de son amant, savourant ses caresses. Son souffle chaud dans le creux de sa nuque, était loin d'être suffisant pour lui faire oublier ce qu'il était entrain de lui faire subir.

De ses doigts agiles, il venait titiller ses tétons qui se durcissaient peu à peu sous le désir, alors que ses lèvres venaient goûter avidement la peau de son cou. Elle résista à l'envie d'ouvrir ses yeux, se laissant guider par ses propres sensations. Un gémissement roque lui échappa et elle rejeta la tête en arrière. Une langue taquine remonta alors le long de cette gorge offerte, cherchant à gagner sa bouche.

Elle se cambra un peu plus pour pouvoir aller à son encontre, sentant les draps de soie glisser langoureusement, sur son corps encore alanguit. Il délaissa alors ses seins pour attraper sa hanche la faisant basculer. Enfin, les courbes qu'il avait effleurées s'offraient à ses yeux sans aucune pudeur.

« Tu es belle… Si belle » lui murmura t'il, caressant tendrement sa joue.

Hermione rougit avant de se pencher timidement sur les lèvres de son amant. Brûlantes, timides, Drago savoura ce léger contact tandis que sa compagne posait sa tête sur son torse.

Il l'enserra de ses bras, regardant sa peau hâlée, éclairée par les premiers rayons de soleil. Etrangement, dans sa tête, résonnaient encore les notes de piano mais ce fut ces mots, oui ces paroles là qu'elle osa prononcer, qu'il retint jusqu'à sa mort…

« Fais moi l'amour… » Et le temps cessa d'exister à ses yeux… Surpris, il la dévisagea sans comprendre, sans réaliser ce qu'elle venait de lui murmurer.

« Je.. Je… »

« Je t'en pris, fais moi l'amour, je ne veux pas affronter le jour… Juste t'aimer encore un peu… » Elle l'avait presque ordonné sa demande et il ne put rien ajouter.

Instinctivement, ses lèvres se posèrent sur son front, puis sur ses joues, avant de s'emparer des siennes, tremblantes. Elle passa ses mains dans ses fins cheveux blonds mais très vite, ils lui échappèrent.

Des sillons humides vinrent marquer ses seins. Prise par une vague de plaisir, elle passa une jambe entre les siennes, la virilité de son amant venant immédiatement embraser son bas ventre. Ce contact les fit gémir tous deux et elle passa une main entre leur deux corps pour l'effleurer. Drago en réponse mordit agréablement l'un de ses seins, ses mains allant caresser la chute de reins de sa belle.

Puis avec une lenteur calculée, il se défit de son emprise traçant du creux de ses seins jusqu'à son nombril une ribambelle de baisers enflammés. Hermione gémissait de plus belle, étant toutefois, un peu frustrée de ne plus pouvoir toucher le corps musculeux de son amant. Mais très vite, les sensations qui la parcouraient eurent raison d'elle et Drago eut alors tout le loisir de faire vibrer son corps au rythme du plaisir.

Des frissons parcouraient sans cesse le corps de la jeune femme, en proie a de nombreux tremblements compagne.

Alors, soutenant ses yeux obscurcis par le désir elle lui murmura : « Je t'aime. »

Elle ne savait pas si cela était bien ou non, mais le sourire que lui offrit son compagnon valait la peine d'être damné…

Seulement, à l'aube d'un amour torturé, rien n'est accordé à ses amants maudits sans douleur…

« Maître ? »

Drago l'ignora sentant sa compagne commençant à se mouvoir sous lui.

« Maître ? » Les petits cris de Mytsi alertèrent cependant Hermione.

« Drago.. Peut être devrais tu… lui chuchota elle.

-Non, laisse. Elle se lassera…

Pour la convaincre, il l'embrassa ardemment.

Mais bien loin de réagir comme prévu, Mytsi continua d'insister tant et si bien que Drago fut contraint de sortir de son lit, une colère naissante s'affichant sur son visage.

Tenant d'une main, un drap autour de sa taille, il ouvrit à toute volée la porte.

Mytsi pétrifiée, laissa échapper un petit cri.

« - Que veux tu ! Cela ne pouvait donc pas attendre plus tard ! L'agressa t'il.

-Mytsi ne voulait pas, maître... Mytsi a été obligée de venir ici !

-Par qui ? Demanda t'il soupçonneux.

-Par monsieur Zabini… et pour affirmer ses dires, elle sortit de sa poche un parchemin soigneusement plié.

Drago ne sut soudainement plus quoi dire. Il afficha un air inquiet avant de lui dire sèchement : « Très bien, tu peux y aller. »

Il referma la porte puis devant une Hermione alanguit, il déplia la missive.

_« Drago,_

_Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer pourquoi je t'envoi ce message, mais tu le sais que je n'agis comme cela que dans des cas extrêmes. Je te demande de venir au repère le plus vite possible, il en va de notre avenir à tous…Viens, ne serais ce que pour épargner ce qui t'es cher…_

_Zabini. »_

Drago, sentit une irrépressible angoisse s'emparer de lui. Etait il mort ? Y avait il une nouvelle remise en cause du pouvoir ? Que se passait il ? Il sentit son corps frissonner à l'idée de la mort de son protecteur. Il tenta de chasser ses pensées morbides, lâchant la missive. Son regard se porta alors vers son amante interloquée devant son visage creusé par l'inquiétude.

Les yeux fuyants, l'air coupable, il lui dit : « Je dois y aller. »

Son ton grave apeura Hermione qui se redressant vivement lui demanda :

-Que se passe t'il ?

Elle n'eut comme écho qu'un silence alarmant.

-Drago ? Drago ? réponds moi !

Enfilant un pantalon, il finit enfin par se retourner. Il l'observa un court instant puis refermant les boutons de sa chemise il s'approcha du lit. Il s'agenouilla et pris doucement sa main.

« Rien qui ne te concerne… repose toi ma belle. L'inquiétude masque ton visage et je ne peux pas le contempler. Je te promets que je serais de retour bientôt. Juste une affaire à régler… Si tu as besoin de quelque chose Mytsi sera à ton service. »

Hermione essaya de protester mais il scella ses lèvres dans un baisé désespéré. Elle se laissa aller à cette douce étreinte qui se stoppa brutalement dans un nuage de fumée. Elle tenta de le retenir par la main qu'il était déjà partit…

Cette séparation sonna le glas d'un éphémère bonheur..

L'ambiance changea radicalement. L'atmosphère devint lourde et oppressante. Des nuages de fumées sortaient des couloirs sombres masquant sa vue. L'obscurité était déchirée par des jets de lumière et le silence ponctué de cris aigus émanant de toute part. Une goutte de sueur descendit le long de son échine alors qu'il vit un éclair rouge. Ses instincts se réveillèrent brutalement, ses yeux gris pétillants de peur mais aussi d'animosité. Il sortit sa baguette, rabattant sa capuche de mangemort.

Ou était donc passé Blaise ?

Il n'eut pas à se poser la question bien longtemps, qu'il sentit une poigne forte s'abattre sur son épaule. Capturant le bras, il le tordit et plaqua son adversaire contre un mur.

Un rire joyeux s'éleva alors dans cet air âpre qui fit frissonner Drago de déplaisir.

« Et bien alors c'est comme cela qu'on accueille ses amis ?

-Blaise ! Quelque peu soulagé, il ne pouvait apaiser les battements de son cœur..

-Qui d'autre ! Relâche moi voyons c'est plus que douloureux.

Drago obéit machinalement, complètement absorbé par ce cauchemar.

-Par merlin que se passe t'il ici ?

Blaise remua son épaule engourdit avant de répondre :

-Une bataille ! Une défaite engendrée par mes soins… Formidable n'est ce pas ? Regarde, contemple avec moi la fin de notre ordre !

Il lui offrit alors son plus beau sourire empreint de cruauté qui sortit Drago de sa stupeur. L'empoignant violemment contre le mur, il lui hurla :

-Espèce de salaud ! Qu'est qui t'as pris!

- Rien de particulier… Ecoutes moi bien… Je vous ais tous vendus… Toi et tes petits camarades, je vous ai tous trahis ! Je me suis sauvé et je vous ai condamnés ! Il ne manquait plus que toi pour que le spectacle soit parfait ! Ils vous voulaient tous.. Oui tous jusqu'au dernier !

Les yeux de Drago se rétrécirent et une immense vague de haine déferla en lui. Il enfonça sa baguette dans la gorge du traître, lui murmurant :

-Je vais te tuer… Je veux que tu meures de ma propre main…

Blaise parvint à esquisser un rictus et répondit :

-Vraiment ? Ne veux tu pas savoir le sort de tes proches ?

-Qu'as tu fais ?

Il sourit de plus belle.

-Je l'ai tué… Tu m'entends ? Je l'ai tué… réduit au silence, dans son propre lit comme le pauvre vieillard qu'il était devenu.. Il n'a cessé de t'appeler, mais tu n'es jamais venu et moi j'ai rit, j'ai étouffé tous ses appels… Jusqu'au dernier…

Tu l'as abandonné, tu as trahis celui qui t'avais sauver la vie au prix de la sienne… Et tout cela grâce à moi…Mais ce n'est pas tout….

Drago réalisa ce qui voulait dire et susurra :

-Si tu oses toucher ne serais ce qu'à un seul de ses cheveux..

-Moi ? non je ne me salirais pas de la sorte… J'ai trouvé un stratagème bien plus drôle…

-Par Merlin… Si tu..

-J'ai envoyé Pansy… En ce moment même, elle à dut arriver chez toi…n'est ce pas merveilleux ? Ta petite sang de bourbe sans défense, qui va mourir par ta faute ! Après notre cher lord, tu auras abandonné la seule qui t'ai offert de l'amour !

Blaise se régala de l'air effrayé de Drago ajoutant : »Alors que vas tu faire ? Si j'étais toi j'essayerai de m'échapper d'ici… Ah mais j'oubliais tu ne pourras pas transplaner… Ils ont tout prévu.. Tout… j'ai construit, créée un véritable enfer, ton enfer ! »

Drago entendit alors les voix d'aurors se diriger dans leur direction. Pris au piège comme une vulgaire souris, son regard naviguait entre Blaise et le couloir pris par les aurors. Laissant échapper un cri de rage, il lui donna un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire avant de se sauver.

Blaise se mit alors à rire, lui criant :

« Cours ! oui vas s'y cours ! tu ne trouveras d'autre issue que ta propre perte ! »

Essuyant le sang qui perlait à sa lèvre, il regarda les aurors se lancer à sa poursuite… Son chef d'œuvre venait de prendre toute son ampleur… Il avait tout détruit oui tout jusqu'à l'âme de ses ennemis… Et c'est ainsi que le destin avait été scellé… Par une main extérieure, un fossé séparait désormais les deux amants qui avaient osé défier leurs deux mondes…

_Re note de l'auteur :_ et bien nous y voilà… Les chapitres qui s'annoncent vous plairont ils ? cette histoire est elle une véritable tragédie ? Nous verrons bien… kisssus à toutes héhé il n'y a que moi qui ai toutes les réponses :p !


	13. Douleur

_Genre :_ Drame, romance.

_Pairing :_ Draco/Hermione

_Réponses aux reviews : _

Kitsune-Maeda : Kikouuuuu ! Merciiii pour ta review! Des massacres non moi non plus je n'aime pas trop ça mais de la souffrance il va y en avoir... Donc si tu aime les drames je pense que ça devrait aller! Merciiiii en tout cas pour tous tes compliments! Gros kisssus et bonne lecture! Moon cat.

Angels-fly : Kikouuuuuuuuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! Désolé pour cet énorme retard! Voilà la suite! En espèrant que tu l'aime autant que les autres chapitres! Je suis encore une fois désolé! Merciiii de trouver cette fic géniale! Ca motive! GrossKisssus Moon cat.

Sarouchka : Kikouuuuuu! T'as vu je suis revenue! Loool un énorme merciiiii à toi qui m'as toujours soutenue ! Ca m'as fait chaud au coeur! Je viens de relire ta review et elle m'a encore une fois enchantée! Voilà la suite avec du retard! toutes mes excuses! Gros kisssus! Moon cat.

Lamiss12 : Kikouuuuu! Merciiiii pour ta review! Lol c'est vrai que le rôle d'hermione n'est pas des plus vifs mais bon parfois on ne peut être que victimes... tout comme l'existence de véritable salaud illustré ici par blaise! Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour ce gro gro retard! Voilà! Merciiiii encore pour ta review! Gros kissssus! Moon cat.

Lyra Parry : Kikouuuuuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! Je suis enfin de retour... oulala j'ai vue la dernière update ça en fait du temps... bref je suis là et je voulais te remercier de m'avoir reviewer encore une fois! Heureuse de voir que tu as encore trouver de belles phrases! je en suis pas sûre que dans celui-ci on puisse! Merciii encore! Gros kisssus Moon cat.

Celenelen : Kikouuuuu! Merciiiii pour ta review! Désolée pour mon énorme retard... Et dire que je devais le mettre rapidement en ligne, je m'excuseeee! j'espère que tu me liras encore! Gros kisssus! Merciii pour tout! Moon cat.

_Note de l'auteur :_ Kikouuuu à toutes ! Me revoilà de retour ! Désolé pour cet énorme retard... Et non je n'allais tout de même pas abandonner ma première fic sur Harry potter ! Donc voilà le chapitre 13 aussi sombre que les autres… J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous me pardonnerez pour ce gros retard ! Kisssu et très bonne lecture à tous ! Moon cat

**Chapitre 13 : Douleur…**

_Il aurait voulu être sourd, insensible…_

_Il aurait voulu disparaître, refuser ce destin qui s'offrait à lui, mais d'autres en avaient décidés autrement…_

Il pouvait tout entendre, les cris de ses compagnons, les rires de ses ennemis. Les pas résonnants sur les dalles froides. Il pouvait ressentir la peur. L'angoisse. La mort.

Tout, tout semblait s'accorder dans une machiavélique perfection.

Son corps froid, fatigué se forçait à poursuivre une fuite effrénée alors que de jeunes aurors se précipitaient à sa suite, d'un pas joyeux.

Eux s'attendaient à une belle victoire lui, à la mort.

Il aurait voulut se réveiller, échapper à ce cauchemar mais le sentiment de panique absolue qui le submergeait n'était que trop réel.

Hermione… Hermione allait mourir… Par sa faute…

Non il ne fallait pas que cela arrive et sans réfléchir, il accéléra encore tentant de semer des aurors qui le rattrapaient peu à peu.

Il n'y avait qu'une issue que même Zabini n'aurait pu connaître : La bibliothèque du Prince. Son seul espoir, sa seule chance de vivre. Son sang bouillonnait, une douleur sourde s'insinuait dans sa tête. Son cœur battait la chamade à l'en rendre malade. Il voyait les couloirs défiler sous ses pas, sans pouvoir apercevoir cette maudite porte qui semblait être hors d'atteinte.

Enfin elle se découpa dans la pénombre étouffante, celle-là même qui laissa apparaître deux aurors. Drago tournant la tête, les vit. Son cœur criait douleur, son corps transpirait la peur. Plus que 30mètres. Il devait y arriver.

Son espoir à peine ravivé, se vit consumer en une fraction de seconde..

Une entaille. Profonde, déchirante. Drago hurla sous cette soudaine blessure qui vint érafler ses côtes.

« Par Merlin, je l'ai loupé ! » Jura l'un des aurors. L'autre se contenta de rire comme s'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire chasse.

Drago porta une main contre son abdomen. Sa respiration ne fut plus qu'un vulgaire souffle roque.

10 mètres et son corps qui ne tenait plus la cadence. Chaque mouvement étirait sa blessure, sa peau qui frottait contre le tissu rêche, ravivant la brûlure. Son visage tordu par la douleur, il s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte alors qu'au même instant, le deuxième aurore lança un sort. Un vif éclair rouge illumina le couloir, puis, tout redevînt sombre…

Loin de cet enfer, Hermione ne pouvait songer qu'elle vivrait pareille situation… Vêtue d'une jolie robe noire, elle regardait l'immense jardin qui se dessinait sous le ciel orageux. Sa main vint se poser sur la vitre froide. Un oiseau en cage. Voilà ce qu'elle semblait être.

Mélancolique elle laissa échapper un long soupir… Pendant combien de temps allait encore durer cette situation ?

Drago ne l'emprisonnait plus et pourtant elle sentait le besoin de rester ici, dans ce lieu isolé du reste du monde où personne ne pourrait la juger… Contradictions et doutes se mêlaient à son esprit qui sortit brutalement de sa léthargie quand elle entendit un bruit familier.

Quelqu'un venait de transplaner. Frissonnante, elle se retourna sourire aux lèvres.

Celui-ci s'évanouit aussitôt quand, devant ces yeux écarquillés de peur, apparut le visage cruel de Pansy.

Son premier réflexe, fut de se saisir de sa baguette mais elle ne l'avait jamais récupérée…

Elle tenta alors de s'enfuir.

Elle échoua.

D'un sort Pansy verrouilla la porte. Hermione se retourna dos à cette dernière, observant son ennemie. Celle-ci plus souriante que jamais lui murmura :

« Si longtemps… Si longtemps que j'attends ce moment… Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais t'oublier… Toi, la misérable sang de bourbe qui a pourrit mon existence… »

Elle lui lança un sort qui la projeta violemment contre le mur opposé à la porte. La douleur remonta le long du dos d'hermione lui coupant la respiration. Pansy reprit la parole :

« Enfin tu es à moi… Je vais te donner ce que tu as toujours mérité…Te remettre à ta place.. »

une profonde entaille apparut dans son avant bras gauche. Hermione ploya sous la douleur, du sang venant entacher sa robe.

Pansy elle, continua de parler, s'approchant à petit pas : « Tu m'as tout pris… Petite catin ! Savais tu que Drago avait commencé à te respecter durant notre 6eme année ? savais tu qu'il me traitait de plus en plus mal me reprochant le fait de ne pas être aussi intelligente, brave que toi ? »

Deux autres entailles apparurent. L'une sur son abdomen, l'autre sur son autre bras. A chaque accusation, une blessure déchirait son corps…

« J'ai souffert… petit à petit tout a disparut… Son amitié, sa tendresse et je sus que mon amour allait être brisé… »

Hermione ne cria pas lorsque qu'une autre blessure apparut. Des larmes amères se mirent à rouler silencieusement sur ses joues, mais elle refusait de céder…

Son corps tremblant se contractait violemment, alors que le sang ne cessait de couler de ses blessures superficielles…

« Toi qui se voulais la plus intelligente, celle que tout le monde me reprochait de pas être… Je n'étais pas aussi utile que toi pour mon camp, je n'étais qu'une amoureuse éperdue…

Mais tu m'as tout pris et comme si cela ne suffisait pas tu me l'as volé !

Tu t'es approprié son corps, son esprit, ses sourires et ses regards…

Et moi ? Et moi ? Qu'ai je récolté ! Une haine sans nom ! »

Hermione voulut tenter une amorce voyant son ennemie respirant avec difficulté :

« Pansy.. »

-"Tais toi ! Je te hais ! Je veux t'entendre hurler… je veux voir tes yeux imprimant mon visage lorsque tu mourras !" lui cria t'elle avant de partir dans un petit rire démoniaque.

"Jamais… Jamais je ne te donnerais cette satisfaction" répliqua Hermione en essayant de se redresser.

Mais Pansy ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et la projeta à nouveau contre le mur. Elle lui sourit et ajouta : « C'est une magnifique journée pour mourir, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Le corps de Drago vola à travers la pièce comme un vieux bout de chiffon. Un bruit sourd retentit, sa colonne vertébrale tremblant sous le choc. Des livres tombèrent juste à côté de lui, comme si tout, autour de lui s'écroulait, comme si son univers chavirait. Drago ferma les yeux. Il sentait le sang envahir sa bouche. Ce goût amer, ce liquide épais mais aussi le bourdonnement persistant dans ses oreilles le contraignit à voir la mort en face. Il ouvrit douloureusement les yeux.

Là, riant de toutes leurs dents se tenaient deux jeunes aurors.

« -Merde, James ! T'aurais pu y aller plus doucement ! t'as du salement l'abîmer ! »

-Et alors ? T'avais qu'à pas rater ton coup ! Le dénommé James abaissa alors son regard vers Drago et ajouta : « Qu'est que t'en penses, pourriture de Mangemort ! Tu ne dis rien, attends je vais t'aider ! »

Son pied vint alors s'appuyer sur la blessure à l'abdomen de Drago. Celui-ci serra les dents alors que le sang persistait à passer entre ses lèvres. « Ca te plait, hein ? La souffrance il n'y a que ça de vrai ! » Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, il enfonça encore plus son pied dans les côtes de Drago.

Mais ce dernier avait atteint un stade où la douleur physique n'était plus. Sombrant petit à petit dans l'inconscience, il regardait son sang s'écouler lentement hors de son corps, tâcher le bas de la tunique blanche de l'auror.

« James arrête ! Il doit rester en vie ! » Intervint le second auror. Sans doute était il moins habitué au combat, à cette haine qui prend possession du corps jusqu'à n'avoir qu'une envie : celle de tuer.

Drago lui fut néanmoins reconnaissant car il occupa James. Il regarda prudemment vers le mur derrière lui. Discrètement, il glissa alors sa main sous une tapisserie…

« -En vie, seulement si on le capture… Lui il mourra pour avoir refusé de se rendre ! » S'écria James.

« -Ce n'est pas vrai ! » couina son ami.

« -La ferme ! Tu as déjà oublié comment tes amis moldus sont morts ? Combien tu as soufferts par leur faute ? Par sa faute ? » dit il en maintenant son pied sur la blessure.

« -Non… »

« -Dans ce cas tu ferais mieux de m'aider à le tuer ! Tu verras ça te feras du bien… beaucoup de bien… » Le regard de James se fit des plus sombres tandis que son ami se dévoilait lui aussi une personnalité qu'il n'aurait jamais crut avoir.

Drago y était presque, il se tordit encore un peu plus mais James le sentit remuer et stoppa de parler avec son compagnon.

« Bien je crois que notre ami s'impatiente… Il est temps d'aller rejoindre ton cher Lord ! »

Encore… Juste encore un instant… sa main effleura ce qu'il cherchait… Trop loin… Il lui fallait juste une seconde de plus…

La baguette elle se leva, le mécanisme s'enclencha enfin, Draco soupira de soulagement et James cria subitement : "Avada Kedavra !"

Et tout s'enchaîna à une vitesse folle.

« Avada Kedavra ! » Il vit ses yeux se révulser de terreur, son corps s'affaisser dans un bruit sourd, puis, plus rien. Il l'avait tué. Tout était fini.

Pansy Parkinson n'était plus. Sans hésiter, Rémus enjamba son corps inerte suivit par Tonks. Là à quelques mètres, gisait Hermione inconsciente. La panique submergea Tonks qui se précipita à sa rencontre. Une flaque de sang entourait le corps de la jeune femme et son souffle était à peine perceptible. De longues balafres avaient déchiré sa robe, sa peau, le moindre de ses membres.

Rémus rejoignit Tonks et ensemble, ils prononcèrent tous les sorts de guérisons qu'ils connaissaient. Trop peu pour pouvoir sauver dans l'immédiat Hermione. Tonks se saisit délicatement de son visage, essuya le sang et attacha ses cheveux. Puis sans un mot, Rémus la prit doucement dans ses bras et ils transplanèrent.

Hermione avait échappé à son bourreau mais à la mort rien n'était moins sûr…

Quant à son amant…. Il l'avait peut être déjà rejointe…

**Notre de l'auteur :** Voilà le chapitre qui sonne le retour de cette fic est fini ! Alors verdict ? Je rappelle que le meurtre sur auteur est proscrit ! Merciiii ! Bon plus il y a de commentaires et plus vite la suite arrivera ! Lol du chantage ? nannn ! Je vous souhaite de très bonnes vacances !

Kisssus ! Moon cat


	14. La dernière pierre du destin

**Une vengeance inachevée**.

Genre : Romance, Drame.

**Note de l'auteur :** et bien nous y voilà. Le dernier chapitre de cette histoire… je dois dire que je suis émue… j'ai aimé écrire cette histoire de bout en bout et savoir que je ne pourrais plus rien y apporter me tracasse un peu ! En tout cas je tiens à m'excuser de cet immense retard dû à des études et des emmerdes variées et diverses!!

j'espère que de votre côté cette année c'est bien déroulée et que tout va bien pour vous!!! En tout cas cette fois ci c'est vraiment la conclusion de l'histoire... Ca me fait tout bizarre lol ! bon mise à part, j'espère que vous savourez ce denier chapitre ! et que vous l'aimerez !! ca va me faire bizarre de ne plus avoir vosq commentaires... peut être à bientôt sur une autre fic! Gros kissus et bonne lecture !

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**Kate :** Kikouuuu!!! Merciii pour ta review!!! désolé pour cet immense retard! Voilà la conclusion de cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle satisfera tes attentes!! En tout cas merciii d'avoir soutenue cette fic qui me tient à coeur! Bonne lecture!! Kissus! Moon cat.

**Jun Rogue :** Kikouuu!!! heureuse de te voir de retour!!! Tes reviews m'avait manquées! Toujours aussi complètes! pour ma part je tiens à m'excuser de tout ce retard! ce n'est pas très correct! Euh personnellement je suis en facveur pour garder l'auteur en vie!!! Merciiii de penser que j'ai une très bonne syntaxe, j'espère pouvoir m'améliorer encore!!! Kisssus! très bonne lecture à toi!! Moon cat.

**Audette :** Kikouuuu! Merciii pour ta review!!! oui, c'est vrai que j'aime bien donner des détails mais juste assez pouer que vous puissiez vous faire votre propre idée! enfin j'espère! en tout cas merciii de me soutenir! Voilà l'ultime chapitre!! Très bonne lecture!! kisssus! Moon cat.

**Atchoum16 :** Kikouuuuu! Lol et bien voilà enfin la suite... -- bon c'est vrai que ça craint un peu et j'en suis sincèrement désolé!! ravie en tout cas que tu ai adoré cette fic!!! Miciii pour tout!! Bonne lecture! Kissus! Moon cat.

**Valalyeste :** Kikouuu!!! milles pardon!!! je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir frustrée! J'espère que tu viendras quand même lire la fin !! Merciiii pour ta review!! pourvu que la fin te convienne! Gros kissus! Moon cat.

**Kitsune-Maeda :** Kikouuuu!! merciiii pour ta review!! Ahah... draco mort ou pas? là est la bonne question! j'ai fais en sorte que vous ne saviez pas! Lool! On ne tues pas l'auteur!!! ravie que tu ai aimé les répliques de Pansy, elles m'ont donné du mal à vrai dire !!! Bon bien nous voilà à la fin, j'espère que tu aimeras!!! Gros kissus! Moon cat.

**Celenelen :** Kikouuu!!! et oui retour fracassant! mais pour la fin... tout dépendra de ce que vous en pensez lool! en tout cas je croise les doigts!!! Ravies que tu es lu cette fic jusqu'au bout!!! Gros kissus! Moon cat.

**Mimi13:** Kikouuuuu!!! merciii pour ta review!! Hum tu sais, c'est toujours dur de mettre le dernier chapitre en ligne... ca me fait bizarre de me dire que l'on ne aprlera plus de cette histoire après ce chapitre! mais bon je suis super contente que tu ais demandé la fin avec autant d'envie!!! miciiii bcp!!! j'espère qu'elle te plaira!! Kisssus! Moon cat.

**Sarasheppard :** Kikouuuu toi!!! ca fait longtemps non? loool désoléeee j'ai eu tellement de soucis cette année... Enfin, merciii pour cette review! C'est vrai que l'avant dernier chapitre était horriblement plaisant lol mais maintenant nous arrivons à la conclusion... et j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant!!! j'espère en tout cas que malgré mon retard je fais encore partie de tes auteurs préférés! lol gros kissus! Moon cat.

**Lucedelune :** Kiikouuuu! Miciiii pour ta review!!! les larmes aux yeux?? waww... je pensais pas que je pouvais toucher les gens à ce point, c'est génial!!! J'ai hâte de connaitre ta réaction à la fin de l'histoire! et oui c'ets le dernier chapitre... enfin te fais de gros kisssus! Moon cat.

**Lyrra parry :** Kikouuuuu!!! ca fait longtemps dis donc... j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop! et bien oui j'ai mis autant de temps voir plus à publier le dernier chapitre... hum c'est pas correct tout ça... j'espère que tu l'aimeras quand même! Gros kissus!! Miciii pour m'avoir soutenue! Moon cat.

**Littlenoname :** Kikouuuu!! Merciii pour ta review!!! oula désolée que tu n'ai rien compris au chapitre précédent... ca m'embete tout ça je suis désolée!! james était le nom de l'un des aurors voilà... j'espère que cet ultime chapitre te paraîtra moins confus!! Je te fais de gros kissus!!! miciii pour tous tes compliments! Moon cat.

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Kikouuuu!!! Merciiii pour cette review!!!! je suis ravie que tu ai autant apprécié cette fic!! Nous voilà arrivée à la conclusion et j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant!!! En tout cas, merciii de m'encourager!! kissus! Moon cat.

Chapitre 14 : la dernière pierre du destin.

Et la princesse fut sauvée par un prince charmant chevauchant son fidèle destrier… Voilà comment se finissent les contes de fées, voilà ce que tout le monde désire entendre pour se persuader que le bien finit toujours par l'emporter sur le mal. Que l'amour peut vaincre tous les obstacles… Alors pourquoi, pourquoi ne fut ce pas le cas pour ces deux personnes là ?

La princesse en question était bien loin de tous ces clichés.

elle ne souriait pas, clouée sur un lit d'hôpital, inconsciente, le prince quant à lui avait disparu…

Vivant ou bien mort ? le mystère autour de Drago restait entier.

Les deux aurors qui l'avaient eut à leur merci avaient pourtant témoigné jurant que sa blessure était trop profonde pour qu'il puisse être en vie.

Mais malgré cela, il avait pourtant réussit à s'échapper et quand les deux aurors avaient à leur tour découvert le passage secret, ils n'y trouvèrent que des traces de sang sur les murs, sur le sol. Comme si à bout de souffle, drago avait trouvé le moyen de marcher et de disparaître dans la nature.

Remus à l'entente de ce récit, avait alors jugé préférable de déclarer officiellement la mort de ce dernier pour apaiser les esprits.

Ainsi le nom de Drago malfoy était apparu le lendemain de l'ultime bataille dans la rubrique nécrologique de la gazette à côté d'autres, noyé dans la masse de l'anonymat…

Depuis lors, deux mois s'étaient écoulés…

La princesse gisait toujours sur son lit d'hôpital, profondément endormie. Autour d'elle, nulle trace de prince charmant, seuls une éternelle suite d'amis, de proches se succédaient encore, toujours dans le même ordre.

Certains amenaient des fleurs, d'autres venaient les mains vides. Certains passaient quelques heures en sa compagnie, d'autres préféraient passer plusieurs fois en de courtes visites. Cependant tous n'espéraient qu'une chose, son réveil.

Mais Hermione ne semblait pas décidée à ouvrir les yeux, à revenir parmi eux. Sa respiration était imperturbable, son état des plus stationnaires et son visage, lui, avait conservé la même expression depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital. Serein. Paisible.

Comme si l'endroit où elle se trouvait à présent lui avait enfin ôté toute douleur pour laisser place à une joie silencieuse.

Elle ne semblait éprouver ni peine, ni chagrin.

Et pourtant, le destin décida de l'arracher de cette tranquillité et elle finit par ouvrir ses yeux…

C'était lors de l'un de ces matins paisibles, lors d'une journée ensoleillée que tout bascula.

Que tout chavira.

A nouveau. Et à jamais.

Alors que Ginny était venu lui rendre visite une fois de plus, son espoir encore entier que son amie se réveille, elle sentit la main sous la sienne esquisser un mouvement.

Et tout alla à une vitesse fulgurante.

Dans un râle, le corps d'Hermione se redressa et bouche ouverte, elle tenta en vain de reprendre son souffle comme si elle venait d'être sauvée de la noyade.

Ginny paniquée par ce réveil si soudain courut alerter une infirmière tandis que la jeune femme haletante, restait étrangère à toute cette agitation. Ces grands yeux bruns ne parvenaient pas à lui renvoyer des images claires, le passé se mélangeant avec le présent, la réalité encore plongée dans un obscur voile.

Portant une main à sa poitrine elle serra son vêtement imprégné de sueur contre elle puis elle le tira. Quelle était cette chemise ? Quelle était cette pièce ? Où était elle ?

Elle voulu se lever, comprendre ce qui se passait mais seul l'intérieur de son corps en avait la volonté. Paniquée, Hermione ôta les draps, contemplant ses deux jambes parfaitement immobiles.

Elle essaya de les faire bouger.

Pourquoi ne se passait il rien ?

Elle réessaya. Une. Deux fois…

Sans résultat.

Submergée par le stress, la peur, l'incompréhension, ses gestes se firent violents.

Elle se saisit d'une de ses jambes voulant la soulever, lui criant de bouger.

« Allez vous enfin remuer ? Allez bougez ! Bougez ! BOUGEZ ! »

Ramenée par Ginny, une jeune infirmière se précipita alors au chevet d'une Hermione hystérique et retira ses mains tremblantes de ses jambes.

« Mademoiselle ? »

Cette voix si proche fut pourtant perçue comme un lointain écho qui l'apaisa.

Elle ne bougea pas contemplant, assise sur son lit, la pièce. Une chambre d'hôpital.

« Mademoiselle ? »

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et la remuer faiblement. Que faisait elle ici ? Où était pansy ? Ou était Drago ? Ou était il ?

Elle balaya la pièce et ne le vit pas. La colère la gagna. Ses mains agrippèrent férocement les draps. Impossible.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour l'appeler mais aucun son ne sortit.

Mensonge ! Cauchemar !

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, rendant sa respiration saccadée.

Menteur !

Il lui avait promis ! Il lui avait juré qu'il resterait toujours près d'elle ! Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'était il pas là aujourd'hui ?

Lentement, des larmes se mirent à ruisseler le long de ses joues, son corps se mit à trembler pris de spasmes et dans un hoquet de désespoir, la jeune femme retomba brutalement dans l'obscurité.

Elle ne voulait plus se réveiller. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Non. Pas sans celui avec qui elle s'était damnée.

Ginny se précipita près de l'infirmière et lui dit :

« Par Merlin ne la laissez pas comme ça ! ne la laissez pas partir à nouveau ! Réveillez là ! Je vous en prie ! »

L'infirmière hocha négativement de la tête, lui répondant : « le choc a été brutal. Mais rassurez vous, elle est désormais parfaitement consciente. Ce ne sera plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne se réveille à nouveau. Rentrez chez vous, nous vous ferons savoir quand elle sera apte à vous parler. »

Vaincue, Ginny se laissa ramener docilement à la porte de la chambre murmurant en direction d'Hermione : « ne t'inquiète pas plus personne ne te fera de mal. »

Mais là n'était pas la raison de cet évanouissement… cependant personne ne pouvait savoir qu'Hermione était une princesse dont le prince l'avait quittée. Sans un mot. Sans un baiser…

La laissant dans son enfer…

Le jour s'écoula avec une lenteur démesurée, la jeune femme dormant profondément.

Mais la nuit vint balayer toute cette comédie. Cette pitoyable mascarade. Et alors que la vie, le bruit quittait l'hôpital, Hermione ouvrit les yeux.

Seule, dans l'obscurité, il lui semblait retrouver un semblant de paix. Plus personne pour la regarder, plus personne pour pousser des cris de joie ou de peur, elle se sentait libre.

Libre mais angoissée.

Combien de temps s'était il écoulé depuis ce jour où Pansy avait tenu sa vie entre ses mains ?

Que s'était il passé ?

Quelques rayons de lune percèrent alors les volets de sa chambre et Hermione put contempler ses bras. Il n'y avait plus de blessure, ni la moindre cicatrice…

Elle toucha sa peau. Tout avait bien disparu…

Combien de temps avait elle dormi pour être entièrement guérie?

Elle devait savoir, oui elle le devait à tout prix…

Ainsi, le lendemain quand Ginny découvrit Hermione, elle vit une jeune femme bien éveillée, calme et sereine.

Frappée de stupeur, elle se glissa sans un mot à son chevet puis n'y tenant plus, la prit dans ses bras.

« Enfin… Enfin tu es revenue parmi nous… Tu m'as tellement manquée. » murmura t'elle.

Instinctivement, Hermione referma ses bras sur le corps tremblant de son amie et lui dit : « Merci. Merci d'être là. »

Puis, avec douceur elle la repoussa, son besoin de réponse était plus fort qu'un élan de tendresse.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de ginny et très calmement déclara :

« Je veux savoir… Dis moi… raconte moi tout ce qui s'est passé… »

Ginny, préoccupée, jeta un coup d'œil à l'infirmière située en retrait qui lui donna l'autorisation d'un hochement de tête.

« et bien… je ne sais pas trop par où commencer… » dit elle en triturant les pans de son pull noir. Hermione se mordit violemment la lèvre ; de sa bouche avait faillit s'échapper le nom de son amant.

Son envie de l'avoir près d'elle, de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé, lui dévorait les entrailles.

Ginny perçut cette impatience dans le regard de son amie et se décida à se lancer :

« Je suppose que tu désire savoir combien de temps tu as dormi ? cela fait deux long mois… c'est pour cela que tes jambes ne te répondent plus pour le moment… »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et un hoquet de surprise s'envola de sa gorge. Son cœur s'accéléra. Deux mois… Deux mois sans pouvoir faire quelque chose, sans pouvoir savoir ce qu'il était advenu de Drago…

Pourtant avec calme, elle se ressaisit. Elle ne voulait pas que l'infirmière interrompe la visite.

« Continues, Ginny, Je t'en prie. » chuchota t'elle en posant sa main tremblante sur la sienne.

«Tu as été délivrée par Tonks et Remus qui ont tué Pansy… »

« Mais comment ? comment ont il pu savoir que j'étais là bas ? » s'écria Hermione dont une boule d'angoisse commençait à obstruer sa gorge.

« Grâce à Blaise Zabini… »

A ces mots, la jeune femme se sentit chavirer, comme prise au piège d'un mécanisme dépassant sa volonté. Un mangemort qui aurait donné une information pareille… pour quelle récompense l'aurait il fait ?

Ses mains se crispèrent… Elle revit la regard inquiet de Drago lorsqu'il avait reçu la missive de Zabini… elle ne voulait plus savoir… cependant il était déjà trop tard pour souhaiter cela…

Et ginny poursuivit son récit, avec un calme effrayant, pareil à un automate.

« Rien n'aurait été possible sans lui… ni ta libération, ni la victoire finale des aurors… La guerre est finie Hermione… Zabini nous a rejoint. Il a trahit son propre camp pour jouir de sa liberté. Il s'est allié à Remus et lui a dévoilé l'emplacement du repère des mangemorts… Une grande bataille sanglante s'en est suivie, une bataille où le bien l'a emporté sur le mal… »

Mais Hermione n'écoutait plus.

La respiration coupée, elle voyait les images de ses ultimes souvenirs défiler. Le dernier sourire de Draco, ses dernières paroles…

Il avait été là-bas…

Il avait rencontré la mort, il avait été misérablement piégé…

avait il seulement réussit à lui échapper ? Avait il seulement put échapper à l'enfermement où était il tombé lors de la bataille ?

Hermione ferma les yeux, revoyant son doux visage illuminé par un sourire. Elle pouvait sentir sa main effleurer sa joue, ses lèvres sur sa peau, son souffle chaud… tellement vivant et pourtant absent de la réalité… De sa réalité.

Une larme s'échappa de son œil clos.

Elle le voulait à ses côtés. Maintenant et à jamais…

N'en pouvant plus, elle agrippa Ginny brutalement par le bras et lui demanda : « dis moi… dis moi le nom des victimes… »

Sa jeune amie tenta de la rassurer mais devant son entêtement, déclara lentement : « Du côté des mangemorts, les victimes les plus connues sont : Rogue, Pansy, théodore Nott, Goyle et… Drago Malfoy. »

Ces paroles s'abattirent sur elle, comme une hache tranchante pulvérisant, broyant son âme d'un seul geste.

Elle relâcha ginny et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Lentement les battements sourds de son cœur emplie sa tête, pareil à un bourdonnement incessant.

Puis ce fut le vide.

Un vide douloureux, monstrueux qui empli son corps tandis que des larmes jaillissaient de ses yeux voilés.

Ginny, muette devant un tel spectacle ne sut comment réagir. Elle voyait son amie s'éteindre… Elle la voyait se consumer de chagrin et pourtant… Et pourtant elle était tout bonnement impuissante, continuant de contempler sa lente déchéance.

L'infirmière eut alors le bon réflexe de couper court à cette horrible scène en aidant Ginny à s'éloigner du lit d'Hermione.

Mais la princesse dans un élan de désespoir se saisit de son bras et cria : « Dis moi… dis moi que tout cela n'est pas vrai ! Dis moi que je suis victime d'un enchantement ! Que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve ! »

Ginny, effrayée, recula.

« Ginny ! par merlin, réponds moi ! Répond moi… » murmura t'elle à bout de souffle, desserrant son emprise. Son corps trembla et elle couvrit son visage de ses mains, se mettant à pleurer de plus belle.

« Ce n'est pas vrai… ce n'est pas vrai » se chuchotait elle sans cesse tandis que Ginny, sous le choc, regagnait la sortie.

Et l'instant d'après, comme si tout s'était effacé dans un souffle, Hermione était à nouveau seule, contemplant son miniscule univers. Ses yeux embués de larmes ne résistèrent pas alors à l'envie de lui dévoiler un joli vase en verre posé sur une table près de la fenêtre.

Du verre…

Si fragile et pourtant si dur…

à en ouvrir les veines….

Lentement, elle rampa sur son lit, puis tendit son bras dans l'espoir de pouvoir sans saisir. La vie n'était rien.. Rien sans Ron… rien sans Lui. Non. Plus rien n'avait de goût, plus rien n'était assez attrayant à son œil… excepté la vue du sang.

Se serait t'elle entaillée les veines?

Sans doute…

Mais ce ne fut jamais le cas…

A vrai, dire la belle princesse disparue au cours de cette douloureuse nuit, sans laisser la moindre trace…

Seul des draps froissés, une fenêtre ouverte accueillirent, le lendemain l'infirmière qui stupéfaite laissa échapper un cri d'effroi.

De peur, elle se pencha à la fenêtre et regarda en bas. Pas de corps. Juste un vent puissant lui fouettant le visage…

Elle se souvint alors d'une unique chose… D'un inconnu ténébreux, qui la veille avait demandé à voir Hermione. Les heures pour les visites étant passées, elle avait laissé repartir cet homme à la fine musculature qui boitait légèrement malgré son jeune âge. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de se remémorer son visage. Mais seule l'impression de son regard fatigué, triste et pourtant si pur l'avait marqué.

Décontenancée par tout cela, l'infirmière sortit de la chambre pour prévenir ses supérieurs.

Ginny fut alors la première à arriver, à constater ce lit vide, ces rideaux ondulant sous la brise du vent.

Pourtant, loin de céder à la panique, elle souria puis s'accoudant à la fenêtre, elle regarda le ciel et murmura : « Je t'envie…tu as finalement réussi à t'envolé loin d'ici … et si le monde t'es devenu étranger, mon cœur lui te restera fidèle… »

Et sur cette confession au allure de prière, ginny quitta elle aussi l'hôpital…

Mais que s'était il réellement passé ? Laissons pour cela remonter doucement le temps, laissons nous guider par ce pas légèrement irrégulier de cet inconnu…

Poliment, il s'était excusé d'être venu trop tard pour les visites, esquissant un sourire triste avant de regagner la sortie d'un pas mesuré. Cependant à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée, il s'arrêta devant une petite porte. Il soupira. Non, il ne comptait pas partir d'ici.

Jetant un coup d'œil au couloir, il entra alors dans les vestiaires réservés au personnel, troquant sa longue cape noire contre une blouse blanche. Puis au sortir de la salle, il se trouva face à un miroir. Son reflet l'effraya lui renvoyant la dure réalité, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même. Il balaya une mèche de cheveux noirs tombant sur ses yeux encore plus profonds que par le passé et se décida enfin à la retrouver.

Sa prestance naturelle trompa tout le personnel et il passa sans encombres dans l'aile la plus isolée du bâtiment. Dans ses poches, ses mains nerveuses craquaient tandis que le tissu de la blouse tremblait sous les battements sourds de son cœur.

Enfin, il arriva devant sa porte.

Enfin, il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Oui à quelques misérables, ridicules mètres qui semblaient pourtant infranchissables.

D'une main tremblante, il tourna la poignée et sans un bruit entra dans sa chambre.

Il s'appuya alors contre l'embrasure de la porte, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Elle était là, si proche de lui et pourtant si loin…

Il la regarda avec amour, s'attardant sur sa silhouette reposée en espérant qu'elle ne le remarquerait pas tout de suite, la peur lui tenaillant le ventre.

Que faisait il ici ? de quel droit venait il lui imposer sa présence ?

Il l'observa… si faible, si fragile…

Etait ce par sa faute qu'elle en était arrivée là ?

Paniqué, il recula d'un pas qui suffit à trahir sa présence…

Hermione surprise laissa tomber le bout de verre qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts et le dévisagea longuement.

Avec peur. Avec crainte.

Etait ce un fantôme ?

Instinctivement, elle ramena les couvertures autour d'elle et lui demanda : » Qui… qui es tu ? »

Sans un mot, l'inconnu se rapprocha d'elle, se dévoilant au clair de lune et elle le reconnut immédiatement, malgré son changement d'apparence.

« ce n'est… ce n'est pas possible ! tu… Tu.. »

« Je suis mort ? est cela que tu veux dire ? »

Hermione hocha silencieusement de la tête, alors qu'hésitant, il s'asseyait sur le bord du lit, prenant sa tête contre son épaule.

« Ecoutes… Entends tu mon cœur ? Sens tu ma chaleur ? suis si mort que cela ? m'as-tu déjà oublier mon amour ? » lui murmura t'il en l'embrassant sur le front.

La jeune femme, sous le choc, les yeux perlés de larmes, releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. « tu... tu ne peux pas être réel. Es tu un ange ? Non…je dois, oui je dois rêver… » dit elle en caressant son visage pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien là.

L'inconnu, étonné par ses réactions prit peur à son tour et lui demanda : « est tu sûr de me reconnaître ? Je sais bien... que… que je ne suis plus le même mais… »

«Comment ne pourrais je pas te reconnaître ? tes yeux… tes yeux sont toujours les mêmes » murmura Hermione en lui faisant face. Puis elle craqua, se laissa aller contre lui frappant sa poitrine.

Elle l'agrippa par la blouse et lui murmura : « je pensais devenir folle en m'obstinant à croire que tu étais en vie… et maintenant tu es là, apparaissant devant moi en peine nuit ! quelle douce torture…»

Son compagnon, bouleversé se mit à la bercer tendrement, sentant ses pleurs contre son torse. « Pardonnes moi… pardonnes moi mon amour de t'avoir laissé… »

Mais hermione à la fois triste, apeurée, heureuse continua :

j'ai eu si peur…je pensais que tu étais parti sans moi, que tu m'avais laissée ici… toute seule dans ce monde… Oh drago… j'ai eu si peur… »

Ce dernier émut lui répondit d'une voix étranglé : « chut... ne dis plus rien… tout est fini... tu n'auras plus jamais peur je te le promets… » Il lui souleva alors le menton et plongeant ses yeux gris dans les siens, l'embrassa avec fougue.

« Je suis venu t'enlever… » reprit il lorsque leurs lèvres se descellèrent.

Hermione soupira, pleine d'espoir et se blottit contre lui : « Et où irons nous ? »

« là où je serais digne de t'aimer sans sentir les yeux assassins du monde se poser sur moi… » lui souffla t'il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

**_FIN._**

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà ma 1ere fic achevée et je dos dire que j'en ressens un grand pincement au cœur… cela vous a t'il plut ??? je l'espère vraiment car cette fic me tient personnellement beaucoup à cœur… j'aime son côté sombre qui est le fond de cette histoire !! En tout cas je vous remerice de l'avoir lu de bout en bout et de m'avoir encouragée tout du long!!! Un gro gro merciiii!!! Pour les autres lecteurs de toutes mes fics : ne vous inquiétez pas les autres chapitres de mes autres fics seront eux aussi bientôt mis à jours mais mon travail est immense en ce moment. Je vous embrasse fort ! Moon cat


End file.
